Who's that chick?
by Fabianadat
Summary: Ele deixou a Inglaterra como um adolescente órfão, triste e estigmatizado. Já adulto, volta à terra natal mudado. Literalmente uma caixinha de surpresas! UA/ Non-Magic/ Androginia / Draco & Harry.
1. Chapter 1  Um turista nada acidental

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto). **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Um turista nada acidental<strong>

Junho, meio do ano, no ar morno do final da tarde a fragrância do verão paira no ar, os passos de mais um caminhante se confundem aos da multidão em final de expediente, o burburinho de vozes e sons encobre o individual, neste momento do dia o que reina é o som da coletividade.

A figura que caminha despreocupadamente chama a atenção mesmo daqueles eternos apressados e desatentos, que passam quase correndo pelas calçadas, conferindo a hora certa e falando ao celular, totalmente absorvidos por seus compromissos. O rosto é marcante, mas os olhos brilhantes de uma nuance quase impossível, nunca passam despercebidos, embora mantenham uma expressão completamente impassível aos olhares atraídos. Num passo quase preguiçoso, porém elegante, atraía olhares sem se dar conta, caminhando uma curta distância da estação do metrô de Vauxhall até o Hotel Plaza On The River Club And Residence, cuja janela da suíte lhe propiciava uma boa visão da cidade, matando a saudade dos anos em que morou fora do país e enchendo os olhos com a saudosa mesmice do cotidiano londrino.

Havia passado mais um dia vagando entre as árvores e recantos, aproveitando o calor e curtindo as lembranças. A atmosfera de verão ainda parecia a mesma guardada em sua memória, o som de risos flutuava pelo ar, as crianças ainda corriam escapando de seus pais, as pessoas ainda se deitavam na grama ou sob as árvores para desfrutar do toque dourado dos raios do sol, cachorros passeavam com seus donos, namorados trocavam juras de amor sobre mantas estendidas no chão ou se agarravam pelos cantos, alguns praticavam esportes e outros simplesmente desfrutavam a estação na sombra, pontilhando os extensos gramados de cadeiras coloridas. O verão havia chegado com toda sua glória, e alguns cidadãos mais animados se banhavam no lago bem no meio do Hyde Park enquanto outros se deliciavam com sorvete.

Depois de uma noite de trabalho, nada melhor que um pouco de ar puro e sossego para recarregar as baterias. Dormir estirado na manta macia sob aquela frondosa arvore, a preferida de seus tempos de adolescente, provou ser uma boa ideia.

Percebia os olhares curiosos em sua direção, não estava vestido de maneira chamativa; afinal bermuda, camiseta, tênis e a indefectível mochila eram trajes bastante comuns por mais descolados que fossem, mas sabia muito bem o motivo dos olhares surpresos: o cabelo até a cintura de um preto absoluto num corte levemente repicado que acentuava o leve ondulado das mechas e emoldurava um rosto de aparência quase angelical, onde olhos de um tom verde inacreditável causavam certa perturbação, lábios rubros e sobrancelhas negras marcantes, somados a uma estatura que também chamava a atenção, 1.75m, combinando perfeitamente com o corpo delgado sem ser magro demais e a pele clara que ostentava um saudável tom rosado nas maçãs do rosto, formavam um conjunto impressionante. A surpresa era mais por causa das roupas, pois a grande maioria das pessoas o confundia com uma moça por conta da figura graciosa. Nem sua voz colaborava, já que o timbre era rouco e suave, longe de ser masculino. Se procurassem por pelos em lugares onde comumente homens os tinham, leia-se peito, abdômen, pernas e rosto, achariam alguns fios muito finos e quase invisíveis.

Sua androginia no inicio foi um carma e na escola sofreu muito com a crueldade das outras crianças. Franzino e delicado era objeto certo de chacota, inclusive de violência corporal. Naquela época era chamado de "implicância", hoje seria tratado como um caso sério de bullying.

Quando os pais faleceram num acidente de carro, ele mudou-se para um país onde essa qualidade natural que tanto problema lhe causava em sua terra natal, era vista como um ideal de beleza alcançado por poucas pessoas. Com o tempo acabou se aceitando, ele era diferente da esmagadora maioria dos garotos, porém cada pessoa tinha suas particularidades. O Japão era uma terra estranha, mas Sirius, seu padrinho e dono de negócios naquele país, o ajudou, e muito, na adaptação a nova vida.

Anos se passaram e agora retornava a sua querida Londres. Seu coração ansiava por aquela cidade de extremos: fria, chuvosa e cálida.

A entrada do hotel apareceu à direita. De arquitetura moderna e fachada discreta, o apart hotel tinha os confortos necessários para sua estadia sem ostentação, coisa que ele detestava. Perdido em pensamentos, ele subia as escadas e seu ombro tocou na moça que passava a seu lado, um acontecimento corrente numa metrópole como Londres, mesmo os britânicos sendo por natureza aferrados a seu resguardado espaço pessoal.

- Por favor, me desculpe. – sua voz soou num verdadeiro pedido de desculpas frente à indelicadeza cometida, ainda que não intencional. Recolheu a bolsa carteira que havia caído com o choque e sorrindo de forma educada, devolveu o pertence à senhorita a sua frente. A mulher era de uma beleza loura estonteante, com os esplendorosos olhos límpidos e azuis, muito bem vestida, exalando elegância e gosto apurado.

- Não foi nada. – as mãos suaves recolheram a carteira com um sorriso formal nos lábios com uma leve indicação de amabilidade denotando educação refinada.

Cada um seguiu seu caminho e ele dirigiu-se para a imensa porta do hotel.

- Boa tarde Sr. Potter. – o cumprimentou o porteiro sorrindo afável ao vê-lo no topo da escadaria.

- Boa tarde Zacheus. Como foi seu dia? – tinha por habito trocar algumas palavras com o pessoal do hotel.

- Ah Sr. Potter, foi quente, este verão promete. E o parque, com...

A frase do porteiro ficou a metade quando uma terceira voz se interpôs, quebrando a conversa dos dois.

- Eu sabia que te conhecia! – intrigado pelas palavras, ele girou nos calcanhares e fitou novamente a moça na qual tinha recentemente esbarrado. Ela o esquadrinhava de forma aberta, sorrindo cortês. Bem, ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto em absoluto, já estava há algumas semanas na cidade, e uma beleza como ela não passaria despercebida, ainda que seu gosto pessoal fosse outro, beleza é sempre beleza. – Eu me lembro dos seus olhos, nunca vi outros nesta tonalidade, sem contar que você ficou precisamente como eu havia imaginado! – completou a moça ainda o fitando.

Um tanto desconsertado, ele arrumou uma mecha do cabelo negro atrás da orelha enquanto ponderava sobre a estranha situação.

- Muitos anos se passaram Harry Potter, ou devo dizer Sr. Potter, mas eu ainda lembro-me de você. – disse ela num tom de sádica diversão muito bem ocultado pela civilidade.

A cena era mais que estranha, pensava ele, aliás, bizarra a descreveria melhor. E sentiu que a coisa ainda ficaria mais esquisita ao notar o sorriso ligeiramente maldoso que apareceu nos lábios pintados num curioso matiz de nude.

- Pansy Parkinson.

Demorou alguns segundos até o conhecimento o atingir como um trem descarrilado. _"__Ah, __sim,__ grande __merda!__"__,_ pensou o moreno desgostoso assim que conectou o nome às suas antigas lembranças, "_Um__ dos __meus __pesadelos __da __época __da __escola.__" _Era impossível não se lembrar daquela loira, boa parte de seu inferno adolescente lhe fora brindado por suas "meigas e doces palavras".

- Que fantástica coincidência, não é mesmo Parkinson? – não deixou seu sorriso bem-educado morrer, muitos anos haviam passado e as palavras ácidas já não o afetavam.

- Alguns poderiam chamar de destino, Potter. – ela continuou olhando, esperando.

Ele suspirou mentalmente, era óbvio que ela esperava um convite e não iria embora sem mais nem menos. Olhou o relógio no pulso.

- Me acompanha na happy hour? – Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que era justamente isso que ela queria.

- Depois de tanto tempo será um prazer, Potter.

A situação era um pouco forçada, mas pelo olhar decidido da moça não haveria escapatória.

Zacheus, o porteiro, depois de receber um breve cumprimento de despedida por parte do moreno pensava: "_Mocinha __arrogante__"__. _O homem não conhecia Pansy, isso era fato, e arrogância era algo que corria no sangue da iminente família, quase como um sobrenome.

No bar, preferiram sentar na barra em lugar de se acomodarem numa das mesas. O barman solícito, logo veio a eles. A carta de agua mineral foi requerida pelos dois: Finé, Elsenham, Evian, 420, Bling H2O, Veen, Karoo, Voss, Oxygizer e Chic. Uma seleção imponente e seleta.

- Bling H2O – se pronunciou a loira em poucos instantes.

- Duas, por favor – a seguiu Harry.

Pansy devolveu a carta o olhando veladamente, era raro ver um homem naquela hora deixar de tomar algo alcoólico, optando por uma, ainda que caríssima, água mineral.

- No fim, eu e Daphne tínhamos razão...

- Sobre?

- Sua beleza. – ele devolveu o sorriso de lado ofertado pela moça. – Queria ter acompanhado "a evolução".

- Bem, na época da escola eu acreditava exatamente no contrário, que vocês me queriam bem longe, especialmente após cada "brincadeirinha" da sua turma. – gracejou ele numa clara alusão ao passado de abuso.

A bebida foi servida pelo barman que logo se afastou em direção das novas demandas. Acompanhado de sua interlocutora, Harry tomou um gole do líquido gelado, cuja pureza era rigidamente controlada, fazendo valer o alto valor pago por meros 375 mililitros de água.

- Você não ouvirá um pedido de desculpas de minha parte.

- Nem eu estou pedindo. – rebateu ele de maneira civilizada, porém cortante.

Pansy estreitou os olhos, aquele não era mais o adolescente amedrontado que ela gostava de atormentar, pelo jeito agora Potter não deixava mais nada passar sem dar o devido troco. E era impossível não notar que ele atraía a atenção, do hall de entrada até o bar, ele ganhara mais olhares de admiração que ela. Demarcadas as barreiras de tratamento com as primeiras frases, para não dizer farpas, a conversa correu normalmente, falaram sobre vários assuntos ainda que de maneira superficial, como o término de cada um no ensino médio, antigos conhecidos da época de escola, os professores, a conjuntura mundial, o recente casamento real, não se atendo demais a nenhum deles. No final adentraram nas atualidades pessoais, ele formado em Analise de Sistemas e Tecnologia da Informação com especialização Marketing e Economia, trabalhando nas empresas do padrinho, e Pansy dona de boutiques espalhadas pela cidade, formada num bom curso de Moda com especialização em estilismo, com o capital da família ela abriu a primeira loja do que mais tarde se tornaria a rede da Diva´s Den, lançando moda e tendências para os londrinos endinheirados.

- Estou noiva de Zabini. – continuou ela – Lembra-se dele? Blaise Zabini?

Harry divertido meneou a cabeça numa afirmativa, como não se lembraria daquele garoto?

- Lembro sim, não só dele como também de Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe e Goyle – à menção dos dois últimos nomes ele viu uma sombra velada de pesar passar pelo rosto da loira. - Tenho "ótimas" lembranças de todos eles, com certeza.

Mesmo que o comentário tenha sido feito num tom leve, percebendo o terreno perigoso Pansy mudou de imediato o rumo da conversação.

- E você, o que faz na cidade? Vai voltar para Inglaterra depois de tanto tempo no Japão?

O moreno meditou sobre como responder, mas resolveu optar pela verdade nua e crua. Escondendo um sorriso travesso, ele soltou a pérola como quem não quer nada.

- Na verdade estou aqui para o campeonato de Flair Bartenders na RoadHouse, sou um dos finalistas. Como estava com saudade da minha terra, resolvi tirar uns dias de férias e andar por aí. Sirius fez alguns contatos com amigos e clientes donos de boates e clubes noturnos na cidade, me indicando para trabalhar algumas noites, assim não perco o ritmo e continuo treinando.

Pansy que levava elegantemente o copo de Bling aos lábios parou antes de tomar o gole, completamente surpresa, para não dizer chocada, com a notícia. Ela conhecia aquele concurso e sabia como era difícil obter uma classificação para a grande final.

- Como? Mas você não acabou de dizer que trabalha com seu padrinho no ramo empresarial?

- Faço as duas coisas, ser bartender é quase um hobby. – respondeu enquanto displicentemente arrumava as melenas negras da franja.

Uma caixa de surpresas era pouco para descrever este novo Harry Potter; foi o que pensou Pansy enquanto via a mão quase tão feminina quanto a sua ajeitar os cabelos negros. No tempo que passaram conversando Pansy tinha percebido que ele era educado e bom conhecedor de etiqueta, dialogava com ela de maneira amena e articulada, suas manobras evasivas de determinados assuntos eram sutis, mas muito eficientes, sua voz era modulada e a dicção perfeita, mesmo depois de anos morando no Japão, o sotaque britânico estava presente em cada frase pronunciada. Resumindo, ele tinha o mesmo nível dela e de seus amigos. Ainda que se vestisse de maneira bastante despojada e usasse brincos de argola prateados, ela mentalmente completou em seguida.

- Acho que seu celular está chamando Parkinson. – a voz dele trouxe-a de volta de seu devaneio, seu olhar preso nos olhos de esmeralda que a fitavam sem nenhuma demonstração de rancor pelo passado dos dois.

No visor o nome do noivo piscava insistentemente, mas na verdade ela não queria ir embora, estava fascinada por aquela pessoa diante dela, e sua batalha interior ficou clara para o moreno que parecia divertir-se com seu dilema.

- Atenda ao telefone, ainda estarei aqui por algum tempo, então você poderá matar toda sua curiosidade sobre mim.

Pansy não se aborreceu com a percepção dele e com um pedido de desculpas atendeu o noivo. Consternada, ela finalizou a ligação.

- Tenho que ir, Blaise me espera.

- Tudo bem Parkinson.

Mas era patente que a moça não queria sair e Harry deu um suspiro interior pensando em quando havia ficado tão fácil ler uma moça com a criação de Pansy Parkinson? Simples, era só ter tido umas "aulinhas" com Sirius Órion Black, descendente de emproados, e como diria o padrinho, imbecis nobres ingleses; na fina arte do traquejo social e manipulação, que incluíam: leitura corporal, exímia articulação verbal, abalizada manipulação do entorno e um completo conhecimento de etiqueta social.

- Não faça essa cara Parkinson, pode acabar com rugas de expressão – disse ele brincando e por fim se rendendo ao mudo pedido nos olhos da loira – Pegue o meu cartão e me contate quando quiser conversar.

Com esta atitude ele sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até se encontrar novamente com seus antigos colegas de escola, mas muitos anos haviam se passado e ele já não era mais o adolescente franzino e amedrontado de 13 anos.

Despediu-se dela com um educado beijo de bochecha e a mimada Pansy Parkinson saiu flanando do bar, lhe deixando a certeza de que brevemente teria notícias dela.

A água exorbitantemente cara ficou por conta dele, claro.

Nos dias que se seguiram sua rotina não mudou, ele vagou pela cidade em ritmo de verão, curtindo o clima como um legítimo turista.

E como ele havia imaginado, dois dias depois do encontro nas escadarias do hotel, Parkinson ligou para marcar um almoço. Convite aceito, o local indicado foi um restaurante chiquérrimo, o Les Trois Garçons. Na chegada o maitrê o olhou discretamente de cima abaixo, com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, a calça e o sapato social em tons de marrom faziam conjunto com a despojada camisa de um vermelho escuro com as mangas dobradas e por fora do cós, arrematada por um colete preto com pequenos desenhos estampados e segurando a franja um par de óculos solar Dolce & Gabbana. Parecia, como sempre, uma moça trajada de rapaz. Na verdade, se ele estivesse usando um vestido, ninguém o notaria tanto.

À mesa uma surpresa, Pansy não estava sozinha, uma garota tão bonita quanto ela, porém de cabelos louros platinados e os olhos de um verde muito claro o fitava com estupefação.

- Não me lembro de você ter mencionado que teríamos companhia... - Disse ele.

- É por que eu não comentei Potter, e esta – indicou a moça a seu lado – é a Daphne Grengrass.

- Oh... – outra antiga colega - Era com ela que você disputava a atenção do Malfoy, certo?

- Touché, Potter! – disse a loira com um falso olhar magoado. – Cuidado para não babar, Daphne querida. – Pansy zombou da amiga.

A citada desviou rapidamente o olhar do moreno e a fulminou por alguns segundos.

- Pansy, sua descrição não faz jus a realidade, ele é muito mais que bonito. – e com um sorriso finalmente se dirigiu ao rapaz – É um prazer revê-lo Potter.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo Grengrass.

No final do almoço que ocorreu de maneira aprazível e amigável, o garçom deles aproximou-se com a conta, e Harry mais rápido que as moças a pagou mesmo diante dos airados protestos. Antes de sair do restaurante, um garçom de sorriso desagradável estendeu a ele um cartão estilizado e de aparência cara: - O rapaz no balcão – e com uma inclinação indicou a direção; na barra um castanho de olhos negros e profundos devolveu os olhares em sua direção – me pediu para entregar isto à senhorita.

Harry olhou novamente para o rapaz que o encarava de forma aberta, num convite explicito para que ele se aproximasse. Sorriu de volta e ainda olhando o rapaz disse ao garçom recusando o cartão: - Volte e diga a ele que a pretensa moça é na verdade um rapaz.

As duas loiras à mesa deram risadas contidas ao perceberem as bochechas do garçom ficar rosadas e o vermelhão se espalhar por todo o rosto; e com uma mesura de desculpas voltou ao emissário do cartão que após algumas palavras trocadas com o funcionário, o fitou de olhos arregalados e em seguida virou o rosto, arrancando mais uma sessão de risadinhas de Pansy e Daphne, que acabou por contagiar o moreno, já acostumado com equívocos como aquele.

Após aquele primeiro encontro, que mais serviu para quebrar o gelo entre eles, as duas moças dominaram seu tempo pelo resto da semana, o arrastando e sendo arrastadas pelos recantos da cidade que tinha muito a oferecer: pubs, feiras, museus, teatros, lojas, parques, restaurantes, mercados ao ar livre, antigas catedrais, sem contar que em algumas noites ele ainda trabalhava em alguma das inúmeras boates e casas noturnas londrinas. Pelo menos no trabalho dele as duas ainda não tinham aparecido, mas ele sabia que era somente uma questão de tempo até as duas doidivanas "se convidarem" para vê-lo atrás do balcão.

De um encontro improvável, brotava uma amizade considerada impossível. A Parkinson passou a ser Pansy, Grengrass tornou-se Daphne e Potter virou o Harry, numa amena transição durante a semana de convivência quase diária.

Hoje mais uma vez almoçavam os três no Nobu da Berkeley Street, próximos de uma das graciosas janelas panorâmicas desfrutavam um prato apreciado por Harry, o sushi, e apesar de Pansy ter torcido o nariz de inicio, logo deu o braço a torcer, e seu paladar apurado se rendeu ao delicioso prato oriental.

- Muito bem, agora você vai comigo até uma de minhas boutiques, - e já prevendo a negativa ela cortou – nem tente discutir Harry, você está se esquivando há dias e eu estou doida para te ver trajando alguns dos modelos que tenho expostos.

Com seu protesto brutalmente interrompido, o moreno sorriu desolado, sabendo que estava encrencado pelo resto do dia, e como felizmente não tinha compromissos se deixou arrastar pelas duas, mais uma vez. Não havia como negar, aquelas quase duas semanas estavam sendo inexplicavelmente interessantes. E embarcando na limusine de Pansy lá se foram, a loira se recusava terminantemente a dirigir, segundo ela, para isto é que existiam limusines e motoristas.

No Bairro de Mayfair eles desceram na New Bond Street. Diva´s Den, a boutique de Pansy, tinha um endereço nobre ao lado de outras tantas casas de estilistas internacionais. A fachada austera exalava classe e bom gosto, atraindo aqueles que não tinham necessidade de conferir etiquetas de preço; as peças eram todas de estilistas ainda em começo de carreira, futuras promessas do circuito mundial da moda e a loira tinha um faro especial para garimpar as escolas de moda e selecionar as peças que fariam a voga da estação. Entre taças de champanhe e roupas com preços que fariam muitas pessoas enfartarem, a tarde passou num piscar de olhos.

Quando o celular de Pansy tocou, ela o atendeu de maneira rápida, não dando tempo do noivo nem ao menos retrucar: - Blaise querido, agora estou muito ocupada, depois entro em contato, beijos!

E desligou despreocupada, vendo seus acompanhantes caírem na risada diante de sua atitude. Pobre Blaise! Aqueles dias deviam estar sendo uma provação para ele, a loira o havia praticamente abandonado. Ao redor deles, nas poltronas vestidos, ternos, calças, saias, casaquinhos, camisas, coletes, lenços, acessórios e sapatos se encontravam espalhados ao acaso, a tarde findava em tons de laranja e rosa do lado de fora, tingindo os modernos prédios espelhados e espalhando sombras coloridas nos prédios da antiga Londres.

Harry suspirou profundamente, precisava descansar por algumas horas, pois naquela noite trabalharia numa das mais badalas casas noturnas de Londres.

- Senhoritas, devo me retirar, essa noite tenho trabalho marcado. – disse ele batendo as mãos nos braços da poltrona.

- Onde você vai dar o ar da graça meu Belo?

Harry a olhou estreitando os olhos verdes. Pansy tinha encafifado com aquele apelido e ele resolveu não se incomodar.

- No Fabric. Vou atender a área VIP.

- Hum... Que chique! Sua cotação está alta, não é mesmo? – espetou-o.

- Talvez.

- Sempre modesto, Potter. – respondeu ela com falso nojo, jogando nele um longo lenço de diáfana seda negra – Tome, é um presente meu, mas quero ver você usando hoje à noite.

- Pansy...

- O que? Você realmente achou que iríamos deixar passar uma oportunidade destas? – Daphne entrou na conversa o fitando divertida. – Deixa de ser inocente Harry! Vou até deixar você escolher meu drink.

Inspirando e exalando com calma, ele fechou os olhos. Sabia que não teria escapatória, as meninas tinham passado aqueles dias todos coladas nele, e não se livraria delas tão cedo: - Certo, quando estiverem na entrada do clube procurem por Malachi, deixarei seus nomes com ele. – Nem bem fechou a boca as duas estavam em cima dele num acesso de gritinhos agudos e alegres. O "tempo de folga" não tinha durado muito.

Que os anjos e santos tivessem piedade da sua alma, rogou o moreno voltando os olhos para o céu, enquanto se punha de pé afastando as duas de si depois da comemoração. A noite prometia.

Já de volta ao hotel, se pôs a pensar naqueles dias passados ao lado das duas moças. Acomodando-se no enorme sofá a fim de tirar um cochilo, analisou as mudanças de personalidade das garotas. Ambas haviam mudado bastante desde a época da escola. Claro que ainda eram arrogantes, prepotentes, orgulhosas e tinham línguas afiadas, porém estavam bem mais comedidas e afáveis, se permitindo demonstrar emoções, e a frieza total da época do Instituto estava bastante amenizada. _"__OK__"__, _ele suspirou_,__ "__o__ tempo __também __passou __para __elas__"__, _e com este ultimo pensamento, adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>PEDIDO DE AJUDA: <strong>alguém se habilita a me dizer como faço para que o espaço entre as linhas seja maior? Ou como faço para acertar as bordas do texto? Toda ajuda será muito bem vinda, por que eu juro que não desvendei este mistério ainda. :)

**NOTAS EXPLICATIVAS:**

Algumas pessoas confundem androginia com hermafroditismo, mas elas são diferentes. Abaixo estou colocando de forma sucinta uma pequena explicação sobre cada uma:

1 – Androginia: mistura de características femininas e masculinas em um único ser, ou uma forma de descrever algo que não é nem masculino nem feminino. O andrógino é aquele (a) que tem características físicas e, em aditivo, as comportamentais de ambos os sexos. Assim sendo, torna-se difícil definir a que gênero pertence uma pessoa andrógina apenas por sua aparência. Andróginos que prezam por sua androginia, mormente utilizam de adereços femininos, no caso de homens, ou masculinos, no caso de mulheres, para ressaltar a dualidade. Dado isso, tende-se a pressupor que os andróginos sejam invariavelmente homossexuais ou bissexuais, o que não é verdade, uma vez que a androginia ou é um caráter do comportamento e da aparência individual de uma pessoa ou mesmo sua condição sexual psicológica, nada tendo a ver com a orientação sexual (ou identificação sexual), ou seja, a atração erótica por determinado parceiro. Desse modo, pessoas andróginas podem se identificar como homossexuais, heterossexuais, bissexuais, assexuais, ou, ainda, pansexuais.

2 – Hermafroditismo: chama-se hermafrodita (do nome do deus grego Hermafrodito, filho de Hermes e de Afrodite – respectivamente representantes dos gêneros masculino e feminino) um ser ou animal que possui órgãos sexuais dos dois sexos, numa espécie dioica (ou seja, em que normalmente os sexos se encontram em indivíduos separados) podem aparecer indivíduos hermafroditas, mas geralmente por um processo teratológico, ou seja, por uma má formação embrionária. Existem três tipos de hermafroditismo humano: o hermafroditismo verdadeiro, o pseudo-hermafroditismo masculino e o pseudo-hermafroditismo feminino. Convém notar também que os hermafroditas são frequentemente estéreis (e que todos os hermafroditas verdadeiros são estéreis). No tratamento do hermafroditismo humano recorre-se muitas vezes a uma cirurgia para se definir o sexo. Segundo especialistas, a maior dificuldade está em se definir o momento correto da cirurgia. A opinião crescente é de que a pessoa hermafrodita possa escolher por si mesma se ela deseja a cirurgia e, nesse caso, qual o sexo desejado.

Para mais informações usem sites de pesquisas. Aqui eu só quis pontuar a diferença entre os dois.

**NOTA AUTORA:**

E bem, me digam o que acharam deste começo de fic?

Promissor? Mereço tomates?

Como podem ver é mais uma de parceria com a Topaz, e já aviso que ela não será grande, no máximo uns cinco capítulos se tantos. Mas prometo muitas emoções: um Harry feminino sem ser afeminado e um Draco lindo sendo ele mesmo. Ops! Falei demais. ;)

Vamos nessa!

Beijos!

**Fabianadat**

**NOTA DA BETA:**

Oi pessoal! Ói nóis aqui, traveiz!

A bruxa má do sul está de volta em mais uma deliciosa aventura Potteriana, desta vez betando a minha amiga e candidata a "Rainha das lemon" Fabianadat.

Espero que tenham gostado do cap., vem muito mais por aí!

See you soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Reencontro

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/ Drama/ Universo Alternativo/ Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto). **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Reencontro<strong>

Chaterhouse Street, região central de Londres. A boate Fabric com sua fachada simples chama atenção como um imã só pelo imenso letreiro, enfeitiçando os passantes com a promessa de uma noite inesquecível. Balada, bebida de qualidade, muita gente bonita e descolada sem falar no desfile dos socialites. Por ser verão a noite começava mais tarde e terminava mais cedo que o costume, por conta das noites mais curtas.

Na pista, ao som de Conforce (LIVE), o chão tremia, as luzes rodopiavam num louco caleidoscópio incidindo sobre os corpos que se movimentavam ao ritmo eletrônico imposto pelo Dj. Nos camarotes da área VIP um grupo olhava admirado o malabarismo feito detrás da barra do bar pela exótica figura de um dos bartenders: copos, garrafas, frutas, gelo e coqueteleiras em curvas e caimentos perfeitos. A roupa de cor preta quase colada ao corpo esguio, era composta de calça e camisa social, esta com os punhos um pouco mais fashion que o normal dobrados sobre si mesmos com pequenas pontas e fechados com um par de abotoaduras de ouro branco, colete preto com um padrão de riscas cinza de tamanho médio na parte frontal fazendo uma justaposição com a gravata de uma tonalidade cinza mais escuro, o avental de um verde escuro com a estampa em branco do nome da boate, Fabric. No cabelo uma faixa negra impedia a franja de cair nos olhos e às costas uma enorme trança, entremeada pelo tecido sedoso do lenço que acompanhava o penteado.

Seus movimentos eram calmos, bem estudados e denotavam uma facilidade de quem faz aquilo naturalmente. Entre um pedido e outro de coquetéisl ou drinks, ele executava movimentos que deixavam quem assistia a apresentação pasmado. Nos lábios sempre um sorriso divertido.

Então uma sirene soou em altíssimo volume por toda a boate, inclusive ali onde o som era mais abafado para permitir que se escutassem os pedidos dos clientes.

Harry gemeu contrafeito. Era hora da apresentação especial da noite. O rumor de vozes puxadas pelo Dj começou a ressoar pela pista de dança em polvorosa: - Ignus! Ignus! Ignus!

Um dos bartender deu um tapa nas costas de Harry que já tirava o avental: - Boa sorte cara!

Sirius iria pagar muito caro por aquilo! Saindo detrás do bar, seguiu em direção à pista descendo a escada que levava aos camarotes. Ao fundo os brados agora eram bem mais fortes e acompanhados pela dançante musica: - Ignus! Ignus! Ignus!

Na pista alguns seguranças abriam uma clareira no meio das pessoas e uma pequena mesa era armada com vários objetos em cima. Seus equipamentos de pirofagia estavam todos ali: luvas de Kevlar, esferas, maças, diavolos, devil, poi e combustível (água de fogo). Sem contar o equipamento de segurança bem como os bombeiros que estavam por perto caso algo fugisse ao controle. Sim, com certeza iria matar o padrinho.

- E com vocês IGNUS! – a voz do Dj eriçou os pelos de seu corpo, mas mesmo assim ele fez uma mesura em direção de sua futura e expectante plateia e deu a eles seu melhor sorriso. O show tinha que começar.

DHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDDHDHDH

Minutos antes, antes cinco pessoas haviam chegado à entrada sem passar pela fila que se formava na lateral ao clube noturno, arrancando olhares azedos e palavras pouco elogiosas.

- Ainda não entendo o motivo de nos arrastar até aqui – reclamou o loiro platinado do grupo – eu tinha planos de dormir esta noite.

- Claro Draco. E quem seria o ou a feliz acompanhante que "dormiria" com você esta noite? – a resposta sardônica da amiga arrancou risadas do grupo que continuou seu caminho sob o olhar atravessado do loiro. – Esperem aqui. – pediu ela a alguns metros da porta da boate.

Com seu melhor sorriso Pansy se dirigiu com a voz baixa ao brutamontes que guardava a entrada: - Procuro por Malachi. – o homem a olhou com discrição de cima a baixo avaliando com um sorriso educado nos lábios cheios, bem atrás no grupo Blaise bufou irritado, Draco secundou o amigo dando risada de seu visível ataque de ciúme. – Eu sou Malachi. – respondeu cortês.

-E eu sou Pansy Parkinson, - disse a loira ainda em voz baixa fazendo o homem a olhar inquiridor - Harry Potter me disse que o procurasse, e, por favor, não quero que os rapazes que estão ali atrás – apontou o pequeno grupo - saibam quem nos convidou. Quero que tenham uma surpresa mortal.

O homem olhou o pequeno grupo alguns passos atrás dele e os catalogou em sua divisão de pessoas que tinham cacife para frequentar o lugar: podres de ricos e de famílias tradicionais. Ele já os tinham visto ali vez ou outra. – Nolan! – chamou o homem baixo pelo microfone preso ao colarinho da camisa – Me passe a lista que o Potter deixou. – um rapaz franzino saindo de dentro da bilheteria atendeu o chamado rapidamente e entregou a ele uma caderneta encapada em couro preto, nisto Pansy fez um sinal para que os outros se aproximassem. – Bem, aqui temos os nomes de Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Grengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle e Vincent Crabbe. – cada nome pronunciado ela indicava no grupo quem era a pessoa da lista, os dois últimos não estavam presentes. Malachi notou alguns olhares trocados entre eles, mas não deu importância – Certo, ele os espera na área VIP, acompanhem Nolan, que os levara lá.

Já de fora o grupo começou a escutar o brado que retumbava pelas paredes da boate: - Ignus! Ignus! Ignus!

Ninguém comentou os nomes a mais na lista.

Seguiram Nolan até um dos camarotes, o mais bem situado e perto do bar.

- Eu não o vejo! – Pansy comentou em voz baixa após olhar em volta e na direção do bar onde dois rapazes faziam alguns coquetéis – Onde ele está? – por fim indagou discretamente ao homem que os conduzira até ali enquanto este lhe entregava uma comanda¹.

O homem caminhou em direção à beirada do camarote que dava pra pista no nível abaixo: - Lá. – disse ele sinalizando para o meio da pista e com um leve cabeceio se foi.

Nela uma estranha dança acontecia enquanto uma pessoa fazia rápidos e energéticos movimentos com um bastão longo com fogo nas pontas, era o inicio da apresentação com o staff. As duas mulheres do grupo arfaram e prenderam os olhos na apresentação. Harry Potter realmente era um mistério!

A fascinação dos espectadores com o espetáculo era visível, na penumbra devido a luz baixa da pista, as figuras de fogo se destacavam na quase escuridão como se fossem entidades vivas, num toque quase irreal de pura beleza.

O show seguiu com apresentações de muitos tipos de malabarismos, todos envolvendo fogo e o Dj a cada novo instrumento pego na mesa do artista, fazia comentários e exaltava a destreza com os devil, o encanto das esferas em chamas no malabarismo, a dificuldade de fazer os diavolos correrem pela corda de kevlar, os inusitados desenhos feitos com poi e no final as conhecidas e nem por isso menos belas maças.

O gran finale foi com as maças, as colossais chamas feitas pelo perito cuspidor de fogo alcançaram uma grande altura em direção ao teto do lugar e como tudo tinha que findar, de maneira perfeita ele engoliu a chama dos pequenos bastões mergulhando o local na penumbra. Em seguida as luzes acenderam e o cuspidor de fogo estava fazendo uma reverência ao publico que explodiu numa estrondosa demonstração de apreciação do espetáculo.

- E este foi IGNUS! – voz do Dj se sobrepôs aos brados do publico encantado na meia hora de pura tensão e arrebatamento.

Harry, depois de agradecer os aplausos da audiência, foi saindo de fininho enquanto o material do show era recolhido, e apesar da água de fogo não ter odor algum, a apresentação o havia feito suar e um banho era mais que bem vindo. Subiu por uma escada oculta detrás do bar da parte baixa onde foi cumprimentado pelos outros bartenders, indo direto ao escritório de Alexus, um dos donos e administrador da boate.

Lá dentro o homem estava tranquilamente assistindo a um jogo de rúgbi na imensa TV. Passou direto por ele em direção ao toalete. Mas nada o impediu de ouvir o outro gargalhar de sua cara de bravo. Na volta minutos depois homem lhe ofereceu uma cerveja que ele aceitou dando um longo gole. O banho tinha sido providencial.

- Diga a Sirius que isso vai ter troco Alexus.

- Ele já sabe disto Harry. – retrucou o alegre homem albino – Como foi apresentação?

Harry depositou a lata sobre a mesa em frente à TV e foi em direção à porta sem responder a obviedade da pergunta, afinal ele estava ileso, não?

- Estou indo lá para cima, meus convidados devem estar para chegar.

- Na verdade já chegaram, Malachi me informou da chegada deles pouco antes do show.

- Ah merda! Eles me viram! – gemeu o moreno.

- Pode contar com isso.

- Bem, estou indo de qualquer jeito.

- Ok, passo por lá depois.

- Alexus...

- Já sei... Nada de falar demais. – Comentou jocoso levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição ao receber uma mirada mortífera do outro.

Preparando o espírito, foi de encontro ao seu desafio, sendo parado diversas vezes a fim de ser cumprimentado e também "cantado". Enfim venceu a distância até os camarotes VIPs. A musica já bombava nas alturas mais uma vez, arrancando suor e alegria das pessoas que se moviam ao ritmo compassado e hipnótico.

Ao longe viu Pansy, e mais uma vez admirou a beleza da moça, o corpo perfeito moldado pelo vestido curto como pensamento de bêbado, num tom alaranjado que gritava sexo aos quatro cantos do lugar. Daphne não ficava atrás, o cabelo claro preso num rabo de cavalo estilizado mais o vestido justo e curto de um tom rosa bebê lhe dava uma aparência mais delicada, porém não menos sedutora que a amiga. As duas estavam na barra do bar, com certeza esperando por ele.

- Vejo que cumpriram com sua promessa.

As duas se voltaram em sua direção.

- Harry, Harry, Harry – falou Pansy em tom de repreensão andando em sua direção e batendo de leve o dedo indicador em seu peito, com um sorriso camuflado no canto dos lábios – escondeu um grande segredo de nós; menino cruel.

Ele achou graça do formoso bico nos lábios da amiga, atrás de dela Daphne tinha cruzado os braços na frente do corpo em sinal de concordância.

- Desculpa, eu também não sabia da apresentação até pouco antes de chegar aqui – explicou ele – Foi um presente grego do Sirius.

As duas ainda o fitavam desconfiadas, mas aceitaram a explicação que parecia sincera. Pansy voltou a carga no instante seguinte:

- Fogo Harry... tem ideia de como sua apresentação atiçou a imaginação e a libido de mais da metade das pessoas que se estão aqui?

O moreno revirou os olhos .

- Deixa disso Pansy, nem todos tem uma mente tão poluída quanto a sua.

A moça o olhou uma falsa expressão de arrependimento e os três caíram na risada.

- As damas vieram sozinhas? Pansy, cuidado, Zabini bem pode te pedir este anel de volta. – completou maroto.

- Ah! Harry, seu humor me rejuvenesce. Ele que tente! Eu vou matá-lo de frustração sexual ou quem sabe numa noitada de sexo desvairado. – retrucou a referida – Os rapazes estão no camarote, nós viemos aqui só para te achar. E agora vamos lá, quero ver a cara deles quando te reconhecerem!

- E depois eu que sou malvado. – resmungou ele divertido com a empolgação quase infantil da moça ao saber que iria pregar uma peça nos amigos.

Os três tomaram o caminho do camarote, com Pansy na dianteira os guiando até os rapazes que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar onde tinham assistido ao show de pirofagia. Não perceberam a aproximação deles até que Pansy com a delicadeza de um elefante forçou Nott a dar abertura na rodinha.

- Um pouco mais de força e você desloca meu ombro Parkinson!– rezingou o rapaz.

- Deixa de ser reclamão Theo, e nos dê espaço.

A roda se abriu para abrigar os recém-chegados, e Harry entre as duas olhou para os rapazes. Uau! Belos espécimes. Blaise tinha a pele escura e era bem fornido de músculos, mas não demais, os cabelos negros encaracolados pareciam ser sedosos ao toque, e a face máscula ganhava mais destaque devido aos quentes olhos castanhos claros. Nott era uma beleza castanha com olhos azuis e pacíficos, e o mais alto dos três, devia ter 1.90m tranquilamente, um corpo lindo e forte. Mas Malfoy era a jóia da coroa, até mesmo Pansy era eclipsada pela beleza do loiro platinado, que usava os cabelos curtos e repicados, uma franja displicente sobre os olhos de um cinza metalino, a pele incrivelmente pálida cobria um rosto de traços perfeitos, lábios rosados bem desenhados, um corpo com músculos trabalhados, mas menos evidentes que os outros dois, altura compatível com a de Blaise, talvez 1.80m ou pouco mais, e tudo nele denotava aristocracia. Um homem de virar a cabeça de qualquer um, não importando o sexo.

Harry sorriu para os homens que o fitavam intrigados.

- Tudo bem Pansy, que tal acabar com todo este mistério e nos apresentar a sua... amiga? – ali houve uma pequena pausa de dúvida – É com ela que você tem traído o seu noivo? Não tiro sua razão, no quesito beleza ela ganha dele a uma légua de distancia. - Malfoy iniciou a conversa quebrando com isso o silêncio incômodo que ameaçava se estender e todos tiveram que rir, até mesmo Blaise.

- Desculpe por roubar sua noiva estes dias, Zabini – os rapazes o olharam estranhando a familiaridade com a qual tinha falado o nome do moreno, especialmente porque nem haviam sido apresentados ainda. – Vejo que pouca coisa mudou, vocês ainda andam juntos. Só estão mais crescidos agora. – e mentalmente completou que ali faltavam dois personagens, era estranho, mas pensando bem, Pansy tampouco comentava sobre eles.

Agora os três estavam completamente desconsertados. Como aquela pessoa sabia da longa amizade entre todos eles?

Harry, divertido com a situação, notou os olhares atentos sobre si, buscando reconhecê-lo sem sucesso.

- Vejo que está usando o lenço. – notou a loira.

- Gostou?

- Sim, ficou muito bom, seu cabelo é lindo.

- Também acho – ajuntou Daphne.

Os rapazes, completamente perdidos, olhavam a troca de palavras.

- Pansy, é você quem decide quanto tempo vai durar a charada.

- Eu sei, Belo – Harry a fitou apertando os olhos, e de esguelha viu a confusão dos três homens da roda, mas eles nada comentaram.

- E agora que tal preparar uns coquetéis para nós? – indagou Daphne.

Ele a olhou um instante e depois ao pequeno grupo; e com um gesto de anuência em direção ao bar falou: - Se me acompanharem... – depois de receber a comanda das mãos de Pansy caminhou na direção do bar levando a loira platinada do grupo pela mão. O resto ficou alguns instantes para trás.

- Coquetel? Pansy quem é esta pessoa? Não vai nos apresentar? – indagou Nott curioso.

A moça os olhou misteriosa e respondeu enigmática por sobre os ombros: - Vocês sabem quem é essa pessoa, conhecem-na há tanto tempo quanto eu e Daphne.

Nott olhou os outros dois rapazes em busca de ajuda, e ambos deram de ombros. Pansy não diria nada, nem sob tortura! A confusão deles era a diversão dela.

No bar Harry já estava atrás da barra trajando o avental quando eles se acercaram.

- Tem certeza que não quer escolher?

- Não, eu disse de que deixaria a escolha com você. Então arrisque-se e faça algo que possa me agradar.

Ele a mirou alguns segundos, e notou a tímida troca de olhares entre Daphne e Nott, ali existia mais do que somente amizade...

- Vou preparar algo que talvez obrigue você a se arriscar para ter aquilo que tanto deseja. – ela corou na hora o fazendo rir; tinha acertado no alvo.

Com habilidade buscou na estante atrás dele as bebidas necessárias: Licor Kahlua, Licor Grand Marnier e Bailey's Irish Cream. Diante dos olhos que seguiam cada movimento de suas mãos colocou as bebidas em ordem num copo shooter com a ajuda de uma colher, tudo muito rápido e com perfeição, e então o drinque estava diante de Daphne.

- Agora eu quero ver se a senhorita vai ter coragem de bebê-lo, apresento o B52. – gracejou.

O grupo em volta olhou expectante a loira, que por sua vez levou a mão à bebida e devolvendo os olhares o bebeu de uma só vez, sem tossir, arrancando um sorriso de Harry pela audácia.

- Bravo!

Pansy riu dos dois.

- Bem, agora é o meu, e deixo a sua escolha também.

- Certo – como com Daphne, ele a olhou por alguns instantes, devolveu as garrafas anteriores ao lugar e começou escolher outras: Brandy, Angostura Bitter, 1/2 cubo de açúcar e no freezer pegou champagne resfriado.

Com desenvoltura, diante deles nasceu um novo drink. Numa taça flute o torrão de açúcar foi colocado no fundo, sobre ele o Brandy junto de um pequeno fio de Angostura Bitter, depois com delicadeza foi acrescentado o champagne resfriado e como decoração uma cereja que desceu até o fundo da taça seguida por uma fatia de laranja colocada na borda do copo.

- A você Pansy, apresento o Champagne Cocktail, vamos, prove.

Sem hesitação a moça o fez, a bebida era suave ao paladar e refrescante.

- Soberbo. – disse sorrindo, Harry assentiu de leve e voltou seus olhos ao resto do grupo.

- E os rapazes, o que vão querer?

Eles se entreolharam e o primeiro a se pronunciar foi Nott: - Escolha um para mim também.

- Certo. – enquanto analisava ao rapaz diante de si, o moreno serviu uma água Evian a Daphne – Para limpar seu paladar. – de bom grado a moça aceitou, o B52² esquentava como o inferno.

Arrumado o equipamento do drink anterior, começou a separar os novos ingredientes: Gin, suco de limão, Gomme Syrup e Club Soda. Colocou numa coqueteleira o Gin, suco de limão, Gomme Syrup e gelo, e com uma maestria de dar inveja fez algumas manobras para eles, e logo despejou a mistura num copo highball, completou a diferença com Club Soda e colocou uma fatia de limão como decoração, com um guardanapo estendeu o copo ao rapaz que o aceitou.

- Espero que goste Nott, este é um Gin Fizz.

Mesmo estranhando ouvir seu nome com aquela facilidade sair daqueles lábios tomou um gole da bebida, e surpreso viu como era refrescante: - Muito bom.

Harry sorriu e começou a arrumar os apetrechos usados, terminando olhou aos outros dois rapazes: - De quem é a vez?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Posso ser eu – disse por fim Zabini.

- Para você tenho um drink especial, afinal foi comigo que sua noiva pretensamente o traiu, não?

- Não seja perverso Belo. – reclamou a mencionada fazendo bico.

- Palavras de Malfoy querida, brigue com ele também.

Com o riso dos jovens fazendo fundo, se pôs a separar os novos ingredientes: Cointreau, Licor Grand Marnier e Bailey's Irish Cream. Colocou, nas medidas corretas, tudo num copo old fashioned e misturou delicadamente com uma colher de cabo longo, pôs uma cereja de guarnição que foi ao fundo, juntou o copo a um guardanapo e o estendeu ao moreno que o pegou.

- Este é o Orgasm, acho que dispensa maiores apresentações. – articulou com um assomo de humor.

Blaise tomou a bebida e se viu aprisionado pelo sabor abrasador e forte. – Muito boa.

- Bem, bem, agora nos resta uma pessoa, vai escolher Malfoy?

O loiro notou como o nome saiu arrastado e lento, nos olhos verdes que o fitavam o reconhecimento certo de quem ele era.

Os olhos cinza perscrutaram a pessoa diante si, estava confundido, a beleza daquele ser o estava desconcertando, e por mais que puxasse pela memoria, nada lhe vinha à cabeça, apesar de ser considerado um bom fisionomista. Viu a provocação daquele sorriso e sentiu que, de algum modo, tinham uma ligação. Era fato que ele os conhecia pelo modo como falava com cada um deles, e também pelo nome dos dois amigos ausentes mencionados na entrada do clube.

- Deixo a sua escolha. – falou por fim, deixando que sua mente vagasse mais, buscando uma resposta enquanto fitava ao bartender em sua função. Por que era um rapaz, certo? Afinal a loira o chamara de Belo.

- Mais um desafio.

Mediu o loiro um pouco distante da barra, notou como o cérebro dele buscava uma resposta para o enigma de quem ele era. O magnetismo desprendido pelo loiro fazia muitas pessoas que passavam por perto olhar em sua direção. Mas ele matinha uma distancia segura, quando queria algo ele ia atrás, ele era o predador e não a presa de alguém. Frio, distante e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e atencioso com os amigos, isso se notava pelo modo como se movia em torno deles, tocando e se deixando tocar. No trabalho devia ser agressivo, mas como líder levava muitos consigo: estar no topo não era estar só.

Arrumou os aparatos do drink anterior e se pôs a separar os novos elementos: Vodka, Cointreau (Triple-Sec) e suco de limão. Colocou a mistura numa coqueteleira com gelo e a chocalhou por alguns segundos, do freezer retirou um copo de cocktail resfriado onde verteu a combinação, dentro deixou cair uma fatia fresca de limão, e junto a um guardanapo serviu a bebida ao loiro, na transição do copo de uma mão a outra um leve toque dos dedos ocorreu, causando, sem o outro saber, um frio na espinha e uma leve aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos.

- Te apresento o Kamikaze.

Já de posse do drink, Draco o levou aos lábios e sorveu: perfeito. Fresco, levemente amargo, aveludado e com vaporoso aroma cítrico.

Fez um movimento de reconhecimento a excelência da bebida ao moreno do outro lado que sorriu a ele.

- Agora que já atestamos sua habilidade com os coquetéis, que tal um pouco de Exhibition Flair, é assim mesmo que se fala? – pediu Pansy ainda tomando seu Champagne Cocktail.

- É mesmo, eu também quero ver. – ajuntou a outra loira.

"_Pelas divindades!", _pensou Harry, "_essas duas vão acabar comigo!"._

- Vamos, não seja malvado nos fazendo implorar! – reforçou Pansy com olhar pidão e travesso.

Resignado o moreno separou algumas garrafas de fácil manejo e diante dos olhares ansiosos das moças começou uma pequena amostra de manobras. A destreza exigida era imensa, o controle da respiração necessário e ainda tinha que fazer parecer que tudo era de uma facilidade que NÃO existia, exceto para o espectador. Algumas manobras eram comuns a todos os bartenders, outras eram de sua própria criação, para a competição tinha alguns ases na manga, esperava que fossem inovadores o suficiente para levar o primeiro lugar.

Era bom notar a admiração da platéia por sua apresentação, e era justamente isso que via agora no semblante daquelas pessoas que haviam infernizado sua vida. Os olhos cinza de Malfoy faiscavam fascinados, num ínfimo momento, o olhar prateado encontrou o verde, mas logo foi desviado quando um cliente mais afoito, e obviamente muito bêbado bateu as duas mãos com força no balcão do bar. Com agilidade, Harry parou a movimentação sem perder nenhuma das garrafas usadas.

- Em que posso servi-lo? – perguntou ele solícito.

- Queee tal dexxa-ar de brin-incar e tabr-ral-lhar. – a voz engrolada do homem era difícil de entender, mas trabalhava no ramo tempo suficiente para entender aquela estranha língua.

- Por favor, faça seu pedido. – num gesto quase imperceptível o moreno avisou ao um dos seguranças que seguia os passos do bêbado para que chegasse mais perto.

- Mn-anda qual-alquer co-is-sa.

Harry pegou um copo highball colocou gelo, groselha, Club Soda e suco de limão, decorou com uma cereja, colocou um canudo e serviu o cliente que quase derrubou o copo, desajeitado sorveu a mistura pelo canudo, e após um minuto, o cérebro dele processou que não havia álcool ali.

- Q-eu me-erda é esssa? – perguntou bravo o bêbado batendo o copo com força no balcão espirrando bebida em todas as direções.

- É um tira ressaca. Agora é melhor o senhor se acalmar e acompanhar esta pessoa até a zona de descanso. – Em nenhum momento o moreno aumentou o tom da voz ou perdeu a serenidade, e num piscar de olhos o segurança estava atrás do homem alcoolizado.

Mas antes de qualquer um deles reagir, o bêbado tentou jogar o copo na direção do bartender, mas Harry prevendo o descontrole segurou firme o pulso do homem evitando assim uma cena. O segurança da área VIP imobilizou rapidamente o homem por trás e o levou dali discretamente.

- Dalson, tente achar os acompanhantes dele, não dever ser difícil.

- Certo Potter.

E o segurança se foi meio que arrastando o bêbado para a carinhosamente batizada "Salinha dos Saidinhos".

- Potter? – indagou Blaise com uma chispa de reconhecimento.

Situação controlada, Harry permitiu voltar sua atenção ao grupo diante dele.

- Droga, este acontecimento pôs tudo a perder... bem, acabou o suspense? – os rapazes a olharam confusos – Oh por todos os deuses, não me digam que nem com essa pista esfregada na cara de vocês ainda não se lembram dele?

Pela confusão estampadas nas feições destes Pansy viu que não.

- Meu deus! – bufou perdendo a paciência – Draco, Theodore e Blaise, me deixem reapresentá-los a Harry Potter.

Este nome reavivou aos poucos lembranças quase enterradas, pasmados os três olharam a pessoa diante deles sob uma nova ótica. Era tão obvio depois que se sabia, estavam lá o tempo todo, aqueles olhos inacreditavelmente verdes, de uma tonalidade rara.

- Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, há quanto tempo! – quebrou o silêncio o bartender depois de limpar a bagunça causada pelo bêbado ao notar que os rapazes ainda não terminavam de assimilar que aquele que estava ali, era o mesmo Potter que eles aporrinhavam na época de estudantes.

É, realmente fazia um bocado de tempo, já que aquela coisa magrela de enormes e inocentes olhos verdes tinha se transformado naquela formosura toda, matutou Draco.

- Você ainda chora se alguém te xinga Potter? – cutucou o loiro, que foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque.

- Não, hoje quebro o nariz de quem me desrespeita, Malfoy. – o loiro ficou surpreso com a agilidade da resposta em tom de gracejo, mas velando uma verdade.

- E eu achando que você era uma moça que não tinha recebido certos atributos. – disse por fim Nott, fazendo um gesto cômico na frente do peito.

- Eu estava indo pela mesma linha, - acordou Blaise – quando o vi pela primeira vez achei que você estava experimentando como é ser lésbica, Pansy.

A loira rolou os olhos e resmungou: - Idiota!

- Mistério resolvido... Mas isso aqui é uma boate e eu ainda não dancei uma única musica, vamos Nott, quero dançar. – o rapaz diante do pedido implícito de companhia terminou a bebida pondo o copo sobre o balcão se dispôs a acompanhar Daphne até a pista do camarote. – Alguém mais se anima?

Foi à vez de Pansy terminar seu drink, e puxar Blaise que já tinha terminado o dele: - Nós vamos.

- Draco – chamou Nott – vamos?

O loiro olhou a figura que sorria atrás da barra.

- Não, vão vocês, farei companhia ao Potter.

Pansy o olhou de modo avaliador e desconfiado, o loiro pôs no rosto sua melhor expressão de bom menino, que óbviamente não a convenceu, mas ela deu de ombros e arrastou os amigos a pista.

- Não briguem garotos! – jogou ainda por sobre o ombro na direção deles.

Os dois se entreolharam, concordando.

Draco terminou seu Kamikaze e se postou mais perto de Harry, tomando o banquinho onde Daphne estava sentada.

- Como se encontrou com ela?

- Pura coincidência, ou como ela diz, coisas do destino. Eu estava entrando e ela estava saindo do Hotel Plaza on The River e nos chocamos, depois disto ela não me largou mais e ainda trouxe a Daphne para roda. – em tom de divertida confissão completou – Essas duas são malucas.

- E o Blaise achando que estava sendo traído. – brincou o loiro.

- Outro drink?

- Só se me acompanhar. Ainda está de serviço ou pode fazer uma pausa?

Harry olhou o relógio, duas da manhã, não era horário de encerrar, mas Malfoy parecia estar a fim de conversar. E bem, por que não?

- Certo, vou fazer mais um drink e me retiro. Quer escolher?

O loiro o olhou por um momento e meneou a cabeça em negação.

- Te deixei escolher uma vez e me surpreendi, vou arriscar... A escolha é sua.

- Ok. Este é um dos meus prediletos. Horse's Neck.

E mais uma vez Draco viu as mãos elegantes e de dedos longos fazerem sua magica. Com movimentos cadenciados e estudados, mas cheios de graça e controle, os ingredientes foram separados: Brandy, Ginger Ale e Angostura Bitter. Separou dois copos highball, em cada um pôs gelo, Brandy e Ginger Ale; mexeu e colocou uma dose pequena de Angostura Bitter em cada copo. Como enfeite descascou dois limões sicilianos e arrumou as cascas de modo que parte delas ficasse no interior de cada copo de bebida. Fechando a montagem colocou canudos grossos e vermelhos que contrastaram belamente com a bebida dourada.

A facilidade demonstrada pelo moreno era impressionante.

Harry retirou o avental e chamou um dos outros dois atendentes avisando que estava saindo mais cedo. Deu a volta no balcão e logo estava de frente ao loiro que o recebeu estendendo sua própria bebida, brindaram e sorveram um gole.

Perfeito pensou sorrindo atravessado ao moreno.

- Tem razão, é muito bom.

- Eu sei. – o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, onde estava modéstia ali? - Venha Malfoy, vamos achar um canto menos agitado para conversar.

Draco o viu assumir a dianteira, o caminhar do moreno era seguro e um pouco felino, uma sensualidade inata estava presente, a roupa negra aderia às curvas sutis, a calça deixava perceber que as nádegas a recheavam muito bem, as coxas seguiam arredondadas e perfeitamente proporcionais às pernas longas. A cintura era curiosamente marcada, sem ser excessivamente feminina e seguia com ombros estreitos dando equilíbrio ao corpo como um todo. Ele era delgado, mas não de uma magreza doentia como acontecia com muitas vítimas da moda. E a longa trança negra balançava a cada passo, deixando entrever a pele clara que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos daquele raro tom de verde, encimados por sobrancelhas negras e bem desenhadas, cílios longos, maçãs do rosto rosadas e uma boca carmesmim. Putz! Ele era uma perfeição! Quem diria que aquela coisinha descabelada e chorona desabrocharia num espetáculo destes...

Uma última porta, quase escondida, se abriu ao digitar de um código. Atrás dela, o som da pista de dança ficava bastante abafado e poltronas confortáveis se espalhavam pelo lugar rodeando mesas baixas. Harry foi até a imensa janela panorâmica, dali, quase num L fechado, viam toda a pista e a maioria dos camarotes através de suas aberturas envidraçadas a pista.

- Sala VIP dos VIPs, poucas pessoas tem acesso a este lugar.

- E como um bartender tem acesso a um local assim? – Draco inquiriu, entrecerrando os olhos cinzas e desconfiados.

- Segredo! – devolveu o moreno depois de mais um gole no drink.

Draco sorriu deixando a questão para trás.

- Você voltou quando? Se bem me lembro foi para o Japão, não é?

- Isso mesmo, eu fui morar com meu padrinho logo depois do acidente. – o gelo exposto tilintou na borda do copo de Harry ao mexê-lo com o canudo – E na verdade eu não voltei, vim para a final do campeonato de Flair Bartenders na RoadHouse, e aproveitei para tirar umas férias do serviço. Sabe, revendo a cidade, achei incrível como pouca coisa mudou!

- Então você não vive de ser bartender? – indagou enquanto registrava a novidade do moreno ser finalista no afamado concurso.

- Bem que eu queria, - riu ele - mas não, tenho formação em Analise de Sistemas e Tecnologia da Informação com especialização em Marketing e Economia. Presto serviços nas empresas de meu padrinho e em algumas outras.

Draco olhou assombrado, aquela formação não se via todo dia.

- E o que você faz mais especificamente? – aquele assunto o interessava.

- Posso resumir? – perguntou brincando.

- Lógico.

- Bem, basicamente monitoro a imagem das empresas na internet, desenvolvendo planos de comunicação e marketing, produzindo informações que depois postamos em redes sociais e também estabeleço estratégicas eletrônicas para colocar as páginas dessas empresas entre as primeiras nas ferramentas de busca. E, logicamente não faço isso sozinho, tenho uma ótima equipe.

Ali existia muito mais que beleza.

- E como isso te levou ao que vimos hoje? Jogar garrafas e coqueteleiras no ar e engolir fogo não contam como qualificação para nada disto.

Harry o mirou divertido.

- Foi por acaso, um dia saí com os funcionários depois de uma jornada massacrante e fomos até um bar, quando vi já estava deslumbrado, eu nem era formado na época, peguei umas indicações com o bartender que nos atendeu e alguns meses depois me inscrevi em alguns cursos. Foi uma válvula de escape para pressão do trabalho. Logo depois descobri a pirofagia ainda dentro do terreno dos bartenders como se fosse uma espécie de especialização entende? Só que mais voltada para entretenimento do que o show de coqueteleiras e garrafas. Posso garantir que funciona muito bem como terapia desestressante.

- Com certeza, você é muito bom.

- Obrigado Malfoy. E você, o que faz? Não me diga que tem algum hobby bizarro como o meu?

Ambos riram do descabimento da pergunta. Os Malfoys eram conhecidos por suas tradições arraigadas.

- Conforme o esperado, segui os passos de meu pai, me formei em Cambridge na área de Administração com ênfase em Comércio Exterior. Acho que nunca estudei tanto na vida. Nott e Zabini estavam comigo, por isso o sofrimento das horas infinitas de estudo não foi tão ruim. – o loiro revolveu o gelo dentro do copo com canudo, a bebida estava quase no fim – No inicio trabalhei com meu pai nas empresas da família, e logo de cara nos desentendemos por sermos muito parecidos. A corda arrebentou do meu lado; eu saí, fui batalhar emprego e consegui vaga numa das empresas concorrentes da Malfoy, nunca vi meu pai tão descontrolado. No fim ele cedeu e eu voltei aos negócios da família, mas trabalhamos em áreas distintas.

Harry pensava: "_Então ele teve coragem de ir contra o pai? Certamente uma amostra de caráter forte."_

- E como você alivia a tensão do dia a dia? – indagou Harry curioso.

- Bem, com sexo, é óbvio. – Falou o loiro num tom debochado, mas deixando bem clara a veracidade da declaração.

- Ah sim, sexo, a panacéia para todos os males. – burlou-se Harry.

– Nem todos podem jogar garrafas pra cima com tal destreza e nem cuspir fogo Potter.

Harry levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Certo, certo...

Depois de uma pequena pausa o loiro se pronunciou.

- E as empresas de sua família? Soube que seus pais tinham algumas espalhadas pelo Reino Unido.

Um reflexo de tristeza passou pelos olhos verdes e Draco achou que tinha passado da conta com a pergunta, mas antes que se desculpasse pela falta de tato o outro falou:

- Depois de um tempo, Sirius e eu achamos melhor vendê-las, ele não tinha como estar nos dois continentes ao mesmo tempo e eu nunca desejei ser empresário. Assim não havia razão para mantê-las. O lucro obtido foi reinvestido em fundos financeiros e outros bens imóveis, até adquiri algumas ações do Google e da Apple na bolsa de valores. Estou na espera do Facebook fazer a mesma coisa e colocar suas ações no mercado.

- Então estou diante de um investidor multifacetado, que trabalha por gosto mesmo.

- Por aí, mas a maioria dos meus rendimentos acabam reinvestidos, e uma parte vai para doações a algumas ONGs.

O loiro estava impressionado.

- Potter, confesso que estou muito impressionado, e até entendo a fascinação devotada de Pansy por você.

- Não seja exagerado! Existem muitos outros como eu por aí! – desfez Harry sem dar muita atenção.

- Bem, podem até existir, mas eu só conheço um, e é você. – insistiu o loiro o olhando fixamente.

- Você também tem seus méritos Malfoy; imagino que deva ser complicado administrar tantas empresas como as que vocês possuem. Deus todo poderoso! Fico até pensado a quantidade de sexo que deve fazer para se desestressar.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Nem é tanto assim.

- Ah! Malfoy, sinto muito, mas a Pansy já me passou seu perfil de Casanova de fio a pavio. Fiquei impressionado com sua lista de conquistas. Não deve ser fácil ser um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do Reino Unido e conseguir continuar nesta condição por tanto tempo.

- Nott também está nesta lista.

- Eu sei, mas já percebi que ele e a Daphne logo vão assumir compromisso, está na cara! Então da sua turma, você ficará como o único da lista.

- Depois desta fiquei até com medo de suas conversas com a Pansy. Demônios! Como acham tanto assunto pra conversar? Como você aturou aquelas duas?

- Deve ser meu lado mais feminino entrando em jogo, minha androginia é mais que só aparência...

Os dois sabiam que aquilo era uma grande bobagem, na verdade ele se divertia com as conversas nonsense das moças e nada mais. A afirmação descabida se baseava puramente nas deduções ridículas e equivocadas das pessoas sobre sua aparência que mesclava características dos dois sexos.

- Tudo bem, mas você é realmente estonteante Potter!

- Um elogio? Isso foi realmente um elogio? – teatralmente Harry fingiu verificar a temperatura – devo estar com febre e tendo delírios...

- Para quem era tão esquisito quando mais novo...

- Também meritório saco de pancadas e receptor de ofensas, não esqueça.

- Certo, isso também. Mas falando sério, você ficou muito bonito, ainda que meio delicado demais para um representante do sexo masculino. – zombou em tom de brincadeira o loiro.

- Bem, esse foi o elogio mais torto que recebi, mas tudo bem. Pode parar de rasgar seda Malfoy, as pessoas também te seguem com o olhar, eu notei. Você tem o tipo de beleza que eu jamais terei, exalando masculinidade por cada poro, ainda que pela sua lista de conquistas sua bissexualidade fique evidente. – alfinetou o moreno que continuou falando: - Eu vivo na dualidade da mente das pessoas, não posso ser "homem" devido a minha aparência feminina, e não posso ser "mulher" devido a minha fisiologia masculina. Pairo no limbo, ainda que só pela aparência, e aprendi a gostar disto depois que consegui livrar minha mente de todas as palavras ofensivas e crueldades que sofri na época no Instituto Hogwarts. Quando cheguei ao Japão, estava quebrado não só pela perda de meus pais mais também pela violência a que vocês me expuseram, e Sirius me recebeu de braços e mente aberta, - o moreno sorriu nostálgico – ele me ajudou a curar cada uma das minhas feridas e a seguir adiante. Devo muito a ele.

- Eu era uma peste maldosa na época da escola, não é?

- Sim você era Malfoy, e Deus queira que não crie seus filhos no mesmo molde, ninguém merece passar pelo que passei, nem todos saem disto inteiros como eu saí. E não, não estou atrás de um pedido de desculpas, como já falei para a Pansy dias atrás. O passado já foi e não pode ser alterado. Tanto que me tornei amigo dela; o que você é hoje é e que importa.

Draco fitou o rapaz diante de si e soube que estava perante uma pessoa muito melhor e mais forte que ele.

- Você é uma pessoa rara Potter, tenha certeza disto.

- Se você diz...

O silêncio que caiu entre eles estava longe de ser incômodo, e os dois aproveitaram a brecha para dar uma olhada na festa que corria solta lá embaixo e nos camarotes, o pessoal ainda estava agitado e no embalo.

- Potter – chamou o loiro.

Harry o olhou dando a entender que estava prestando atenção.

- Podemos tentar mais uma vez?

Harry buscou no fundo dos olhos cinza a razão daquilo, não viu ali a maldade outrora tão presente. Ele já tinha dado uma chance para Pansy e Daphne, seria injusto deixar Malfoy e os outros de fora.

- Com certeza.

- É bom saber isto. – Draco ficou de pé, Harry se viu fazendo o mesmo – Então, muito prazer, Draco Malfoy.

- Harry Potter, e o prazer é meu.

O aperto de mão foi firme, a mão do loiro maior que a sua, envolveu seus dedos delgados e longos num estreitar acolhedor. Será que só ele sentiu aquela energia quente e eletrificante o percorrer?

- Bem Malfoy, é melhor voltarmos à festa, ou Pansy vai querer nossas cabeças espetadas num tridente.

- Infelizmente concordo com sua análise apurada da situação, - gracejou o loiro - mas antes de sairmos, tome aqui – completou sacando do bolso um pequeno retângulo prateado que aberto deixou entrever seu interior – meu cartão.

Harry também sacou seu porta cartão, tão simples como o outro com as letras H.P. gravadas na tampa – E este é o meu. Agora vamos, estou sentindo daqui a aura assassina de Pansy nos alcançando.

Antes de saírem o loiro se fez ouvir mais uma vez.

- Não vai me contar o segredo do acesso à esta sala? Qual é o mistério?

Harry o fitou intensamente e depois se virou marotamente chicoteando a trança em suas costas.

A resposta veio em seguida num tom indicando claramente sua diversão com a curiosidade do outro: - Ah Malfoy, descubra sozinho.

O loiro sorriu e o seguiu.

Não tinham ficado nem uma hora afastados dos outros, mas foi o suficiente para Pansy exigir a atenção dos dois por um bom tempo. Harry e Blaise trataram de providenciar drinks para todos, e logo uma rodada de Singapore Sling chegou sendo muito bem recebida por todos.

Na pequena roda formada, os amigos continuaram a dançar. A noite ainda estava na metade.

O Dj estava inspirado e a batida da música repercutia pelas paredes, na pista jatos de fumaça e luzes multicoloridas levavam os dançantes numa frenética loucura rítmica, o globo espelhado girava refletindo as luzes que colidiam com suas facetas.

No camarote, Draco estava atônito com o balançar despojado e sensual do corpo de Harry Potter que se movia na batida que bombava nas caixas de som. Num show particular, ele e Pansy dançavam quase colados um ao outro numa demonstração de entrosamento invejável, e de soslaio viu que tanto Theo quanto Blaise também estavam bastante surpreendidos com o que acontecia na frente deles.

Era sexy e quente demais.

Verde no azul, quase numa batalha campal para ver quem seduzia quem, e no fim o azul recuou.

- Eu me rendo Harry, você é muito mais sexy que eu; e meninos, fechem a boca. – zombou a loira cedendo seu lugar para Daphne. A química era muito menor entre eles, mas mesmo assim foi bom de observar, diferente de Pansy, Daphne não tinha uma aura sexy, tudo era mais delicado e Harry se moldou, numa dança com muito menos sex-appeal.

Nott agradeceu mentalmente quando no fim os dois se separaram sorrindo um para o outro.

Algum tempo depois um homem se aproximou do grupo com um sorriso que não pressagiava nada de bom, e sem que ninguém tivesse tempo de reagir se agarrou em Harry abraçando-o apertado por trás, no rosto do moreno uma expressão de surpresa se estampou e então com um giro de corpo que faria inveja a qualquer um dos seguranças da boate, Harry num movimento que facilmente podia ter sido retirado de um filme de artes marciais, inverteu as posições prendendo o braço de seu suposto atacante as costas e apertou num ponto que pela cara do sujeito devia se doloroso.

Quando reconheceu quem era Harry, soltou a pessoa imediatamente.

- Alexus! – esbravejou irritado ajudando o homem a se recompor – Ainda vou te machucar um dia desses!

- Vamos, não foi tanto assim! – rebateu ele, achando graça da expressão séria do jovem. Sirius tinha razão, ele podia se defender sozinho, seu ombro estava ardendo! Ele era ágil como um gato e bastante forte, mesmo com aquela constituição leve.

- Harry? – chamou Pansy o fazendo voltar sua atenção aos que o rodeavam. As expressões variavam em cada rosto, indo do choque à pura curiosidade.

- Me desculpem pela confusão – disse o albino se dirigindo aos outros jovens na roda.

Retomando a situação, Harry sorriu serenando os ânimos e se voltando ao grupo começou as apresentações: – Apresento a vocês Alexus Fairfax, o dirigente do Fabric. - E se voltando ao albino continuou: - Alexus estes são Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Grengrass, Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy.

Alexus sorriu com cortesia para o grupo e não deixou transparecer sua surpresa ao ouvir alguns dos sobrenomes mais influentes no Reino Unido.

Quando Harry tinha dito mais cedo que alguns conhecidos viriam para a balada da noite, não tinha se interessado em saber os nomes, mas se o tivesse feito não estaria tão pasmo agora. Eles já haviam estado na boate, mas agora era diferente, afinal eram amigos do "chefe".

- Vejo que está em companhia de belas damas Harry. Diga-me, elas não estão zangadas com você por roubar uma parte da atenção dos rapazes com este seu rostinho de boneca? – O que tinha começado como um elogio, evoluiu para uma ligeira zombaria arrancando sorrisos das pessoas na roda e fazendo Harry olhar aborrecido para Alexus.

- Você tem uma boate para tocar, não é mesmo, Alexus? – rebateu o moreno com falsa alegria.

- Vou mandar te jogar para fora Harry Potter! – o ameaçou o homem com uma expressão desgostada totalmente falsa.

- Por favor, faça isto. – falou o moreno em tom de zombaria.

- Viram como me trata? Com total insubordinação! – disse com fatalismo em direção ao grupo; gracejando.

- Ah, mas ele pode, nunca vi um bartender tão bom, e olha que ele ainda cospe fogo! – disse Pansy entrando na brincadeira. – E enche os olhos de todos com sua beleza. – completou ela piscando coquete para Harry.

Draco acompanhava a interação entre o moreno e Fairfax com interesse, ali havia muito mais que um vínculo empregatício, a maneira como se tratavam demonstrava respeito e amizade que ia além do relacionamento patrão/empregado.

- Me sinto derrotado por suas aguçadas colocações Srtª. Parkinson. – concedeu o homem divertindo a moça. – Então me deixem voltar às minhas responsabilidades como bem apontou nosso bartender aqui.

E se voltando para Harry, Alexus perguntou com um brilho de verdadeira preocupação só vista pelo moreno:

- Soube que houve uma pequena altercação no balcão, você esta bem? - Harry retribuiu o olhar com carinho, Alexus os visitava muito no Japão, era como um tio querido. Sorrindo assentiu a ele dando a entender que estava tudo bem, e isto pareceu acalmar homem.

- Então eu me retiro, tenham uma boa noite, jovens! – disse de forma geral abrangendo a todos na roda com um sorriso cortês e se foi.

O resto da noitada transcorreu sem maiores problemas com todos se divertindo. Naquela noite Draco não foi atrás de companhia, olhar a Harry Potter dançando era muito mais interessante que caçar alguém.

Na saída Harry se negou a deixa-los pagar a comanda do grupo, e depois de alguns protestos acabaram cedendo diante do sorriso calmo do moreno. Para consternação de Harry, Pansy lhe deu um forte abraço e beijo na bochecha como despedida, ele olhou se desculpando com o noivo que sorriu de volta, ele não era louco de contrariar as excentricidades da sua prometida.

Quando o grupo enfim retirou-se, o moreno foi direto até a sala de Alexus se deixando cair no sofá. O homem não estava por ali.

Até que tudo tinha corrido bem, era notável a mudança de caráter nos rapazes também, e isso o estava intrigando. Algo ali não estava claro, de algum modo aqueles seres abomináveis da época do ensino médio tinham se tornado pessoas adultas muito aprazíveis. E isso era um enigma interessante.

O cansaço da noite chegou manso, o corpo foi aconchegando-se no macio sofá, e o sono acabou por levar o moreno a seu reino enquanto ele pensava e especulava sobre os novas personalidades dos seus antigos colegas.

Quando Alexus chegou à sala com o sol raiando e a boate vazia, achou-o dormindo no sofá. Em silencio fitou com carinho o rapaz adormecido, apreciando a beleza ímpar que combinava perfeitamente com o coração bondoso e honesto, uma pessoa maravilhosa que encantava com um único sorriso. Havia acontecido com ele, bastou um sorriso e ele sentiu-se conquistado por Harry, na época com seus 17 anos de idade. Ele e Sirius acompanharam o desabrochar do garoto e concordavam com as tentaçãoes e perigos que a beleza dele traria, mas na medida que foi ganhando confiança, tornou-se independente, porém sempre atencioso e terno para com todos.

Buscando uma manta de lã, cobriu o moreno no sofá que se ajeitou apreciando o calor do tecido, mas não acordou. Alexus sentou-se na poltrona vazia e ligou a TV em volume baixo, voltando a assistir seu jogo de rúgbi.

Quando Harry acordou sentiu o calor da coberta e piscou buscando se localizar, na TV um monte de homens se amontoavam uns sobre os outros em mais uma violenta jogada de rúgbi. E por fim localizou Alexus dormindo e babando, na poltrona.

Acomodou-se melhor e voltou a dormir.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHHDDHDHDH

O começo da noite ainda carregava uma parcela do calor do dia, o sol tinha se mantido abrasador, obrigando a todos buscar uma sombra ou um sorvete, se não estivesse de dieta, o que era justo o seu caso. O sorvete de pistache estava uma delicia, sem contar que arrefecia em muito o calor. Por milagre suas acompanhantes não tinham dado as caras, então estava sozinho. Cabelo preso num coque frouxo, bermuda e camiseta de tecido quase transparente, que era a última moda, segundo Pansy, que o obrigara a comprar a peça em uma de suas muitas andanças pelas boutiques de grife da cidade. Calçava um par de tênis e a tiracolo a sempre presente mochila.

Sobre a mesa à sua frente o laptop aberto mostrava uma longa lista de correspondência, era dia de colocar os e-mails em dia, sanar as dúvidas de seus subordinados, e responder ás inúmeras perguntas "engraçadinhas" a respeito de suas férias e sobre os pedidos de lembrancinhas. Muitos e-mails eram do padrinho que gostava de estar a par de cada passo seu, a típica superproteção.

Respondeu a todos com eficiência e cortesia, chegando a comentar com Sirius sobre o encontro com os antigos colegas de classe, deixando bem claro como eles tinham mudado, mas já sabendo de antemão que o padrinho iria ficar nervoso e enviaria ainda mais e-mails recheados de perguntas e conselhos. Não havia como esconder o fato, pois certamente o enxerido do Alexus abriria a boca e o assunto nunca teria fim, então dos males o menor, que Sirius soubesse por ele.

Quando o sol sumiu no horizonte, eram perto de nove da noite e ele se pôs a caminhar de volta ao hotel pensando no que faria aquela noite, a boate na qual iria trabalhar tinha ligado desmarcando e como estava um tanto cansado não criou obstáculos.

Mas ele queria sair, e sua situação foi resolvida assim que chegou ao hotel. Na passagem pelo átrio em direção aos elevadores, um dos atendentes entregou a ele um envelope retangular de fechamento reto lacrado com cera trazendo um brasão onde se lia Maddox. O toque aveludado do papel e o lacre tradicional exalavam distinção. E depois de ler a missiva, aceitou o convite.

Ás onze horas uma limusine chegou para busca-lo, assim como o indicado na correspondência. O interior do automóvel era puro luxo até nos mínimos detalhes, um carro para impressionar.

Sua chegada à badalada e exclusiva casa não causou comoção, ainda era cedo e poucas pessoas estavam por ali, mas isso não evitou alguns longos olhares em sua direção. Trajava um terno de ombros ligeiramente marcados, calça de cós baixo de cor areia e blusa de tricô fino de um tom de areia mais escuro, cinto marrom fino fazendo conjunto com o sapato também marrom e usado sem meia, o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto com mechas emoldurando o rosto e deixando entrever os brincos de argola de ouro branco em ambas as orelhas. Estava vestido discretamente, mas sabia ser impossível passar despercebido e já se acostumara com isso.

Na entrada alguém o esperava, e no caminho até a mesa de seu anfitrião, prestou atenção nos detalhes, tudo ali era requintado e luxuoso.

No restaurante foi encaminhado até uma mesa onde o ocupante assim que o avistou ficou de pé. Um homem bonito na casa dos 50 anos, cabelos castanhos bem cortados, um rosto de simetria máscula onde olhos verdes o miravam com interesse, o corpo bem cuidado trajava um terno de cor escura com elegância. Sem dúvida um homem vivido e sedutor, concluiu o moreno ao ver o sorriso charmoso endereçado a ele.

- Enfim, estou conhecendo Harry Potter.

- Posso dizer o mesmo Tom Riddle.

O aperto de mão entre ambos foi forte, e logo Riddle indicava ao moreno que se sentasse.

- Admito que estava curioso para conhecê-lo, os rumores sobre você correm a cidade.

- Espero que os rumores falem de coisas boas.

- Tenha certeza disto, mas os que falam sobre sua beleza posso comprovar neste exato instante por meus próprios olhos. E com toda certeza não lhe fizeram a devida justiça. – Harry sorriu para o homem, ele sabia fazer um elogio.

Um garçom aproximou-se a mesa com os cardápios a um chamado de Riddle. O menu era perfeito e cobria a muitos pratos, pedidos feitos resolveram tomar um drinque enquanto esperavam a preparação do jantar. Harry optou por um Brandy Alexander e Riddle por um Whiskey Sour.

- E como vai sua preparação para a competição? – Riddle iniciou a conversação .

- Confesso que devia estar me preparando mais, só que a cidade me chama a percorrer ruas e parques todos os dias. Afinal faz muitos anos que não visito Londres. – não foi uma surpresa para Harry saber que o homem estava a par de seus movimentos na cidade, afinal, amabilidades à parte, ele estava ali para negociar. Mas numa conversa agradável também se aprendia muito sobre o outro; e ambos tinham consciência que suas vidas pessoais e comerciais haviam sido extensivamente pesquisadas. Afinal era assim que o mundo dos negócios funcionava.

Enquanto as mesas ao redor deles se enchiam de pessoas em busca de um bom jantar, eles debatiam sobre o mundo dos negócios e politica, tocaram no assunto que tinha posto o Japão em evidencia alguns meses atrás: o trágico tsunami e a quase catástrofe nuclear. Harry sabia que o homem o estava testando, esmiuçando até onde ia seu conhecimento, mas ele não fora aluno do Instituto Hogwarts por nada, ali só os alunos mais destacados tinham vaga. Aquela escola de ensino médio era voltada para jovens que se sobressaiam, com inteligência acima da média ou que descendiam de famílias antigas e poderosas e portanto deviam mostrar máxima excelência. Apesar de sua família, os Potter, serem de estirpe antiga e ricos empresários, ele também se destacava pela inteligência, na época, este fato aliado a sua androginia, ou seja, nerd e esquisito, era motivo mais que suficiente para ser escolhido como alvo predileto dos outros.

No final do jantar Riddle se rendeu.

-Você não só é bonito como também muito arguto Potter, não consigo achar um ponto fraco para te derrubar. – concedeu o homem sorrindo.

- Devo aceitar isto como um elogio? – inquiriu o moreno em tom de chiste.

- Por favor, faça-o. Poucos são os que me impressionam, especialmente os jovens. É certo que você ainda tem um longo caminho para trilhar, mas está indo na direção certa. Black foi um bom mestre.

- Muito me honram suas palavras, sei o quanto é difícil agradar o poderoso Riddle. Também ouvi rumores a seu respeito; sua fama é de ser um homem duro de negociar e poucos tem chance de tratar pessoalmente com você.

- Mas você provou que não sou inescrutável, certo?

- Certo, mas tenho a desculpa de que este negócio me interessa, e muito, assim como a você.

Foi quando um fulgor estranho passou pelos olhos do homem que Harry entendeu que a verdadeira proposta ia ser feita, e não estava enganado. Por mais que demonstrasse profissionalismo e correção em toda e qualquer negociação aquilo sempre acontecia, a prova de fogo. Sorriu tristemente por dentro, infelizmente com Tom Riddle não seria diferente. A crosta de civilidade daquele homem era muito bem envernizada, mas um bom conhecedor podia ver o que se escondia por debaixo. O homem que galgou um caminho duro e cortante até o topo, e que exigia total submissão daqueles que trabalhavam com ele pela simples necessidade de sentir o poder nas mãos. Uma pessoa de origem proletária, que lutou muito e se tornou poderoso. Um lobista temido e muito requisitado no Reino Unido.

- Até onde você iria para conseguir fechar este negócio Harry Potter? – nem o sorriso cortês conseguia disfarçar a luxuria que brilhava nos olhos dele que o fitavam intensamente.

- Não tão longe, posso garantir. – respondeu Harry o fitando diretamente nos olhos, mostrando que não recuaria daquela posição.

-Mesmo que isso signifique perder o negócio?

- Não se engane Riddle, o negócio me interessa, mas não passo por cima dos meus princípios morais para atingir meta alguma de negociação.

- Sua postura é muita rígida meu jovem, mas este seu rosto de anjo é uma tentação.

- Não é minha beleza que negocia por mim.

- Nunca? – insistiu o homem o olhando fixamente, buscando ávido por qualquer momento de fraqueza.

- Nunca. – reafirmou o moreno com toda certeza.

- Então chegamos a um impasse.

- Não existe impasse, se a negociação se baseia nesta permuta, devo dizer que encerramos por aqui. – disse Harry dando um singelo, mas firme sorriso.

Riddle recostou-se ao espaldar da cadeira e fitou fixamente o jovem à sua frente. Ele uma preciosidade, no olhar que o fitava de volta por sob a borda da taça de um Golden Dream enquanto levava a taça aos lábios, existia a determinação de quem não cederia um milímetro de sua posição. Ele gostava de desafios, e tinha encontrado um.

Do clube que ficava anexo ao restaurante, ouvia-se o som abafado da balada que era comandada pelo DJ em sua gaiola envidraçada. Harry sentia-se animado para a noitada, e sabia que o homem do outro lado da mesa não lhe negaria aquilo, e pelo olhar dele se notava que estava longe de desistir de arrastá-lo a cama mais próxima.

Seria uma noite interessante com um jogo de gato e rato.

Na pista da Maddox, que era um clube fechado aos sócios com poucas exceções, mesas baixas e iluminadas, no centro de cada uma delas um balde com gelo e bebidas; alguns sofás de couro também se encontravam espalhados. Ali a clientela era bem diferente da Fabric, todos eram extremamente ricos, exigiam e obtinham e excelência em cada detalhe.

Riddle o conduziu até uma mesa mais afastada onde se sentou. Harry olhou para a pista onde algumas pessoas já dançavam: - Me acompanha? – indagou ao homem sentado e já se servindo de uma bebida.

Ele negou com um meneio de cabeça, mas acenou para que ele não se detivesse, e sem mais contemplações Harry foi para a pista.

O moreno varou a noite entre a mesa e a pista. Riddle acompanhava os movimentos do corpo perfeito com um brilho voraz no olhar, e sabia que Harry várias vezes o havia flagrado com aquela expressão faminta. Várias pessoas passaram pela mesa deles no correr da noite; alguns para cumprimentar e outros tantos para indagar sobre quem o acompanhava. Mas o alvo de seu desejo não cedeu um milímetro em sua resolução.

Harry solicitou a limusine para se retirar quase às cinco da manhã e na despedida ficou implícita a certeza de um novo encontro: a "negociação" não estava encerrada.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Por volta das nove da manhã um barulho insistente e contintínuo o obrigou a abrir os olhos na penumbra de sua suíte no hotel. Sonolento, atendeu ao celular sem olhar quem era.

- Potter. - Disse ele com a voz ainda mais rouca por causa do sono.

- Te acordei? – Aquela voz era mais que reconhecível.

- Pode ter certeza. – resmungou de volta e ouviu uma risada em resposta.

- Vamos Potter, mexa-se, estou te convidando para uma festa na piscina. Está um dia esplendorosamente ensolarado. – floreou o outro em claro tom de brincadeira.

Harry gemeu, a cama estava tão confortável.

- Acredito que dispensarei o convite, Malfoy.

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Vou avisar a Pansy da sua decisão.

Malfoy sabia jogar sujo, a garota maluca era capaz de colocar o hotel abaixo e depois arrastá-lo até a festa na maldita piscina daquele loiro infernal!

- Ok, você venceu. Me passe o endereço. – não tinha escapatória.

- Eu sabia que você se renderia frente a um argumento tão contundente, Potter. – disse Malfoy.

- Malfoy, você usou um golpe muito, muito baixo, e sabe disto.

- É mesmo? – duvidou o loiro com evidente diversão. – Ah certo, que seja! Mas no final, você vai vir. Esteja pronto em uma hora, alguém vai te buscar. Até mais! – e desligou antes do moreno conseguir articular algo.

MAL-DI-TO!

A batalha já estava perdida, e ele nem podia enrolar para chegar mais tarde. Deus! Era tããão cedo!

Chutando as cobertas foi para o banheiro, um banho bem gelado com certeza o acordaria.

Harry não estava nem um pouco surpreso quando a limusine de Pansy entrou na Kensington Palace Gardens, a rua mais cara da Inglaterra e uma das mais seletivas do mundo. Os Malfoys sabiam viver com estilo. Por detrás dos imensos portões de ferro artisticamente forjados, um palacete evidenciava o fato da residência ser uma herança de gerações, cercado por primorosos jardins que expunham a casa como se fosse uma jóia incrustada em meio à natureza.

Um mordomo empertigado o levou pelos corredores da bela mansão até o jardim interno, um caminho pavimentado com pedras de cor escura, e que era ladeado por uma grama muito verde, pintalgado de arbustos floridos e algumas arvores que seguia em direção a uma imensa piscina rodeada de guarda-sóis e tendas que forneciam sombra às pessoas sentadas nas mesas ali dispostas, assim como algumas espreguiçadeiras esperavam os corajosos que desejassem tostar ao sol.

Tirando os óculos de lentes escuras, ele os colocou na cabeça a fim de empurrar a franja para trás e esquadrinhou o local atrás dos dois seres malévolos que o tiraram de seu merecido sono. Como sempre olhares de estranhamento lhe foram dirigidos.

- Então eles conseguiram te trazer até aqui! – escutou à sua direita – Chantagem?

Harry balançou a cabeça confirmando a pergunta de Nott, que estava caminhando a seu lado com um sorriso amigável nos lábios.

- O Malfoy tem uma arma poderosa chamada Pansy, os dois se mancomunaram para me arrancar da cama.

- Não reclame Potter, a Pansy ia te buscar sem te telefonar, você teve foi sorte. – acrescentou uma terceira voz. Sério, o sorriso branco e brilhante de Zabini poderia facilmente cegar uma pessoa. – Venham, vamos sair do sol.

Acomodaram-se numa das mesas e minutos depois uma Pansy esfuziante apareceu arrastando consigo Malfoy.

Não era uma típica festa de jovens na piscina, daquelas de lotar a casa e com música nas alturas. Cinquenta pessoas no máximo circulavam pelo local, vestidos como se estivessem prestes a assistir um desfile de roupas informais da Lacoste ou Tommy Hilfiger, de tão padronizadas que eram as vestimentas.

As roupas femininas eram em sua maioria conjuntos de blusas, saias ou calças leves e fluidas com tênis ou sandálias frescas. E as roupas masculinas se resumiam basicamente em calças fazendo conjunto com a tradicional polo, tênis ou chinelos e sandálias de tiras grossas, e os homens mais novos ainda ousavam andar de boné ou uma cor mais chamativa nas camisetas.

De soslaio olhou a própria roupa: uma calça pescador de cor clara, camisa verde claro de mangas curtas com pequenas estampas de caveiras e nos pés um chinelo bege de tiras grossas. Bem, estava destoando levemente do padrão dali, e isso ficava claro a cada novo olhar que recebia.

- Harry, não me diga que está usando roupas da Rei Kawakubo? – disse Daphne chegando até a mesa deles, acompanhada de uma senhora muito bonita e elegante. – Eu estive em Paris no desfile dela, e Deus! Daria qualquer coisa para ver um homem usando uma daquelas saias com estampa de caveiras.

Ele sorriu concordando com moça. Rei Kawakubo, uma famosa estilista japonesa conhecida por suas criações um pouco fora dos parâmetros, era amiga da família, e sempre que podia o usava para testar alguma de suas criações. Ele tinha uma daquelas saias, mas ainda não tivera ânimo de usá-la.

- Bem que eu estava reconhecendo o estilo. – completou Pansy o olhando mais atentamente.

- Rei é amiga do Sirius – Foi bastante rápido, mas ele viu um brilho estranho passar pelo olhar da mulher que agora o fitava com mais atenção, e se havia alguma surpresa por conta de sua aparência, estava muito bem camuflada. – E ela gosta de me usar de cobaia de vez em quando.

- Antes que se enredem numa discussão sobre moda, me permitam apresentá-lo devidamente à minha mãe. – Draco cortou as duas moças que já mostravam qual seria o rumo de uma certamente longa conversa.

- Perdão, que falta de atenção a minha – desculpou-se Daphne voltando um olhar de desculpas para a mulher mais velha.

- Não se incomode, querida. – apaziguou a loira alta com um sorriso.

- Potter, esta é minha mãe, Narcisa Malfoy – Harry ficou de pé e como um verdadeiro cavalheiro beijou a mão que a senhora lhe estendeu – Mãe, este é Harry Potter, um amigo dos tempos de escola.

- É um prazer recebê-lo em nossa casa, senhor Potter.

- Sua residência é fabulosa senhora Malfoy.

O elogio foi respondido com um alinhado meneio de cabeça denotando a requintada educação da qual a senhora com certeza era possuidora. Ela ficou mais alguns momentos entre eles, mas logo se retirou com as outras duas moças do grupo, os rapazes tinham deixado claro que aquele dia o moreno passaria entre eles. Harry quase suspirou, lá vinham mais alguns "testes" por parte do "Clube do Bolinha".

Logo se viu enredado numa conversação típica de jovens bem sucedidos que englobava desde o exercício da sua profissão, até politica e de que maneira os negócios se afetavam mutuamente. Foi justamente quando Harry falava da crise na Grécia e seu efeito sobre a União Europeia que um homem loiro de aparência distinta se acercou ao grupo.

- Vejam bem, a Unão Européia desta vez sem o apoio do FMI, vai ter que continuar ajudando a Grécia, simples assim.

- E por quê? Já não basta os 110 bilhões que foram injetados lá? – indagou Zabini com interesse.

- Acredite Zabini, este capital não vai ser capaz de impedir o calote das dividas da Grécia junto a seus credores.

- A Rússia e a Argentina já fizeram isso e aos poucos estão se reerguendo.

- A Grécia não pode fazer isso, bancos gregos, alemães e franceses são os principais credores, e um calote nessas entidades geraria uma crise de desconfiança e consequentemente de liquidez. Sem contar que poderia acabar gerando um efeito dominó, não esqueçam que a Irlanda e Portugal podem seguir o exemplo.

- Então o que esta dizendo é que a União Européia não pode deixar de ajudar a Grécia? – perguntou Nott.

- Isso mesmo – afirmou o moreno – veja bem, as consequências de um calote poderiam ser mais severas que o resgate. Para quem é credor receber a Grécia deve de algum modo sair adiante.

- E o que você sugeriria meu jovem? – Enfim perguntou o homem loiro que se acercara.

- A renegociação voluntária. – respondeu Harry prontamente recebendo um olhar interessado do outro.

- Ou seja: devo e não nego, pago quando puder. – proferiu o homem com entendimento.

- Isso mesmo, um reescalonamento dos vencimentos, com prazos estendidos a Grécia poderia respirar e se reorganizar economicamente, se isto for possível, logicamente. – completou.

- É uma visão interessante Potter. – disse Draco, e depois se voltou ao homem loiro – Pai, te apresento Harry Potter, Potter te apresento meu pai Lucius Malfoy.

Os dois homens apertaram as mãos, e nos olhos cinza do homem tão parecido a Draco, Harry captou o mesmo brilho estranho que tinha visto nos olhos da esposa dele.

Depois de passar algum tempo com eles, o Senhor Malfoy logo se retirou para conversar com os demais convidados tendo Draco e Nott em seu encalço.

Numa tenda mais distante da piscina, uma mesa farta de quitutes leves foi servida, o calor não permitia pratos mais pesados. Garçons rodavam entre as pessoas oferecendo bebidas refrescantes aos convivas: espumantes gelados, mojitos, sangrias, Bellinis, margueritas, piñas coladas, aguas minerais e também sucos.

Zabini levou o moreno para dar um giro pelas demais mesas, o apresentando a alguns conhecidos. Nos olhares que recebia, sempre transparecia surpresa por conta de sua aparência, ainda que muito bem dissimulada. Alguns chegaram a olhá-lo novamente ao ouvirem seu nome e isso o divertiu.

Optou por bebidas não alcoólicas, e provou diversos petiscos, envolto naquele clima de camaradagem que quase encobria a fria educação recebida pelas pessoas da alta sociedade desde o berço. Nem mesmo ali negócios deixavam de ser realizados, era uma ironia, negociar numa festa de confraternização.

Pelo meio da tarde mais um convidado chegou. Lucius o recepcionou e o levou ao grupo "dos adultos" na pequena festa.

Como o destino tem desígnios próprios, ele e Zabini acabaram por chegar àquele determinado grupo. O assunto ali era politica, e Harry bufou em pensamento, _"Este pessoal só sabe conversar sobre isso? Deus!, por que não comentam com quantas tacadas acertaram o buraco número sete no campo de golfe?"_. Tinha que concordar com Sirius, a alta sociedade era um fastio!

- Diga-nos jovem Potter, qual sua opinião sobre o assunto? – indagou Lucius fazendo com isso com que os participantes da conversada olhassem para os dois jovens recém-chegados.

- Obama dificilmente conseguirá se reeleger. – falou ele. – A taxa de 9% de desemprego não vai desaparecer, e contorná-la a essa altura do seu mandato seria impossível.

- Será que a retirada dos soldados americanos do Afeganistão poderia angariar alguma simpatia por parte dos eleitores? – indagou um dos homens.

- Talvez uma parcela com força irrisória, não fará diferença. – disse ele dando de ombros. – A recessão americana certamente apressou a retirada das tropas, afinal os problemas internos são mais pungentes do que o fato de se enredar numa guerra onde mesmo com todo poderio militar que eles tem, não existe chance de vitória.

- Sem chances! – disse alguém incrédulo. – Jovem, a campanha americana no Afeganistão foi primorosa!

- Não discordo do senhor, até mesmo o baixo numero de perdas das fileiras americanas corroboram o fato, mas o Afeganistão se tornou o novo Vietnã dos Estados Unidos. As fatalidades sofridas foram bem menores, mas quando não se tem uma perspectiva de vitória, até mesmo as poucas mortes se tornam intoleráveis. E nem precisamos comentar os custos gerados nesta operação intercontinental. Qual a razão de batalhar num país estrangeiro quando dentro de casa os problemas só crescem? E não podemos esquecer que logo Obama vai ter outro problema nas mãos, que é a elevação do teto da divida americana. Sua relação com o congresso não é lá essas coisas, vai ser uma negociação dura.

- É um bom ponto de vista. – pronunciou Riddle olhando a Harry.

- Bem, deixe-me apresenta-los a Harry Potter, um amigo de meu filho. – falou Lucius a todos em geral.

- É um rapaz? – uma voz se pronunciou com evidente surpresa. – Eu jurava que era uma moça com opiniões fortes.

Harry riu acompanhado de alguns dos convidados.

- Sim, sou um rapaz, Harry Potter a seu dispor.

- Potter? Algum parentesco com James Potter? – inquiriu um homem à direita de Harry que o olhou sorrindo.

- Sim, James e Lilian Potter eram meus pais.

Os olhares de interesse redobraram, muitos ali se lembravam de James Potter e sua fulgurante e expansiva esposa Lilian.

- Você tem os olhos de sua mãe rapaz. – disse outro.

- Eu sei. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Passado aquele momento, os homens se engajaram em outras conversações, que como não podia deixar de ser foram sobre politica, logo o grupo se quebrou em partes menores, ficando Harry, Zabini, Lucius e Riddle formando um.

- Mais uma vez me surpreende por seus conhecimentos Potter. – disse Riddle.

- Já se conheciam? – perguntou Lucius surpreso.

- Sim, caro Lucius, tive o prazer de sua companhia em um jantar ontem. – rebateu Tom. – E hoje só comprovei o que havia percebido ontem, existe mais que só beleza neste jovem. Então você é amigo do filho de Lucius, Potter?

- Sim, estudamos no Instituto Hogwarts quando mais novos.

- Ah, sim. Foi na época que Dumbledore presidia a diretoria então.

- Isso mesmo. – Concordou ele, sendo secundado pela confirmação de Zabini.

- Em nossa época ele era professor. – disse Lucius. – Posso dizer que Albus sempre foi uma pessoa muito peculiar.

- Ah sim, e com uma terrível mania de oferecer drops de limão. – completou divertido Riddle.

Harry e Zabini ficaram ali por mais um tempo, depois se retiraram para a mesa de Draco e Theodore que os resgataram de bom grado das garras dos homens mais velhos.

- Então você esteve no Maddox – falou Zabini assim que sentaram – o que achou?

- Esteve na Maddox? – perguntou Draco surpreendido.

- Recebi um convite de Riddle para jantar ontem. – contestou – E bem, o clube é muito bom, requintado e com uma pista muito boa.

- Você jantou com Riddle? – falou Nott o olhando curioso.

- Sim. – reafirmou o moreno. Após sua confirmação, viu a troca de olhares entre os amigos.

- Deve ter cuidado com este homem, Potter.

Harry o olhou arqueando uma das negras sobrancelhas, com uma expressão de muda indagação para Malfoy.

- Ele é um homem perigoso. – complementou Nott desviando sua atenção do loiro.

Nos rostos sérios, não havia traços de diversão, porém estava perplexo pelo fato dos rapazes se preocuparem com ele, afinal era muita consideração o colocassem de sobreaviso a repeito de alguém que fazia parte do mesmo circulo social que eles.

O clima carregado foi quebrado por uma vozinha de criança, nenhum deles tinha percebido a aproximação do pequeno que chegou de mãos dadas com Pansy e Daphne.

- Papai, papai! – exclamou o pequeno indo de encontro a Malfoy assim que se livrou das duas moças. – A tia Daphne não quer me dar sorvete! – reclamou ele com olhar choroso.

Harry ficou pasmo com a revelação, "_Papai? Malfoy é pai?", _mas tratou de esconder muito bem seu espanto.

- Scorpius, onde estão seus modos? – Draco repreendeu o menino que o fitou com o semblante fechado por não ter sua reclamação levada em conta, mas o loiro não cedeu, então com um suspiro, a criança se voltou aos que estavam à mesa e com a postura de um pequeno príncipe falou:

- Boa tarde!

Nott e Zabini o saudaram de volta, mas quando ele olhou para Harry um leve rubor tomou as feições infantis.

- Boa tarde senhorita! – e fez uma pequena mesura em direção a Harry. Isso arrancou risadas do grupo todo, e a criança os olhou confuso.

- Scorpius, este é Harry Potter, um amigo do papai.

O menino olhou para Harry com admiração estampada no rosto e com toda a inocência da infância soltou: - Você não é uma moça?

Entre as risadas do grupo Harry decidiu esclarecer a situação.

- Não Scorpius, não sou uma moça, sou um rapaz como você e seu pai.

- Então por que tem cara de menina? – o indagou olhando com curiosidade evidente nos olhos cinzentos iguais aos do pai.

- Sou um tipo especial de rapaz. – apressou-se a responder o moreno vendo que Draco ia repreender o menino pela falta de tato.

- Especial? – perguntou duvidoso. – Como?

Todos agora acompanhavam a conversação com atenção.

- Venha cá, – chamou Harry estendendo uma das mãos e sorrindo para o pequeno que não titubeou em dirigir-se até ele, para total espanto de Draco, já que o filho era avesso a desconhecidos – vou te contar uma história.

Quando o pequeno acercou-se, Harry o pôs no colo de frente para ele.

- Gosta de histórias? – o menino balançou a cabeça em frenética afirmação.

Harry achou aquilo muito fofo.

- Então vamos lá: No reino dos deuses que viveram há muito tempo, existiam três criaturas míticas criadas pelos próprios deuses. Andros tinha duas cabeças, quatro braços e quatro pernas de homens, Gynos tinha duas cabeças, quatro braços e quatro pernas de mulher e Androgynos que tinha uma cabeça de mulher, uma cabeça de homem, dois braços de mulher, dois braços de homem, duas pernas de mulher e duas pernas de homem. – o menino arregalou os olhos, impressionado com a descrição das criaturas - No começo os deuses as adoravam, mas com o passar do tempo, perceberam que a felicidade das criaturas era muito maior que a deles e com isso ficaram com inveja. Você sabe o que é inveja Scorpius? – A criança o olhou duvidosa, Harry calculou que ele devia ter entre cinco ou seis anos, e era natural que não entendesse este tipo de conceito ainda. – Bem, inveja é quando você deseja que alguém não tenha algo que você também não tem. Por exemplo, se um amigo seu tem um brinquedo que você não tem, e você acha que ele também não devia tê-lo por que você não tem um, entendeu?

A criança o olhou franzindo o cenho e então os olhos cinza brilharam em entendimento: - Igual quando eu rasguei a figurinha do Natan por que eu não tinha uma igual e ele chorou?

De soslaio Harry olhou para Draco, pelo olhar do loiro aquela história não era do conhecimento dele, e Narcisa Malfoy estava em pé al lado da mesa acompanhando a interação dos dois. – Mas depois a tia da escola me fez pedir desculpas pra ele. – completou o menino alheio ao olhar reprovador do pai.

- Exatamente, isso que você sentiu sobre seu amigo foi inveja. E era isso que os deuses estavam sentindo de Andros, Gynos e Androgynos, por que eles eram mais felizes. Então eles decidiram acabar com a alegria das três criaturas míticas.

- O que eles fizeram tio? – perguntou o menino curioso e quase pulando no colo de Harry.

- Ah, eles tentaram fazer uma maldade com eles, mas acabou não dando certo. Veja bem, um dia os deuses esperaram elas dormirem no lindo jardim onde moravam e separaram Andros em dois homens, Gynos em duas mulheres e juntaram Androgynos em uma pessoa só, que não era nem homem nem mulher. Entendeu? – o menino balançou a cabeça rapidamente em concordância. – Mas isso não deixou as criaturas míticas tristes e sim mais felizes. Porém como tinham sido traídos pelos deuses, resolveram fugir e vieram morar aqui na Terra, e então começararam a viver em família. Assim seu pai, o tio Blaise, tio Theodore e seu avô Lucius são descendentes de Andros porque são homens. A tia Pansy, tia Daphne e sua avó Narcissa são descendentes de Gynos por que são mulheres, e pessoas como eu descendem de Androgynos e os outros não sabem se somos homens ou mulheres.³

- E por isso você é especial? – indagou o menino depois de refletir sobre a história ouvida.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Harry sorrindo para o pequeno.

Os outros adultos ao redor deles fitavam o intercâmbio entre os dois impressionados. As moças estavam comovidas com o carinho e atenção que Harry dispensava ao menino. Os dois juntos faziam um quadro de rara beleza, especialmente o contraste dos cabelos.

Harry sem prestar muita atenção nos adultos, continuava focado em Scorpius: - Gostou da história?

- Muito. Quem te contou?

- Foi meu padrinho.

O menino fechou o cenho e olhou para Zabini: - Meu padrinho não me conta histórias. – Ele reclamou num tom de segredo só para Harry, mas todos acabaram ouvindo.

- Tenho certeza que se você pedir com educação ele conta. – e Harry olhou divertido para a cara horrorizada de Zabini, ouvindo uma risada de Pansy ao fundo.

- Então campeão, que tal aquele sorvete agora? – perguntou Daphne.

- Sim! – disse o menino radiante e pulou do colo de Harry indo em direção da moça, mas no meio do caminho parou e se voltou para Harry – Obrigado pela história.

- De nada Scorpius. – e lá se foram às moças com o pequeno.

- Você leva jeito com crianças Potter. – disse Narcisa o fitando.

- Tive um bom treinamento com meu afilhado senhora Malfoy.

- Entendo. – pelo olhar da mulher, Harry soube que o momento havia chegado. Desde seu encontro com Pansy na escadaria do hotel, foi desencadeada uma série de acontecimentos que acelerou depois de seu encontro com Malfoy.

– Se incomodaria de dar uma volta pelo jardim comigo senhor Potter?

Draco olhou curioso para a mãe, mas ela só tinha olhos para Harry.

- Será um prazer. – Respondeu ele já se levantando.

Ofereceu o braço para a mulher que se apoiou nele com leveza e então o moreno se deixou levar para longe dos rapazes, mas sentia o peso do olhar deles em suas costas.

Narcisa enveredou por algumas passarelas até uma grande estufa, Harry adiantou-se e abriu a porta dando passagem a ela e entrando logo em seguida. Era enorme. Caminhando graciosamente ela os guiou até um banco diante de uma pequena fonte onde eles se sentaram.

- Como está Andrômeda? – perguntou ela, finalmente.

- Sua irmã esta bem, apesar das perdas. – fez uma pausa e continuou - Quando Ted Tonks faleceu, ela tinha Dora para lhe dar forças, assim como eu, Sirius e Remus por perto. Foi difícil para todos nós, mas superamos. – Harry suspirou – Dora se casou com Remus, que era amigo de meu pai e Sirius nos tempos de escola. E quando meu padrinho se mudou para o Japão, Remus decidiu ir junto, logo Andrômeda e Ted os seguiram depois de receberem uma proposta de Sirius. No inicio todos trabalhavam juntos na primeira empresa fundada por meu padrinho, e o negócio se expandiu.

Narcisa escutava fitando a água correndo na fonte, sem nenhuma intenção de interromper o monólogo do moreno. – Cheguei ao Japão três anos antes da morte do marido de sua irmã. Eu estava muito abalado com a perda precoce de meus pais, e todos me receberam de braços abertos. Remus e Dora casaram um ano depois do falecimento de Ted, ela engravidou na lua-de-mel e nasceu um menino, que foi batizado de Ted em homenagem ao avô. Foi... Uma felicidade agridoce.

Harry sorriu tristemente.

- Um ano e pouco depois houve um acidente... Remus e Dora faleceram. Cheguei a pensar que Andrômeda não fosse suportar a dor da partida deles, mas então Ted fez sua mágica e a trouxe para nós novamente. Hoje somos só nos quatro: Sirius, Andrômeda, eu e Ted, que é meu afilhado por vontade de Dora e Remus.

Harry não ficou surpreso quando sua mão que estava sobre o banco foi apertada delicadamente pela mulher sentada a seu lado, e notou que ela estremecia de leve, tantos anos e preconceitos separavam aquelas irmãs.

- Ela tem um álbum de fotografias de quando vocês eram jovens. Sempre falou com carinho de você e de Belatriz, e me contou a inúmeras aventuras do primo Sirius Black, o "traidor do sangue". De como ele gostava de infernizar Belatriz e depois Lucius quando vocês assumiram compromisso. Ela também sofreu quando soube da morte da irmã e do cunhado.

O aperto em sua mão ficou um pouco mais forte e ele acarinhou a mão tentando passar um pouco de conforto: - Ela está bem... senhora Malfoy, Andrômeda está bem.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo olhando a fonte e os arredores, de maneira calma Harry foi contando como era a vida deles no Japão, mas principalmente sobre como era vida de Andrômeda, esperando diminuir a brecha existente entre as irmãs. Em algumas partes a rica risada de Narcisa flanou pelo ar quando esta se divertia com as peripécias do incansável Ted, que era uma criança para lá de arteira quando mais novo, e um pré-adolescente terrivelmente traquinas.

Mas embora as reminiscências de Harry trouxessem alívio para a alma de Narcissa, uma festa corria fora daquelas portas e não era de bom tom uma anfitriã sumir por tanto tempo.

Na volta encontraram Lucius e Riddle junto com os rapazes. O Sr. Malfoy lançou à esposa um olhar onde se entrevia preocupação, mas ela sorriu tranquilizando-o e depois de soltar o braço de Harry depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e disse baixinho: - Obrigado! E Harry, meu filho esta encantado por você.

Com a elegância digna de sua estirpe, a mulher se afastou deles em direção aos outros convidados deixando um Harry admirado pela ultima colocação.

- Potter, Draco estava nos falando sobre seu trabalho, - Lucius falou, incluindo o moreno na conversação – confesso que fiquei curioso.

A conversa continuou versando sobre empresas e suas facetas na era digital, e o grau de interesse despertado pelas colocações de Harry tal que ele acabou sendo convidado a passar na sede das Empresas Malfoy, para dar uma olhada nas paginas dispostas na rede mundial de computadores.

O sol seguia seu caminho em direção ao horizonte, trazendo uma brisa que amenizava o calor. O dia tinha sido agradável, apesar de bastante quenten e os convidados começaram a se retirar.

O cansaço da noite se acumulou com o pouco tempo de descanso do moreno e uma letargia incontrolável parecia tomar conta de seu corpo, até mesmo esconder um bocejo estava difícil; pois Draco registrou a demonstração de cansaço.

Despediu-se dos anfitriões agradecendo pela acolhida, e houve um pequeno impasse sobre quem o levaria de volta ao hotel, Riddle se propôs, mas Draco com habilidade contornou a situação se dizendo na obrigação de leva-lo, afinal tinha sido ele que o arrancara da cama mais cedo.

O Porsche preto combinava perfeitamente com seu dono, pareciam pertencer um ao outro.

- Não me lembro de ver um deste antes... – falou quando saiam pelo portão.

-Ainda não está a venda no mercado. – redarguiu o loiro ao volante. – Vai ser lançado em setembro no Salão em Frankfurt.

- E como conseguiu um antes do lançamento?

O loiro o olhou e com um sorriso malvado e divertido respondeu: - Segredo!

Harry riu. Era justo, ele também tinha seus segredos.

As ruas de Londres estavam sossegadas e o trajeto até o hotel foi percorrido com tranquilidade enquanto trocavam amenidades numa conversa leve.

- O dia foi muito agradável Malfoy, agradeço o convite. – Harry se preparava para deixar o carro quando se pronunciou.

- Não foi nada Potter, sem contar que foi divertido ver as expressões que todos faziam quando eram apresentados a você. – brincou o loiro.

- Fui usado para entretenimento de seus convidados, Malfoy? – o moreno entrou na brincadeira se fingindo horrorizado.

- Descobriu meu maléfico plano tarde demais. – zombou. – Foi muito bom ter sua companhia hoje. - completou deixando a brincadeira de lado.

- Eu também gostei – num toque a porta abriu – tenha uma boa noite Malfoy.

- Você também Potter.

Harry saiu do carro e ficou na calçada vendo o porshe sumir de vista. O último sorriso do loiro tinha feito seu coração bater num ritmo mais rápido. Aquele homem era uma perdição!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

¹ - Cartão onde se lança o que se consome no local.

² - O B52 é um bombardeiro usado pela Força Aérea dos USA que a principio foi criado para ser armado somente com bombas nucleares, no entanto tornou-se mais versátil e passou a comportar outros armamentos. Bem, o coquetel da Daphne se inspira nele, o copo é o B52 e o conteúdo é a arma nuclear, afinal ela sentiu um baita calor depois de ingerir a bebida. Y_Y Tenho certeza que ninguém vai entender a piada.

³ - Essa é uma versão modificada da explicação dada à existência dos seres andróginos que se encontra no livro O Banquete, de Platão.

**Para quem estiver interessado em dar uma olhada nos coquetéis aqui colocados junte os espaços e curta a visita: http :/ / ww w. drinks log. com/**

**O carro do Draco é Porsche 911 Carrera S, vale apena dar uma olhada nele, é lindo.**

**As casas noturnas aqui colocadas realmente existem, e deu um trabalhão achar as danadas.**

**NOTA DA TOPAZ**:

Conhecem aquela frase "Não julgueis um livro pela capa"? Eu estendo um pouco o ditado para: "Não julgueis uma fic, até se inteirar do enredo e dos personagens". A personalidade do Potter continua aí, só o exterior ficou um pouco mais suave; e este moreno vai deixar o povo de queixo caído. Eu prometo.

**NOTA FABIANADAT:**

Então vos entrego um novo capítulo para apreciação, e espero não receber tomataços na fuça de quem NÃO curtir. Criticas tem que ser construtivas, por favor. Vocês viram que Topaz tomou a capa e a espada, ou melhor, a varinha ali em cima. Minha heroína!

Pois é, recebemos um review muito mal educado de uma pessoinha que nem se dignou a deixar um modo de respondê-lo. Uma pena. Mas aqui fica a resposta pra essa pessoa: sua opinião não conta. E leia a fic toda antes de sair metralhando coisas sem sentido.

As personalidades dos envolvidos começam a despontar e pra quem queria MUITO ver o loiro ai esta ele. Lindo, maravilho e gost... cofcof. Engasguei-me aqui.

Este capítulo é um presente do Dia das Bruxas, viu moçada, e espero que gostem.

Que suas vassouras os levem aos céus, que suas varinhas jamais se quebrem e que suas poções sejam perfeitas, ou vai ter pesadelo com o Snape (se bem que Ô lá em casa um professor de poções deste!)! Cuidado com o dia 31 de outubro, as almas dos mortos caminham entre nós!

Feliz Dia das Bruxas! Doce ou travessuras?

TRAVESSURAS!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3 Bate coração

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Bate coração<strong>

Harry de banho tomado e pronto para dormir, andava pela suíte quando o celular tocou, indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem, cujo remetente era Draco.

"_Jantar na terça?"_

Curta e direta, mas o coração do moreno perdeu o compasso.

"_Claro."_

Respondeu tão direto como o outro. Não demorou e veio à resposta:

"_Te pego às nove."_

E naquela noite Harry dormiu com um sorriso bailando nos lábios.

O primeiro dia da semana foi de descanso para ele, na terça na Fabric treinou os movimentos de Flair que usaria na competição, agendada para o próximo final de semana. Almoçou com as meninas no Girrafe e para sua sorte elas estavam ocupadas o resto do dia, assim pode dar uma relaxada e se preparar para a noite.

O espelho refletia a figura elegante trajada com uma roupa que certamente se adaptaria a qualquer lugar que Draco houvesse escolhido para o jantar deles. O terno preto de corte reto e seco fazia conjunto com uma camisa azul pastel, sem gravata ou colete e um sapato social de cadarço. O cabelo foi preso numa trança frouxa, mas não tirou os brincos.

Às nove horas em ponto interfonaram avisando da chegada do loiro. Não havia como negar, suas entranhas se revolviam numa mistura de nervosismo e ansiedade.

Seu queixo quase caiu quando viu Malfoy num belo terno cinza chumbo. Deus! Ele era bonito demais. E sentiu-se envaidecido ao receber um olhar de admiração por parte dele.

Trocadas as formalidades habituais, embrenharam-se pelas ruas de Londres que estavam agitadas já no início da semana. Harry preferiu não perguntar aonde iam, mas congratulou-se pela escolha acertada do traje ao pararem em frente ao Gordon Ramsay; requinte era a palavra-chave ali.

O maitrê os encaminhou a um reservado que lhes dava total privacidade. A deferência e presteza no atendimento indicavam que o loiro era um cliente assíduo do lugar.

A Carta de Vinhos e o menu lhe foram entregues sem necessidade de pedir, e Harry optou por deixar as escolhas e cargo de seu acompanhante. Quando chegaram os aperitivos e o garçom se retirou, Draco perguntou:

- Esta gostando de seus dias em Londres?

- Na verdade sim, não achei que fosse me divertir tanto quando tomei a decisão de vir, ainda mais sozinho.

- A competição é no próximo fim de semana, certo?

- Nem me lembre, passei a manhã inteira treinando.

- E como foi o almoço com as meninas?

- Nossa! As noticias entre vocês voam. Deixe-me ver... Foi o Zabini? – perguntou divertido recebendo aceno positivo por parte do loiro - Tranquilo, me arrastaram numa longa conversa sobre moda. Não estavam muito contentes por não terem tido tempo de falar comigo no domingo.

- Elas superam. – disse sorrindo o loiro.

- E você, muito trabalho na empresa?

- Isso nunca falta, e já que tocamos no assunto, já avisei o pessoal que você vai passar por lá.

Harry gemeu: - Me diga que eles reagiram bem, por favor...

- Não se preocupe, eles não vão te linchar.

- Assim espero Malfoy.

- Draco, me chame de Draco. – Pediu o loiro.

Ok, já devia esperar por algo assim, era apenas uma cortesia depois do reencontro, então por que seu coração bateu mais forte?

- Tudo bem, mas só se me chamar de Harry; Draco.

- Considere feito, Harry.

- Draco, por acaso é neste restaurante que você traz suas vitimas antes de dar o bote? Concordo que o lugar é realmente impressionante. – brincou ele fazendo o loiro rir.

- Não, não é aqui. Mas como você é uma pessoa especial decidi me arriscar, funcionou?

O flerte sutil por trás das palavras fez com que o moreno tivesse de lutar com suas emoções a fim de evitar que seu rosto ficasse ruborizado.

- Você está tentando me seduzir?

O loiro não respondeu, e nem foi preciso. O sorriso charmoso e enviesado confirmava tudo, e a noite estava apenas começando. Retribuindo o sorriso, o moreno aceitou o jogo.

- Seu silencio não o vai ajudar.

- Veremos. – rebateu o loiro.

Que os jogos comecem.

- Contou para as meninas que sairíamos hoje?

- Não! Eu deveria?

- Só se quisesse mais companhia para jantar.

- Então acho que agi corretamente mantendo minha boca fechada.

- Foi uma sabia decisão.

Harry tomou um gole do vinho saboreando as suaves nuanças da bebida, era de uma safra bastante boa.

E do nada Draco lançou uma bomba: - Você não vai me perguntar sobre a mãe de Scorpius?

- A indiscrição está na minha lista de defeitos domados. – respondeu o moreno depois de alguns segundos – Não nego minha curiosidade, mas não tenho o hábito de me imiscuir em assuntos que não me dizem respeito.

- Foi por isso que ainda não perguntou sobre Crabbe e Goyle? Vi que os colocou na lista de entrada da Fabric.

- Na verdade foi, apesar de estranhar não os ter visto ao seu redor como na época que estudamos. Eram os guarda-costas de vocês, não é mesmo?

Harry viu um brilho de nostalgia passar pelos olhos cinza.

- Eles faleceram Harry.

As palavras o impressionaram, assim como o tom de tristeza que tingia as palavras do loiro.

- Não precisamos falar deste assunto, já que te entristece.

- Estou bem, e mais cedo ou mais tarde você acabaria descobrindo, então é melhor que seja por um de nós.

O loiro girava a bebida cor de rubi dentro da taça, e parecia imerso em lembranças.

- Não preciso te lembrar de como todos nós éramos quando estudamos no Instituto: arrogantes e encrenqueiros. Fazíamos o que queríamos contando com a proteção gerada por nossos nomes. – Os olhos cinza acompanhavam a giro lento da bebida, e sua voz em tom baixo traía a dor e tristeza que não transpareciam no rosto de expressão neutra. – Depois que você foi embora a coisa só piorou. Perdemos o controle e esquecemos que algumas barreiras nunca deveriam ser quebradas; mas só percebemos isto tarde demais.

Não era preciso ser adivinho para perceber que algo muito grave havia ocorrido.

- No terceiro ano de faculdade, perdemos totalmente a noção. Já usou drogas Harry?

O coração de Harry afundou, mas ele balançou a cabeça negando.

- Começamos por brincadeira, afinal o que tinha demais em fumar maconha? Era barato, não que dinheiro fosse problema, mas logo se tornou insatisfatório, e fomos atrás de mais. A lista cresceu: cocaína, ecstasy e heroína se juntaram ao álcool e cigarros. Noites de loucura em baladas alucinadas e todo o tipo de atividades perigosas. Mas manter as aparências era crucial para nós, afinal a elite tem que servir de exemplo. O que começou como uso recreativo no ensino médio, se estendeu pela escola preparatória e se agravou ainda mais na faculdade. Zabini, Nott e eu conseguimos colocações em Cambridge por notas, sem contar a tradição da família em estudar lá, Crabbe e Goyle entraram por serem jogadores rúgbi, passando a fazer parte do time. – o loiro riu – Eles eram bons e logo no inicio se destacaram. Da turma eram os que menos utilizavam drogas para não afetar o desempenho no esporte.

Em nenhum momento Harry pensou em interromper a narrativa do loiro, mas era visível a angústia e a amargura que permeava as palavras dele.

- Nossa vida era equilibrar as farras a fim de manter as notas impecáveis. E sabe de uma coisa? Não era difícil. Sem contar que não usávamos sempre, apenas em festas ou baladas, mantendo a ilusão de ter tudo sob controle. – sorriu amargo.

- Quase no final de nosso terceiro ano saímos para comemorar o fato de Crabbe e Goyle terem se tornado titulares do time principal.

Harry sentiu um aperto na garganta e forçou-se a tomar um gole do vinho.

- Na volta estávamos chapados, realmente doidos. Não me lembro de muita coisa além de gritos, pneus freando, barulho de vidro quebrando e depois escuridão. As meninas não estavam conosco aquela noite, era uma festa só para rapazes.

O loiro deu um gole no vinho.

- Quando acordei, minha mãe estava ao meu lado no hospital. E sabe o mais irônico de tudo? Quem estava dirigindo era Goyle e ele não tinha bebido e nem usado nada, pois havia se voluntariado para ser o motorista da noitada.

Harry quase podia sentir a onda de dor do loiro que olhava o vinho na taça, perdido em lembranças.

- Um caminhoneiro perdeu o controle e bateu em nosso carro. Goyle morreu na hora, Crabbe que também estava na frente morreu no hospital. Blaise e eu ficamos em coma por uma semana, quebramos algumas costelas e sofremos alguns cortes. Theo ficou em coma por quatro semanas e quase perdeu a perna esquerda, ele estava no banco atrás de Goyle e o carro ficou totalmente destruído.

Veio um período de silêncio e o moreno não se atreveu a quebrá-lo.

- Nem pudemos estar presentes no enterro deles. – disse depois de um tempo o loiro – A decepção de nossos pais também foi muito grande. Escutei cada palavra de meu pai sabendo que não tinha o direito de retrucar. Depois disto fizemos um pacto entre nós para abandonamos as drogas, e foi neste momento que nos demos conta da extensão do nosso vício. Não bastava querer, tivemos que lutar com unhas e dentes para sair daquilo, havíamos nos tornado dependentes químicos. Buscamos ajuda em nossas famílias depois de perceber que sozinhos nunca nos livraríamos daquilo. Havia sido tão fácil entrar! Então o quão difícil poderia ser sair?

A ironia era palpável na voz do loiro.

- Nos internamos todos na mesma clinica, para nos apoiar mutuamente. Acho que foi isso que nos salvou, a força que cada um dava ao outro.

Harry viu que o loiro tinha se perdido em suas dolorosas lembranças, e temeu quebrar aquele estado de espírito, mas era necessário.

- Quanto tempo ficaram internados? – Perguntou depois de um tempo de silencio.

Quando estava para perguntar mais uma vez a resposta veio.

- Meio ano. Ficamos seis meses internados nos desintoxicando. – o loiro o fitou. – Apenas dois meses depois que fui internado soube que seria pai. Daphne tem uma irmã mais nova, Astoria. Numa noite de sexo desenfreado meu filho foi concebido. Fizemos um casamento às pressas quando ela estava com três meses de gestação. Posso assegurar que nenhuma das famílias ficou muito feliz com a situação.

- Quando Scorpius completou dois anos, nos separamos contra a vontade de todos. Meu pai ficou possesso! Nunca houve divórcio na família Malfoy, e eu, Draco Malfoy causei a primeira mancha desta natureza na longa história de nossa ancestral família. Ouvi este discurso mais vezes do que eu posso contar... No final, a guarda dele ficou comigo e Astoria levou uma bela fatia da minha herança particular. Mas eu não me importei; menos de um ano depois ela casou novamente e hoje está muito feliz. Scorpius mora com meus pais na mansão, eu divido meu tempo entre a casa deles e o meu apartamento que fica mais perto do centro. E Astoria o visita sempre que possível.

Então este era o mistério. Um acontecimento trágico foi à causa da mudança de todos eles. Harry fitou sua taça abandonada sobre a mesa.

- Não vai dizer nada?

Quando levantou o olhar se viu encarando os olhos cinza que o fixavam de forma intensa, talvez esperando alguma palavra de condenação.

- Vocês mudaram, não passaram batidos por esta experiência, evoluíram. Se você está esperando que eu os condene ou diga que tiveram o que mereceram, não vai acontecer.

- Mesmo lembrando-se da maneira abominável que te tratávamos?

- Isso é passado, e eu vejo o presente. Não sou juiz nem júri para reprovar as ações de vocês Draco. – disse o moreno fitando o outro abertamente – E agradeço a confiança por me contar coisas tão íntimas e dolorosas; obrigado. – completou dando um singelo sorriso que foi prontamente retribuído.

A uma batida leve na porta do reservado os alertou para a chegada do jantar. Logo estavam servidos e após suas taças de vinho terem sido trocadas, foram deixados a sós mais uma vez.

- Acho que estraguei seu apetite. – Falou o loiro recebendo um sorriso de Harry que contrariando as palavras dele levou um bocado de comida à boca.

- Huum! Maravilhosa! – O elogio quase infantil frente à sofisticada culinária, quebrou o clima pesado. – Sua escolha foi perfeita.

O prato servido combinava perfeitamente com o vinho selecionado, e ambos saborearam a refeição trocando impressões sobre a excelência dos ingredientes. O clima entre eles tornou-se leve novamente, para alegria de Harry que viu o brilho voltar aos olhos cinza do outro lado da mesa.

Findo o jantar voltaram a uma conversa mais íntima.

- Então você conhece minha tia Andrômeda?

- Eu a considero parte da minha família, passamos por muita coisa juntos, e ela me ajudou bastante quando cheguei ao Japão logo depois do falecimento de meus pais.

- Minha mãe comentou comigo e com meu pai a conversa de vocês no domingo. Ela ficou muito feliz em ter noticias da irmã depois de tanto tempo.

Harry riu ao lembrar-se do e-mail recebido de Sirius mais cedo no quarto do hotel.

- O que foi? – indagou o loiro.

- Só estava lembrando do e-mail que recebi do meu padrinho hoje de tarde. Ele surtou quando soube que eu estive no covil dos Malfoy e tive que aturar os _"emproados e aborrecidos"_ membros da alta-sociedade que borboleteiam à volta dos seus iguais. – respondeu fazendo alusão às palavras do padrinho. – Ele até ameaçou vir me resgatar.

- Resgatar você? Por estar se relacionando com a minha família? – admirou-se o loiro.

- Ele e seu pai nunca se deram muito bem, opiniões diametralmente opostas, sem falar nas personalidades antagônicas. – completou divertido. – Ele sempre detestou toda esta pompa por causa de sua honorável linhagem e blábláblá. Tanto que quando pode fugiu para o outro lado do mundo levando Remus e depois arrastando sua tia e o marido. Também tentou levar o irmão, mas a influencia dos pais era muito forte sobre Regulus, e a saúde dele sempre foi frágil. Nas poucas vezes que conversamos sobre ele, entendi que o caçula faleceu pouco tempo depois Sirius foi para o Japão, e isso o fez odiar mais ainda os pais. Também comentou sua revolta pelo fato de Andrômeda ter sido deserdada por casar com alguém que não era do nível deles, contra a vontade dos pais.

- Foi isto que causou o afastamento dela e de minha mãe.

- Eu sei. Os pais de Sirius também tentaram deserdá-lo, mas com a morte de Regulus ele se tornou o ultimo herdeiro da linhagem, e quando os pais morreram a fortuna dos Black ficou para ele. Andrômeda me contou que Sirius sempre dizia que os pais deviam estar se revirando nas tumbas; pois no final de tudo os bens tão zelosamente amealhados foram parar nas mãos do filho renegado.

- Seu padrinho com certeza deve ser uma pessoa bem interessante. – comentou Draco.

- Você não tem nem ideia. Não duvido que ele apareça por aqui para me resgatar no estilo capa e espada; com Sirius nunca se sabe o que se esperar.

E foi neste tom de camaradagem que a conversa prosseguiu. Perto da meia noite o loiro o deixou na frente do hotel, e na despedida um leve roçar de lábios despretensioso acendeu o coração de Harry, que dormiu com um sorriso pregado no rosto.

No dia seguinte, próximo da hora do almoço, recebeu uma ligação de Narcisa o convidando para tomar o chá das cinco com ela, e o convite foi aceito prontamente, mas declinou o oferecimento da limusine para ir busca-lo.

Almoçou com Alexus na Fabric, e o homem com relutância entregou a Harry as chaves de seu precioso bebê, um Mustang Mach 1 na cor vinho, fazendo mil e uma recomendações. Só para implicar o moreno saiu quase cantando pneu da garagem e viu pelo retrovisor a cara de tragédia do albino. Foi hilário. Logo depois recebeu uma mensagem no celular.

"_Não teve graça."_

E ele respondeu imediatamente ao chegar ao hotel.

"_Isso por que você não viu sua cara."_

A contrapartida não demorou a vir.

"_HaHa."_

Sorrindo respondeu mais uma vez.

"_Também de adoro Alexus, cuidarei bem do seu bebê, não se preocupe."_

Dirigir aquele carro era um sonho, deu toda razão do mundo ao ciúme do dono. Isso era o que elucubrava Harry enquanto ia em direção a Mansão dos Malfoy, usando a memória e o GPS do celular, logo chegou à afamada rua e dali era só seguir direto até aos portões da portentosa mansão. Pelo interfone avisou de sua chegada, deixou o bebê estacionado em numa garagem ali perto, e o mordomo já o esperava na porta da casa. Em seguida foi encaminhado para uma sacada enorme no segundo andar, onde Narcisa o esperava com um requintado jogo de chá posto à mesa, acompanhado dos mais finos e variados produtos de patisserie.

Entre um gole e outro da tradicional bebida, se enredaram numa conversa amigável. Narcisa era uma mulher agradável e de educação refinada, Harry decidiu que gostava dela. Depois de uns quarenta minutos Scorpius se juntou a eles, e o pequenino não escondeu a alegria de rever aquela pessoa tão legal. Quase que no mesmo instante o celular de Harry chamou, e com um pedido de desculpas ele atendeu a chamada afastando-se da mesa. Depois de um tempo voltou olhando diretamente para a mulher na mesa e com suavidade estendeu o telefone para ela.

- Andrômeda quer falar com você. – disse ele esperando alguma reação.

Primeiro ele viu temor, depois uma ponta de nervosismo; com um sorriso ele fez um gesto para que ela pegasse o celular.

- Irmã?

Ouvindo a resposta, um sorriso suave espalhou-se pela face da mulher. Harry virou-se para Scorpius que acompanhava tudo muito quieto.

- Não quer me mostrar seu quarto? – Perguntou ao menino.

- E a vovó?

- Ela nos encontra! – piscou ele com um ar maroto.

Isso bastou para convencer a criança que o agarrou pela mão e o arrastou através da casa.

O quarto era imenso. O menino com energia típica da idade ia mostrando tudo e falando ao mesmo tempo. Mostrou seus brinquedos favoritos, o material de escola, a mochila, seus desenhos, seus livros, tudo. Depois da excursão, estavam entrincheirados atrás da cama procurando atentamente pelos cantos mais escuros o ninja das sombras, um inimigo poderoso que queria roubar a sagrada katana branca do Templo do Dragão Da Montanha da Névoa.

E foi em meio a uma épica, e imaginaria batalha, contra o temido ninja que Narcisa os encontrou quase uma hora depois. Com empolgação o menino queria contar para avó como era preciso não deixar o ninja pegar a espada.

Com calma a avó escutou a incrível aventura que dois tinham vivido até chegar ao templo para proteger a espada, que a essa altura era até mágica.

Imaginação de criança não tem limites e depois de ouvir todas as peripécias contadas e recontadas, a avó fez o menino tomar banho, pois o jantar estava para ser servido. Mas o menino só concordou com o banho depois que Harry prometeu que jantaria com eles.

No caminho até a sala de estar Narcisa devolveu o celular a Harry com um agradecimento.

- Obrigada.

- Não tem que agradecer, foi só uma feliz coincidência Sr.ª Malfoy.

- Gostaria que me chamasse de Narcisa.

Ali estava uma prova de que um infeliz acontecimento do passado tinha mudado o destino de mais que um membro daquela família.

- Só se você chamar de Harry. – respondeu ele à mulher.

Ele não se surpreendeu ao encontrar pai e filho na sala de estar conversando sobre o dia na empresa. Com a chegada dos dois, o assunto tornou-se mais abrangente para incluí-los e quando o menino se juntou a eles o jantar foi servido.

Apesar da pouca idade, Scorpius já trazia os conhecimentos básicos de etiqueta, mas nem a cara séria do avô o impediu de contar ao pai a aventura do ninja das sombras com elaborados detalhes, e no final da narrativa até mesmo Lucius acompanhava com interesse a evolução da fantástica estória.

Terminado o jantar o menino foi mandado para a cama, mas não antes de arrancar de Harry a promessa de visitá-lo. Os adultos novamente se acomodaram na sala de estar onde café e bebidas foram servidos.

Lucius ficou um pouco por ali e depois de combinar com Harry uma visita à empresa na tarde seguinte se retirou com Narcisa, deixando os jovens a sós.

- Acho que vi alguém caindo de paraquedas no jardim...

- Deve ser o Sirius chegando para o meu resgate.

Com isso os dois caíram na gargalhada pelo descabimento da ideia. Ficaram por conversando mais algum tempo, ate que Harry olhou o relógio.

- Bem, está na minha hora, Alexus deve estar arrancando os cabelos de preocupação com o bebê dele.

- O que? Você consegue dirigir aquela máquina ali fora sem causar um desastre? – Implicou o loiro.

Harry o fitou estreitando os olhos.

- Ora Malfoy, – disse o moreno frisando o sobrenome do outro – eu também tive minha época de rebeldia.

- É mesmo? Pintou cada unha de uma cor e tingiu o cabelo de rosa? – Cutucou o outro.

- Não, - respondeu o moreno com uma voz sedosa - fui campeão de drift de montanha. Ganhei uma corrida disputada em Hiroshima quando tinha 21 anos.

Harry quase riu da expressão estupefata que apareceu no rosto do outro, afinal aquela técnica de corrida japonesa era extremamente perigosa e as pistas um desafio. Corridas nas montanhas eram proibidas, sendo realizadas longe dos olhos da lei por serem muito arriscadas. Não raro acidentes monumentais aconteciam, por vezes com fatalidades.

- Também tenho uma boa graduação em Do-Jutsu, uma faixa preta de 4º DAN. Sirius quis que eu aprendesse a me proteger se houvesse necessidade. – O desconcerto ficou mais visível no rosto do outro – Não se engane com minha aparência Draco, eu sei usá-la como uma arma se for necessário. – completou malévolo.

O olhar do loiro era intenso, quase o perfurando.

- O que mais você esconde Harry? – indagou por fim.

Harry sorriu misterioso, mas não respondeu.

No instante seguinte se viu aprisionado num abraço e seus lábios foram tomados num beijo exigente e corespondeu com gosto. _Por Deus! Aquele homem sabia beijar!_ A urgência do beijo foi arrefecendo até se tornar um toque carinhoso e doce, e terminou com os dois de testas encostadas e respirando rapidamente.

- Sabe, não é de bom tom atacar as visitas, ainda mais na sala de estar da casa dos pais.

- Devo pedir desculpas? – rebateu o loiro sem nenhuma intenção de se desculpar.

- Hum... Acho que não será necessário. – disse o moreno sorrindo de leve e sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

- Almoçamos juntos amanhã? – perguntou o loiro depois de um tempo.

- Pode ser, mas dessa vez eu escolho o lugar.

De volta a Fabric Alexus o recebeu com um olhar magoado que arrancou uma risada de Harry. Resultado: teve que ir para o hotel de taxi.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry levou Draco para almoçar no Aqua Kyoto. Um host os encaminhou até a mesa reservada no terraço, de onde tinham uma bela vista de Londres. Desta vez foi o moreno que decidiu o menu e Draco não se arrependeu. Como fechamento do agradável almoço, Harry pediu um creme de chá verde e sorvete de yuzu que estava maravilhosamente picante.

De lá foram direto para a sede das empresas Malfoy, onde Lucius já os esperava.

Na sala do pessoal responsável pela criação dos sites das varias empresas que faziam parte do conglomerado Malfoy, Harry foi alvo de uma hostilidade camuflada. Com seu melhor sorriso, contornou a situação com elogios e palavras amáveis. Os sites eram bons, mas podiam melhorar, e com jeitinho o moreno foi dando toques aqui e ali, também deu algumas dicas ao pessoal que procurava colocar os sites dentre os primeiros em aparecer nas ferramentas de busca através de palavras-chave, despertando aos poucos a curiosidade dos outros que trabalhavam no mesmo ramo que ele, e logo estavam envolvidos numa conversação tão cheia de tecnicismo que os dois Malfoys na sala se viram sobrando e foram obrigados a fazer uma retirada estratégica.

A tarde passou voando e quando menos esperava o loiro veio buscá-lo, pois havia marcado um happy hour com o restante da turma num pub que gostavam de frequentar, o Ain't Nothing But. Localizado na região central de Londres, o lugar pequeno e cheio de estilo já contava com uma boa clientela, e o pessoal já estava acomodado à espera deles.

Entre risadas, conversas e canecas de cerveja colocaram os assuntos em dia. Nada de tópicos sérios, só amenidades e fofocas em geral.

- Eu tenho uma novidade para contar.

Com essas poucas palavras Daphne teve a atenção do grupo e um leve tom rosado tingiu suas bochechas.

- Theo e eu estamos namorando.

A mesa explodiu numa inesperada comemoração com vivas e palmas que chamou a atenção de quem estava por perto.

- Finalmente Daph querida, já estava ficando chato este chove não molha de vocês dois! – disse Pansy expressando a opinião do grupo.

- Pansy! – Daphne falou com um gritinho encabulado.

- O que? – perguntou ela inocentemente – É verdade.

Para mortificação do novo casal, o restante da mesa caiu na gargalhada.

- Bem, se me dão licença vou ao toalete. - Falou o moreno levantando-se.

No caminho até o banheiro Harry recebeu sua cota de cantadas; algumas coisas não mudavam. O lugar era limpo e bem cuidado, não podia ser diferente, com uma clientela exclusiva e exigente o pub tinha que brilhar por excelência.

Quando saiu do reservado, dois rapazes bem encorpados entraram pela porta do banheiro e estacaram assim que o viram. Não deu atenção a eles e foi lavar as mãos na pia, tirou um elástico para cabelo do bolso e prendeu as madeixas num rabo de cavalo alto, pois estava sentindo calor e se voltou para sair.

- Errou de porta senhorita? – indagou um dos moços cortando a passagem.

Harry recuou um passo tomando distancia dos dois.

- Sabe, não é educado invadir o banheiro dos homens, querida. Mas... Se me der um beijo pelo pedágio, ficamos quites. – gracejou.

Ele revirou os olhos. Algumas pessoas não deviam beber!

- Desculpa rapazes, mas não sou uma garota, então nada de beijos. Agora façam o obsequio...

Tentou mais uma vez chegar à porta, mas os moços eram insistentes e o cercaram mais uma vez.

- Vamos lá rapazes, vocês não querem causar um alvoroço, não é? – tentou driblar a situação com humor.

- É só um beijo gatinha, pode ser no rosto mesmo, não seja malvada!

- Olha, eu não sou uma moça, então... – tentou explicar mais uma vez.

- Corta essa princesa! – disse um dos rapazes de modo mais brusco – Você só sai se nos der um beijo, e agora eu quero na boca.

O rapaz deu um passo na direção dele que suspirou mentalmente. - "_Merda!"_. Chegou a levantar as mãos numa pose de defesa já analisando onde acertá-los sem machucar muito, mas a porta abriu deixando Zabini e Nott passarem e se deparar com a estranha situação.

- Algum problema? – indagou Nott arqueando uma sobrancelha na direção a eles.

- Não, nada demais, só os rapazes aqui querendo um beijo de pedágio da "moça" que usou o banheiro masculino. – respondeu o moreno.

- Um beijo? Sério? – entrou Zabini na conversa falando num tom divertido. – Não sabia que o pub tinha este tipo de serviço.

O tom de zombaria irritou os rapazes que não tinham gostado da interrupção.

- Ei caras, se quiserem um também vão ter que entrar na fila.

A risada rouca de Zabini preencheu o ambiente.

- Que legal! Você está achando engraçado? – Resmungou o moreno contrariado com a reação relaxada do outro.

- Ah, vamos lá, dê um beijo nos meninos! Aposto que eles nunca beijaram alguém tão bonito como você. – troçou o moreno mais alto. Harry e Nott balançaram a cabeça pelo humor sem noção do outro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – veio uma voz da porta.

Parado no vão o loiro os olhava de forma inquisitiva.

- Malfoy, meu amigo, você tem que escutar isto. – começou Zabini quando o loiro chegou até eles – Os dois rapazes aqui, – apontou para os dois; que pela cara não estavam nada contentes com aquela nova intromissão – estão querendo um beijo da moça ali a título de pedágio por usar o banheiro masculino.

Harry revirou os olhos, mais uma vez, talvez, só talvez, Zabini estivesse usando aquela situação para se vingar um pouquinho por causa dos sumiços da noiva.

- Muito engraçado.

- Mais um... – Gemeu um dos rapazes. – Vão ser muitos beijos moça, que tal começar por mim?

Harry o olhou exasperado, aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

- Você é surdo? Eu já disse que não sou uma moça. E se os cavalheiros me derem licença, eu quero sair. – desta vez o moreno foi mais rápido e passou pelos rapazes, mas um deles não se deu por vencido tão facilmente.

- Ei, e o meu bei... – Ele tentou pegar Harry pelo braço, mas um aperto em seu ombro o imobilizou no lugar. Seguindo a mão, se viu encarando um rosto onde olhos muito azuis o fitavam com seriedade.

Harry saiu do banheiro os deixando para trás.

O rapaz sacudiu a mão de Nott do ombro reclamando:

- Cara era só um beijo, por que você me segurou?

- Você devia agradecê-lo, seu idiota. – disse o loiro o fitando enojado.

- Pelo que? Por me impedir de beijar aquela coisinha linda? – respondeu o rapaz enfezado.

- Por salvar o pescoço dos dois. A "coisinha linda" é um rapaz, e teria arrebentado com vocês.

- De jeito nenhum! É uma mulher, você é cego? – retrucou com teimosia o segundo que não havia se convencido.

- Que seja – o loiro deu meia volta para sair – Mas mantenham distancia dele. Considerem-se avisados.

Num acordo tácito nenhum deles comentou o incidente a mesa, mas na hora de ir embora e a sós no carro com o loiro sabia que era inevitável algum tipo de gracinha.

- Quer dizer que estava distribuindo beijos no banheiro Sr. Potter?

E ganhou um olhar atravessado: - Zabini vai me pagar por essa, fique sabendo! – o retrucou.

A risada cristalina do loiro fez seu coração bater mais rápido, de soslaio reparou o colarinho aberto com a gravata frouxa deixando um bom pedaço do pescoço alvo à vista. Como seria beijar ali? Sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo.

- As meninas marcaram um jantar para amanhã à noite, você vai? – perguntou o alvo de seu olhar alheio ao seu escrutínio.

- Como se fosse possível faltar! Aquelas doidas certamente me arrastariam do hotel mesmo que eu estivesse de pijama!

Era chegado o momento de se despedir.

- Almoçamos amanhã?

Harry murchou.

- Não vai dar, já tenho compromisso.

- Mereço pelo menos saber com quem?

Oh, Oh.

- Com Riddle.

Foi impossível deixar de notar a mudança de tom nos olhos cinza.

- Sei que já te avisamos Harry, mas tome cuidado, Riddle é uma pessoa perigosa e não negocia limpo.

Sem conseguir se conter, levantou uma das mãos e com a ponta dos dedos fez um carinho no rosto anguloso diante dele.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei. – murmurou Harry de forma suave.

Draco tomou sua mão entre as dele e beijou as costas dela, depois o puxou selando os lábios num contato morno e carinhoso.

Estava se tornando um costume dormir com um sorriso nos lábios.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

De uma coisa jamais poderia reclamar de sua viagem a Londres, dos restaurantes. O ambiente no Petrus era aconchegante e luxuoso. Vermelho escuro era cor que mais se sobressaía. Mas se continuasse naquele ritmo teria que comprar mais roupas que fizessem jus a lugares como aqueles, e seus ternos estavam acabando. Pansy e Daphne adorariam um dia de compras.

- E como foi sua semana?

- Corrida: jantares, almoços, treinos,...

- E como foi à visita à empresa dos Malfoys?

- Me espionando Riddle? – perguntou divertido.

- Não preciso, em Londres estas noticias correm muito rápido. Então?

- Foi bastante proveitosa, os funcionários estavam um tanto contrafeitos no inicio, mas como falamos a mesma língua e não fui roubar o emprego de ninguém acabaram por aceitar alguns conselhos.

- Confesso que estou com um pouco de inveja de Lucius.

Harry o fitou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em tom de pergunta.

- Se eu o convidasse você faria uma assessoria para mim também?

- Não vejo por que me negar. E olha que nem estou cobrando. – completou com gracejada ironia sorrindo para o outro.

O homem mais velho o mirou fixamente por sobre a borda da taça de vinho que levava aos lábios, tomou um gole apreciando o buquê da veludínea bebida. Harry não desviou os olhos nem deu sinal de fraqueza diante do escrutínio escancarado.

- Você não me teme. – não foi uma pergunta, mas sim a simples constatação de um fato.

- Não. – o moreno não titubeou na resposta. – Deveria?

- Talvez, muitos o fazem, e com razão.

- Volto a perguntar: eu devo te temer, Tom? – o brilho de satisfação que passou pelos olhos verdes do outro pela provocação ao chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome foi captado por Harry.

Em silencio aguardou a resposta. Riddle estava tomando uma decisão, e esta pesaria muito no modo como a negociação deles seguiria adiante.

- Eu ainda te quero.

- Eu sei.

- Mas não vai ceder, vai?

- Não.

- Então continuamos com um impasse.

- Já disse que se essa for sua condição para negociarmos, não existe impasse por que não existe negociação.

- Se não vai ceder ao meu pedido, então por que esta aqui?

Harry deu um sorriso enviesado ao homem que apreciou como a expressão ficava sexy no rosto do jovem.

- Gosto de sua companhia.

Sem poder se conter, Tom Riddle deixou um sorriso de apreciação pelo bravo rapaz à sua frente assomar aos lábios.

Talvez aquele fosse um começo estranho para uma estranha amizade.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

O jantar daquela noite seria no apartamento de Pansy. Sendo assim resolveu arriscar.

Quando encontrou com o loiro no saguão do hotel o fulminou com um olhar: - Não se atreva a dizer uma única palavra.

Draco levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas não deixou de olhar as panturrilhas torneadas que a roupa deixava de fora.

Quando Pansy abriu a porta para eles, seus olhos se arregalaram e Harry pensou: O que não fazia para agradar aquelas duas?

- Daph corre aqui, você não vai acreditar nisto! – disse enquanto os empurrava sem cerimônia para dentro do apartamento.

O gritinho histérico da loira platinada fez com que os rapazes que estavam na sala olhassem na direção do alarido.

Zabini quase cuspiu o que bebia, e Nott com muito custo manteve a boca fechada.

- Pansy, precisamos de uma câmera, é imperioso registrar isto.

Não era para menos, Harry nunca tinha parecido tão feminino desde que se reencontraram. A saia preta na altura dos joelhos tinha a cintura marcada estampada com caveiras brancas, a camiseta uma básica branca, sandálias aranha na cor preta e cabelo trançado. No Japão teria passado despercebido, mas ali não.

- Por deus Potter! E depois não quer que os outros te peçam beijos?

- Cala a boca Zabini, ou prefere que eu sequestre sua noiva todo o fim de semana? – Harry respondeu num tom maldoso, dando um sorriso cínico e debochado.

- Você não se atreveria.

- Experimente! – disse o moreno piscando maroto para ele, fazendo Draco e Nott rirem da cara de pastel do amigo.

Os dotes culinários de Pansy ficaram bem demonstrados, ou seja, o "jantar" foi pizza regada a vinho e todos sentados na sala assistindo filmes de terror. Mais parecia um bando de adolescentes do que jovens adultos entre 25 ou 26 anos.

- Então está decidido, amanhã vamos a Shadow Lounge.

- Pansy... – gemeu Blaise no dialogo entre um filme e outro.

- Tudo bem amor, se não quiser ir vou com o Harry e a Daph.

Blaise fuzilou o moreno que lhe devolveu um brilhante sorriso e piscou para ele: - Eu cuido dela Zabini. E se eu sair somente com as meninas vou levá-las na Fire. O que você acha?

Ao escutar isso Zabini sussurrou venenoso na direção do moreno para diversão dos outros.

- Nem morto Potter. – a tal da Fire era um covil de perversão gay, pelo menos a Shadow era mais... alinhada.

Se dentre os presentes alguém notou como Draco estava cheio de atenções e olhares cúmplices para Harry, não se atreveu a comentar, mas o moreno não podia negar que estava se sentindo muito bem com toda aquela atenção. A cada olhar do loiro, seu coração batia fora do ritmo. A tensão entre eles estava crescendo rapidamente, ao testemunharem os beijos e carinhos entre os outros casais na sala. Cada esbarrão ou contato entre eles enviava mensagens a cada terminação nervosa do corpo. Estavam chegando ao limite.

Logo depois da meia noite, os dois se retiram do "glamoroso" jantar depois de ficar combinado que Harry viria se arrumar no apartamento de Pansy e Daphne na noite seguinte, ficando também responsável por fazer a reserva deles na boate.

No carro, o clima entre eles chegou a níveis insuportáveis culminando num tórrido beijo que os deixou afogueados.

- Um drink no meu apartamento? – perguntou o loiro entre as inspirações rápidas depois do beijo.

- Claro.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento do loiro, a única coisa que Harry teve tempo de assimilar foi que a decoração era composta de uma combinação de tons escuros. Logo estavam empenhados numa luta para ver quer conseguia sugar a alma do outro com mais habilidade pela boca. Batalha inglória!

E sem tempo de acender as luzes, foram se agarrando até o quarto.

O contato dos lençóis era um refrigério bem-vindo aos corpos afogueados e numa urgência quase desesperada as roupas foram arrancadas, atiçando ainda mais a fome do desejo. Tudo era estimulante, os toques, o cheiro, os sons.

- Deixe a saia – pediu o loiro quando Harry fez menção de despir a peça.

- Pervertido. – Retrucou o moreno o beijando no pescoço arrancando com isso um gemido gutural do loiro que enfiou uma das mãos por debaixo da peça subindo numa caricia torturante pela coxa sensível.

Os lábios se buscaram mais uma vez, por sob a roupa intima seus membros eretos exigiam a libertação. Atrevido, Harry apertou a bunda do loiro trazendo os quadris dele para junto do seu, friccionando as ereções contra os tecidos que os separavam de um contato mais direto.

Com maestria, Harry usou a mão direita para arranhar o ventre alvo, logo em seguida ultrapassou a barreira do cós da boxer, sentindo nos dedos a maciez do pelos pubianos e o toque aveludado do falo do loiro, o segurou com delicadeza, sentindo o pulsar de encontro à palma de sua mão. Lentamente começou a estimulá-lo, deslizou um dedo pela glande exposta sentindo o corpo do loiro estremecer em cima dele.

Apesar de ser o passivo na maioria de suas relações anteriores, Harry não costumava ser dócil em suas vontades; Draco ia receber uma tremenda lição naquela noite, descobriria que arrastara para cama um passivo nada submisso. Com agilidade e pondo força nos pontos certos, ele reverteu às posições dos dois, sentando sobre o membro do outro que o cutucava nas nádegas e para calar qualquer protesto do parceiro, fez um lento movimento de vaivém deixando o homem debaixo dele aturdido.

Amava estar no comando!

Capturou um dos mamilos nos lábios enquanto beliscava o outro com as pontas dos dedos sem deixar de ondular os quadris sobre a ereção que o cutucava mostrando todo o desejo do loiro por ele e a recíproca era incontestável. A primeira vez deles ia ser muito, muito rápida, mas também muito intensa.

- Tem lubrificante em algum lugar Draco? – falou baixinho ronronando ao pé do ouvido do loiro enquanto mordia e lambia o lóbulo indefeso.

Draco gemeu em desespero. Caramba! Nunca havia levado ninguém até sua casa, então nada de lubrificante. – Merda, não tenho! - Falou ele num tom frustrado.

- Bem, - sussurrou Harry entre uma lambida e outra - Então teremos que improvisar, seja um bom menino e fique quietinho...

Com beijos e mordidas uma rota descendente foi traçada pelo torso exposto do loiro, e a boxer ganhou seu lugar de honra no chão junto às outras peças de roupa.

O cheiro almiscarado era pujante e o toque em sua bochecha veludíneo. O segurou pela base enquanto acariciava os testículos duros e lambeu a glande sentindo o gosto salgado do liquido pré-seminal que brotava da pequena fenda na qual afundou a ponta da língua arrancando um espasmo de prazer do outro. Teria tempo para torturá-lo depois, agora só queria senti-lo dentro dele. Abocanhou o falo espalhando o máximo de saliva que podia, trabalhando com a língua o levando até o fundo da garganta, sentiu os dedos dos loiros afundarem em seus cabelos acabando por desmanchar a trança que já estava solta. Os quadris dele se movimentavam buscando ir mais fundo em sua boca numa busca desesperada por alivio. Os gemidos acendiam ainda mais a sua libido levando seu próprio membro a pulsar também, desejando libertação.

Ficando de pé sobre a cama e como movimentos felinos que podiam ser entrevistos na penumbra do quarto, Harry despiu sua cueca e colocando um pé de cada lado do corpo debaixo dele foi se abaixando, até apoiar uma das mãos no peito do loiro, com a outra guiou o membro ereto até sua entrada e com cuidado foi se empalando. Gemeu de dor e de prazer, afinal estava sozinho há um bom tempo, e sem uma preparação adequada era mais difícil.

Sentiu as mãos em seu quadril o ajudando na descida.

- Oh Deus... Você é tão apertado! – exclamou o loiro com a respiração entrecortada.

A saliva ajudou na penetração que foi lenta e torturante, mas Harry queria mais, ele queria tudo, queria sentir-se preenchido. E foi o que ele teve quando sentiu suas nádegas de encontro aos macios pelos pubianos, era o triunfo. Sem muita paciência começou a se movimentar sentindo a mescla em medidas proporcionais de dor e prazer açoitá-lo pelas terminações nervosas. O ritmo cadenciado foi se tornando premente, o suor deslizando pelas têmporas, e o odor do sexo os rodeava como uma entidade viva.

Na sua posição de comando ele buscava seu prazer sem esquecer-se do loiro que gemia descontrolado e com gingados certeiros aumentava o prazer do parceiro, ditando o ritmo e querendo prolongar aquela deliciosa agonia, aquela sensação de poder e gozo que o tomavam por inteiro.

- Tão perto... – murmurou o loiro – Tão... perto... - Disse ele mais uma vez entre os gemidos.

No quarto o som dos corpos se chocando, dos gemidos, das respirações ofegantes se propagava numa melodia extremamente erótica.

Harry aumentou o ritmo das subidas e descidas alternado algumas contrações de se canal anal para proporcionar mais prazer a Draco, e foi recompensado com um grito de surpresa e prazer, o aperto em sua cintura se intensificou, e depois de torturar o loiro por algum tempo resolveu se deixar levar. Tomando um ritmo mais intenso, gemeu alto ao sentir o exato instante em que o orgasmo chegou ao corpo arqueado de Draco, que gritou alto e o preencheu com seu o sêmen morno, funcionando como gatilho para o prazer do moreno que se permitiu gozar banhando o ventre e torso do amante com sua semente.

Exausto desabou sobre o corpo debaixo dele e foi recebido com um abraço, as respirações agitadas e descompassadas foram serenando devagar, dos corpos suados desprendia-se o cheiro quase animal de sexo apaixonado e satisfatório que impregnou os lençóis.

Harry rolou de lado saindo de cima do loiro, que o puxou para perto dele num abraço frouxo e embalados pelo som da respiração compassada do outro foram presas fáceis para o sono que chegou de mansinho, mas antes de entregar-se ao merecido descanso, Harry despiu a saia que agora parecia muito incômoda e com um suspiro preguiçoso aconchegou-se nos braços do loiro.

O moreno acordou com a claridade da manhã se infiltrando no quarto pela imensa janela panorâmica do apartamento que ocupava o ultimo andar do prédio. O corpo mole pela sonolência pedia mais algumas horas de sono e ele quase adormeceu novamente, mas teve a mente invadida de súbito pelas lembranças da noite e a preguiça se foi num instante.

Abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso carinhoso para a bela figura que dormia a seu lado. O peito subia e descia no ritmo da respiração calma e a pele muito clara trazia algumas cicatrizes, certamente do acidente; o cabelo platinado estava revolto e uma mecha clara caía sobre um dos olhos. O rosto era anguloso e perfeitamente simétrico, assim como o corpo longilíneo de músculos não muito marcados, que o fazia parecer uma estátua de mármore cinzelada pelas mãos de um grande mestre; Draco era realmente belo.

Harry sobressaltou-se ao analisar logicamente estas considerações. Que ironia do destino! Estava se apaixonando por seu maior pesadelo da época da escola em Londres!

Com cuidado soltou-se do braço que o prendia na cama, vestiu-se e depois de contemplar por algum tempo seu amante adormecido, escreveu um bilhete e saiu do apartamento. Sim, era realmente uma ironia.

Tomou um táxi até seu hotel e depois de um banho gelado para acordar, foi para a Fabric. Sua recente amizade com os antigos colegas e compromissos sociais sem fim, o fizeram relaxar nos treinos de Flair, mas ele sabia que tinha uma boa chance na competição e queria ganhar o primeiro lugar, então, ao trabalho!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Topaz:<strong>

Parafraseando o poetinha: "Os extremistas que me perdoem, mas equilíbrio é fundamental".

Pessoal, o que houve? São tantas e tantas fics Yaoi, inclusive minhas e também da Fabianadat sempre com comentários pertinentes e críticas interessantes (que nem as da Paulawot. Gracias guria!).

O problema é com a Androginia do Harry? ELE NÃO SE SENTE UMA MULHER NUM CORPO DE HOMEM, ELE NÃO É UMA DESLUMBRADA QUE FICA DANDO PITI E SOLTANDO PENAS, ELE NÃO É HERMAFRODITA! NEM UM SUB MASOQUISTA NEURÓTICO! ELE É SOMENTE O HARRY NUMA OUTRA ROUPAGEM. BONITO, BEM RESOLVIDO E PROFISSIONAL TALENTOSO.

Caramba! Se não tens algo de construtivo para falar, fique de boca fechada (ou mantenha as mãos longe do teclado)! Todos são livres para expressar suas opiniões, mas não se esqueçam do bom senso. Por trás de cada fic existe uma ou mais pessoas que gostam escrever, pesquisar e betar. Fazemos com prazer, dedicando nossos horários livres e muitas vezes parte de nossas horas de sono a fim de divertir e fazer sonhar vocês aí do outro lado da tela; e adoramos ver que nossos escritos mexem com as emoções das pessoas.

Mas respeito também é fundamental. Se os reviews vão debandar para o lado da baixaria, aqui me despeço. Vou aportar em outras pradarias, onde o sol seja ameno, a sombra confortável e não despenque merda na minha cabeça cada vez que abrir meu perfil.

Está descontente? Revoltado (a)? Entediado (a)? Ocupe-se! Como sabiamente dizia minha bisa: A mente vazia é a oficina do diabo.

Não resolveu? Vai te tratar. Em cada esquina tem um consultório de psiquiatra ou psicólogo.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Bem, vocês viram como a To esta desgostosa com os reviews recheados de ataques. Não posso tirar a razão dela. Mas posso dizer que devemos seguir adiante, mesmo sob ferrenho ataque.

E bem, quem gostou do cap? Sei que ele demorou um tantinho, mas a vida anda corrida, então deem um desconto.

Quem gostou do loiro sendo dominado? Eu sei que fui que escrevi... mas gente, eu confesso que eu amei essa cena. Sim, eu sou uma descarada de marca maior... me apedrejem!

Espero que não achem que os dois se "pegaram" rápido demais, os dois são adultos e resolvidos, tenham isso em mente.

E bem, nos vemos!

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4 Só love

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Só love<strong>

Depois do longo treino das manobras de flair na Fabric, Harry almoçou com Alexus e fez a reserva para o clube noturno. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos e-mails, checou e deu uma renovada no site da Fabric, e sentindo-se um tanto cansado ficou abismado ao fitar o relógio que indicava o meio da tarde. Despedindo-se do albino, voltou ao hotel para tirar uma soneca, pois a noite prometia ser "quente".

Chegou ao apartamento de Pansy na hora combinada e sentiu o clima pesado quando as duas moças sentaram-se diante dele no sofá e o encararam como duas aves de rapina mirando a caça.

Pansy como sempre foi direto ao ponto:

- Vocês transaram?

Sem escapatória e um tanto desconcertado pela pergunta confirmou com um meneio de cabaça quase acanhado. Um sorriso conhecedor se espalhou pelo rosto da moça e ela se voltou para a outra.

- Pode passar Daph.

Viu Daphne ir ate a bolsa, tirar da carteira uma nota de 50 libras e depositar na mão estendida de Pansy.

- Vocês duas apostaram sobre isso? – perguntou ele, ultrajado.

- Não fique chateado, foi só uma brincadeirinha entre nós. E afinal você estava escondendo seu _affair_ com Draco e não estamos zangadas com você.

- Por que não nos contou, Harry? – indagou Daphne fazendo beicinho.

- É Harry, por que não nos contou? – espetou provocante Pansy.

Harry balançou a cabeça rindo. Certo, as duas mexeriqueiras haviam descoberto; mas na realidade eles não estavam se escondendo de ninguém, tudo estava acontecendo bastante rápido e ele era uma pessoa discreta por natureza.

Dali em diante foi crivado de perguntas, as duas estavam super curiosas e excitadas com aquilo, e cheias de conselhos para dar também.

Traquinas como sempre Pansy, decidiu que os três chegariam à boate mais cedo, sem os rapazes; para "testar" o ambiente.

O Shadow Lounge era impressionante desde a entrada, começando pelos enormes leões de chácara que faziam a segurança do lugar. A fila já começava a tomar forma seguindo a lateral do clube, pois a Shadow não é muito grande, atendendo basicamente uma clientela exclusiva composta quase que só de membros afiliados ao clube noturno, e para entrar é preciso ter o passe afiançado por um dos sócios, ou então entrar na fila do lado de fora e rezar para ser escolhido e ter a permissão para adentrar.

- Walcott! – disse Harry se dirigindo a um dos seguranças – Como está o clima lá dentro, a noite promete?

O homem o mediu de cima a baixo com um olhar admirado de reconhecimento.

- Agora que você chegou, sem dúvida, Potter. – respondeu o grandalhão galanteador fazendo Harry sorrir – Entre, seu reservado é o primeiro do lado direito. São só os três?

- Não, os rapazes devem chegar um pouco mais tarde, aqui – falou estendo um pequeno cartão ao homem – estes são os nomes.

- Certo, - respondeu o homem enquanto pegava o cartão – Divirtam-se. – completou dando passagem a eles.

O interior do clube já fervia com a pista iluminada e corpos já se moviam sob o jogo de luzes e o faiscar do globo de espelhos na batida comandada pelo Dj.

Sobre a mesa de centro do reservado, uma garrafa de champanhe Dom Perignon num balde de gelo e taças flutê os aguardavam. A decoração em dourado um luxo, os camarotes davam a volta em torno da pista, que não era grande, e a joia do lugar era um palco com uma barra de pole dance para os mais ousados, ou ousadas.

- Você ainda vai ter que nos contar o segredo de ser tão bem recebido nas boates Harry. – comentou Pansy após ser servida de uma taça da borbulhante e fina bebida.

- Um dia desses eu conto.

Ficaram ali algum tempo apreciando a bebida e observando o lugar ficar cada vez mais lotado. A noite seria quente.

Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa – o moreno depositou a taça vazia sobre a mesa e se levantou – Vamos dançar?

O camarote além de ficar perto do bar lateralmente dava de frente para uma escada que levava à pista na parte mais baixa e também ao palco de pole dance. Um lugar privilegiado.

Decidiram-se por ficar perto do palco, quase debaixo do globo espelhado e começaram a dançar.

O ritmo contagiante logo fez sua mágica e até mesmo a recatada Daphne se soltou, afinal que perigo poderia haver num clube gay?

Por mais de duas horas estiveram entre a pista e o camarote, parando somente para molhar a garganta com o saboroso champanhe. A essa altura a casa estava lotada e a ferveção em alta.

Do lado de fora a fila era colossal, e quem estava lá logicamente olhava torto para quem tinha passaporte VIP.

Walcott colocou os rapazes para dentro indicando onde poderiam encontrar o grupo.

O reservado estava vazio, mas as taças sobre a mesa denunciavam seu uso. Nott se prontificou a pegar os drinques, Draco e Zabini foram esquadrinhar o lugar atrás das "moças" do grupo.

Não foi difícil achar, na verdade estavam bastante perto.

- Aquele é o Potter? – indagou Zabini assombrado.

As moças e o rapaz estavam vestidos para matar, literalmente. Daphne, a mais delicada do grupo, trajava um vestido fresco de cor clara com um cinto marcando a cintura, nos pés uma sandália de salto alto fazia conjunto com uma meia soquete de um rosa bem chamativo numa demonstração de rebeldia. Pansy usava um vestido preto sem mangas, também com um cinto marcando a cintura, nos pés um par de ankle boots preto e meias 5/8 cinza. Harry, que se destacava das duas pela altura, usava um short preto e curto com barra italiana, uma blusa sem mangas soltinha verde escuro com bolinhas pretas, nos pés um sapato peeptoe de salto alto no mesmo tom da blusa com meias 7/8 pretas. E todos os três usavam o cabelo solto.

Quanto Nott voltou com as bebidas, os viu olhando para pista quase sem piscar, então seguiu a direção dos olhares e engoliu em seco.

- Santo cristo! Aquele é o Potter?

Draco quase revirou os olhos, não era para tanto era? Afinal com aparência que o rapaz tinha ele podia se vestir daquele jeito. E daí que aquela roupa o deixava absurdamente sexy com aquelas meias agarradas nas coxas alongando ainda mais aqueles par de pernas torneadas e fortes?

Os três resolveram voltar para o camarote e esperar a vinda dos dançantes, o que não demorou muito. Se de longe a roupa de Potter causava furor, de perto enchia os olhos. Não tinha como negar que caía muito bem no andrógino.

- Esta tentando fazer alguém enfartar, Potter?

- Por que amor, por um acaso está achando o Harry sexy nesta roupa? – respondeu Pansy pelo moreno a pergunta de seu noivo que olhou feio a fazendo rir. – Pode olhar querido, mas não pode tocar. - Completou ela.

Depois de ficarem por um tempo à mesa, o trio dançante arrastou o pessoal para a pista; afinal o clube era uma danceteria!

A casa fez jus a seu sucesso noite adentro. Clima sexy sem descambar para perversão: jogo de luz primoroso e música dançante que envolvia todos os sentidos.

Morreram de rir quando um dançarino mais afoito se chegou até Nott com um explicito convite de "te quero" nos olhos, o moço, envergonhado, cortou um dobrado até conseguir se desvencilhar do camarada.

Eram quase cinco da manhã e a festa ainda estava fervendo. Todos já estavam suados, levemente embriagados, e, por conseguinte bem mais desinibidos.

Para desalento de Draco, o moreno atraía uma horda de admiradores de ambos os sexos que tentavam a todo custo dançar com ele de forma mais, digamos, pessoal. Os que ousavam se aproximar demais de si eram despachados com um olhar gélido e um sorriso desencorajador; Harry era bastante desenvolto em seus apartes, mas o loiro não suportando mais aquilo resolveu marcar território. Agarrou o rapaz pela cintura o atraindo para perto dele dando início a uma dança tão intima e sensual que fez Nott e Zabini olharem assombrados na direção a eles.

Pansy e Daphne entraram em frenesi diante da cena.

O encaixe dos corpos era perfeito e os movimentos sinuosos casavam com perfeição. Mas o que deixou os dois rapazes mais abismados foi o beijo trocado, ardente e tórrido, gritando a quem estivesse observando que um pertencia ao outro. Depois disto Draco não se afastou nem deixou Harry se afastar, e o moreno acatou o pedido mudo.

Pansy achou aquilo muito interessante, o loiro não era dado a demonstrações de afeto ou posse por outra pessoa, aquele era um fato inédito, constatado e entendido por seus amigos também.

Perto das seis da manhã todos deixaram o clube; e sem perguntar Draco levou Harry com ele para casa.

No quarto do apartamento, o moreno trajava somente as meias 7/8 e estava de quatro diante dele e o fitava com os olhos velados de luxuria, agarrando os lençóis enquanto gemia ao ser penetrado. Draco teve a certeza que nunca na vida havia visto algo tão sexy e com um grito libertador gozou arrastando o moreno consigo no turbilhão avassalador de prazer.

Saciado caiu de lado levando o moreno consigo; salpicou a nuca suada do amante de beijos e abraçados adormeceram.

O loiro acordou com os sutis movimentos do outro tentado se desvencilhar dele, e sonolento perguntou:

- Você realmente precisa ir?

Harry parou de se movimentar e olhou para o rosto do loiro que o fitava com as pálpebras semicerradas.

- Na verdade não.

- Então venha cá – disse ele o puxando de volta para seus braços – Não fuja de mim. – e com isso adormeceu novamente, mas sem soltar o moreno. Harry acabou cedendo ao pedido depois de pensar por alguns segundos, acomodou-se melhor dentro dos braços que o cingiam e também voltou a dormir. _"É, estou realmente ferrado"_, foi seu ultimo pensamento consciente.

Despertou sentindo-se descansado e piscou várias vezes para mandar a sonolência para longe.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoco. – sussurrou uma voz perto dele. Sorrindo espreguiçou-se tal qual um gato e com um sorriso nos lábios olhou para o loiro que o fitava de forma intensa.

- Já passou do meio-dia?

- Já. Está com fome?

- Muita. – respondeu. – Mas antes de qualquer coisa, preciso de um banho.

Draco o puxou, deu um selinho na boca rubra e depois apontou uma porta.

- O banheiro é ali.

Harry, desinibido como era, levantou-se e caminhou na direção indicada; chegando na porta olhou por sobre o ombro o homem sentado na beirada da cama e com um sorriso nada inocente perguntou: - Me acompanha? – e entrou.

Um olhar predador estampou-se no rosto do loiro enquanto ele se levantava e seguia o moreno.

Debaixo do jato de água morna, em pouco tempo os gemidos reverberavam pelo mármore negro das paredes, com Harry virado de frente contra o vidro do box com Draco o penetrando duro e forte por trás.

- Mais... mais... – a bunda empinada dava mais acesso ao loiro que beijava de forma faminta o pescoço de Harry, agarrando os cabelos molhados e o masturbando com a mão livre.

Depois da sessão de amasso na ducha, passaram o dia como namorados adolescentes. Abraçados no sofá, assistindo televisão, comendo bobagens nada saudáveis e num pacto silencioso, nenhum dos dois atendeu às chamadas de seus celulares que por várias vezes tocaram insistentemente.

Harry só foi embora à manha de segunda-feira e depois de passar a manhã treinando, não teve como fugir do almoço com Pansy e Daphne; as duas estavam injuriadas pela falta de consideração "dos dois" por não atenderem às chamadas durante todo o domingo.

- Então querido, vocês passaram o dia como um casal de pombinhos arrulhando de amores? – indagou Pansy com os olhos brilhando de pura e incontida curiosidade – Ou estavam mais ocupados fazendo outras coisas?

- Pansy! – Exclamaram Daphne e Harry pela indiscrição da amiga.

- Vamos lá Harry, não seja malvado, conte tudo! Quero saber de todos os detalhes, especialmente dos mais sacanas. – insistiu a loira teimosa longe de largar o osso.

E durante todo o almoço Pansy o bombardeou de perguntas, algumas nada discretas para desespero de Harry e vergonha de Daphne pela bisbilhotice da outra. Mas Pansy era mestra em interrogatórios e fazendo perguntas muito pertinentes, ainda que de sentido dúbio, conseguiu arrancar muita coisa do moreno, e no final da refeição deu seu acurado parecer:

- Você está se apaixonando por Draco.

Harry que levava a taça de vinho aos lábios voltou a depositá-la na mesa e encarou a loira, Daphne não teve a mesma sorte e se engasgou com a bebida sendo socorrida por Pansy que lhe estendeu um guardanapo.

- E por que você diz isso? – perguntou com cautela.

- Seus olhos. – disse a moça o fitando com o que parecia ternura – Eles brilham quando você fala dele.

Harry tentou rir fazendo pouco caso da afirmação. Mas sob o olhar intenso e perscrutador da moça seu intento falhou. Suspirou profundamente; sabia que mulheres costumavam ser perceptivas quando o assunto era romance, e Pansy era especialmente observadora, até demais para o seu gosto. Estava mais que nunca enrascado.

- Ah, Harry! Isso é tão lindo! – Falou ela acariciando sua mão, ao ver a expressão no rosto do moreno que confirmava sua dedução.

- Mas me sinto na obrigação de avisá-lo que Draco não se entrega, ele só tem olhos praticamente para Scorpius. – completou ela num tom ligeiramente preocupado; o coração de Draco parecia fechado quando o assunto era romance, e ela sentia a necessidade de prevenir o moreno que provavelmente não teria seus sentimentos correspondidos.

Harry devolveu a caricia em sua mão e respondeu com sinceridade e um sorriso triste:

- Eu sei Pansy, mas agora já é um pouco tarde. – a moça ia dizer algo, mas ele a interrompeu;

- Não se preocupe, não espero de Draco mais que estes dias que estamos passando juntos.

- Gostaria que fosse diferente. – disse a moça por fim.

- Eu também, mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Que tal um dia compras amanhã? Estou ficando sem opções de roupas! – disse com um muxoxo.

As duas moças aceitaram a mudança de assunto sem retrucar. Mas mesmo assim era uma lástima.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

No dia seguinte os três chegaram cedo ao Westfield London. O plano era passar o dia por ali, fazendo compras, indo ao cinema e dando uma passadinha no spa para uma massagem relaxante. Harry arrastou as duas loiras relutantes até a biblioteca pública. O lugar todo era um luxo, enchia os olhos com sua arquitetura moderna e as 280 lojas atendiam a todos os gostos. Só foram embora nos últimos minutos antes do fechamento, abarrotados de sacolas de compras, sem contar as que mandaram entregar. Haviam gasto uma pequena fortuna ao longo do dia, mas não podiam reclamar, fora estupendo.

No dia seguinte Narcisa ligou convidando Harry para jantar, e o moreno aceitou o convite com alegria.

Na Fabric treinou sob o olhar de Alexus e quando se deu por satisfeito sua testa estava perlada de suor, mas um sorriso esfuziante iluminava seu rosto.

- Estava inspirado hoje Harry. – elogiou-o o albino.

- Obrigado Alexus.

- E como vai a negociação com Riddle?

- Na verdade não vai, ele colocou um entrave – pensou um pouco e continuou malicioso – Riddle quer que eu faça sexo com ele para irmos adiante com a negociação.

- Já era de esperar – resmungou o homem – Sirius não vai gostar de saber disto.

- E é por isso Alexus, que não vamos contar nada a ele, não é mesmo? – falou o moreno o abraçando com um sorriso de cumplicidade que o outro exasperado revirou os olhos o acolhendo nos braços.

- Você não esta pensando em aceitar, está? – falou brincando com uma madeixa negra.

- Céus! De maneira alguma! – disse o moreno rindo. – Por mais que eu queira fechar este negócio, nunca iria tão baixo, jamais desonraria meus pais desta maneira.

O homem assentiu em concordância. Não precisava mais do que aquelas palavras para confiar plenamente no jovem.

Como havia sido combinado, passou a tarde com Riddle analisando algumas páginas de sites que pertenciam às empresas dele. O homem foi surpreendentemente agradável em seus atos e palavras.

DHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

O espaço de tempo entre sua chegada ao hotel depois do compromisso com Riddle e a saída para jantar com os Malfoys, foi aproveitado para colocar a correspondência eletrônica em dia, por sorte não havia nenhuma complicação, sua equipe era muito competente e só recorreria a ele se fosse algo realmente urgente ou importante.

Os e-mails de Sirius eram, como sempre, escandalosos e cheios de carinhosos pedidos de "volte logo", além das "ordens" hilárias para que se mantivesse bem longe da má influencia dos Malfoy. Ah, se ele soubesse!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry chegou bastante cedo na mansão dos Malfoy a pedido de Scorpius. O ninja das sombras estava mais terrível que nunca, e foi uma batalha colossal recuperar a katana que o malvado tinha roubado do Templo do Dragão Da Montanha da Névoa. Mas no final, o bandido pereceu com um golpe fatal de Harry que nomeou a Scorpius como novo defensor do templo!

Perto da hora do jantar, Narcisa veio buscar os dois e o menino fez bico, queria brincar mais.

- Vamos Scorpius – o alentou Harry – Eu volto outro dia para brincarmos mais.

Com isso o garoto cedeu e foi lavar as mãos.

Para espanto de Harry, na sala de estar, Riddle estava na companhia dos dois loiros.

- Ora, ora, que agradável surpresa.

- Digo o mesmo Riddle. – Falou Harry depois cumprimentar os homens na sala.

- Se eu soubesse que você também viria para cá teria oferecido carona.

- Na verdade eu cheguei mais cedo para ver Scorpius, o filho de Draco. Tínhamos um ninja para exterminar. – completou em tom conspirador fitando a Lucius e Draco. – Scorpius provavelmente vai contar toda a batalha com riqueza de detalhes durante o jantar.

Lucius torceu os lábios num esgar de descontentamento e resignação. Seria mais um jantar com histórias de ninjas e lutas...

- Então vocês já se encontraram hoje? – Draco perguntou fitando os dois.

- Potter passou de tarde por uma de minhas empresas. – disse o Riddle sem dar muito esclarecimento sobre o assunto, e notou que a voz do Malfoy mais novo carregava um tom de posse em relação ao Potter.

- Acho que vou começar a cobrar pela consultoria! - gracejou o moreno.

Antes que pudessem dar prosseguimento ao diálogo, o mordomo comunicou que o jantar estava servido. E como o predito por Harry, Scorpius, mesmo recebendo um olhar nada amigável do avô, se pôs a narrar sua ultima grande aventura.

Findo o jantar o menino foi mandado à cama. Narcisa depois de tomar um café também se retirou dando abertura para os homens conversarem.

- E então Riddle, ficou tão impressionado quanto eu com os conhecimentos de Potter? – indagou Lucius.

- Sim, são mesmo impressionantes. E o mais o mais espantoso é como ele conseguiu contornar o receio de meus funcionários em escutar seus conselhos; em pouco tempo tinha a todos comendo na palma da sua mão, com uma desenvoltura impressionante.

- Também notei isto quando esteve conosco. – e se voltando para o moreno perguntou – Algum segredo que queira compartilhar Potter?

- Senhores! Vou acabar encabulando com tantos elogios. Eu não os mereço. Os funcionários de ambos são muito competentes, só estavam um pouco estagnados, e essa é uma área onde acomodação certamente os levará à ruína. Se você tem uma ideia brilhante hoje, amanhã ela já pode estar obsoleta, pois na era da internet as coisas acontecem numa velocidade alucinante. Confesso que sozinho não consigo ficar a par de tudo, mas tenho uma equipe dinâmica que me ampara assim como uma rede bem estruturada de busca e captura de informações.

- Com o que Black e você trabalham no Japão? – perguntou Lucius curioso.

- Com tecnologia de jogos e artes gráficas de desenhos, inclusive em 3D. Resumindo: entretenimento. Um mercado bastante competitivo, mas com ampla área de atuação a nível mundial.

- Então vocês inventam jogos? – manifestou-se Draco.

- Na verdade não, nós prestamos assistência às empresas que os desenvolvem. – esclareceu ele.

- E como fazem isso? – interessou-se Riddle.

- Temos varias equipes especializadas em elaborar roteiros, criar personagens e cenários através de um conceito imaginado pelo cliente, também trabalhamos na área de Design de Som, criando trilhas sonoras para games e animações em geral.

- Isso é bem a cara de Black, empresário sim, mas atuando em uma área que deve fazer os pais dele se revolverem nas sepulturas.

- Não poderia ter colocado de maneira melhor Sr. Malfoy. – falou divertido.

Depois de quase duas horas de conversa, Harry se despediu dos anfitriões, pois realmente estava com sono. Draco o levou até o estacionamento, onde mais uma vez estava o carro de Alexus, emprestado a contragosto para o moreno.

- Jantamos amanhã? – indagou Draco depois de um beijo de despedida.

Harry fez um muxoxo.

- Não vai dar, tenho uma apresentação de Flair marcada. Pode ser almoço? – e entrou no carro.

Dessa vez foi o loiro que suspirou.

- Não posso, tenho almoço com alguns clientes.

- Oh... então na sexta? Almoço ou jantar?

- Que tal os dois?

- Ótimo. – com isso ligou o carro, Draco lhe deu um ultimo selinho e por curiosidade resolveu perguntar: – Onde será sua apresentação?

Harry o olhou matreiro engatando a marcha.

- Na Fire. – soltou ele, piscando de maneira coquete e saindo antes que o loiro protestasse. Todos em Londres conheciam muito bem a fama da Fire, não era um clube para pessoas de coração fraco.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A noite de quinta-feira estava absurdamente quente, e no interior da boate Fire mais ainda. Torsos masculinos nus, de beleza fenomenal se balançavam ao ritmo da musica que reverberava. Ele havia feito uma série de apresentações curtas no bar principal, mas a batida da música eletrônica o tinha atraído até a LigthBox, uma "caixa" cujas paredes eram totalmente cobertas de leds coloridos que oscilavam de maneira intermitente, numa das pontas a bancada do DJ e um show de luzes laser, simplesmente alucinante. Rodeado de pessoas bonitas, em sua maioria gays rebolando sensualmente, ele estava no paraíso. O lugar lembrava alguns de seus clubes prediletos no Japão, inclusive o tipo de roupas despojadas e coloridas usadas pelos frequentadores.

Como estava um calor mortal, tinha decidido usar pouca roupa naquela noite: um short jeans escuro não muito curto, camisa de mangas curtas na cor vermelha e ajustada no corpo, uma gravata fina com estampa do Sakura Card Captors com o fundo preto e nos pés um coturno preto de cadarço com salto grosso e um par de meias 5/8 vermelho. Depois da apresentação, o cabelo estava solto.

Apesar de estar sozinho estava se divertindo, adorava dançar e se perder entre as batidas ritmadas.

Sorriu ao sentir mais um engraçadinho tentando se colar nele e se virou para despachá-lo, mas então se viu preso no olhar cinzento que conhecia muito bem. Draco! Sem pensar muito se colou a ele movendo-se na cadência da batida. Sentiu-se ditoso por que afinal o loiro só podia estar ali por uma razão: ele. E céus! Deviam ser umas três da manhã, e o loiro teria que trabalhar na manhã seguinte.

Dançou um tempo com ele, mas sabia que teriam de sair. Pegou o loiro pela mão e foi se retirando do clube, passou pelo bar principal se despedindo com um aceno que foi correspondido pelos outros bartenders.

Do lado de fora, o calor tinha amenizado e uma lufada de ar fresco revigorou Harry, o loiro o puxou para andar abraçado, passando um braço por seus ombros e assim caminharam até o carro; palavra nenhuma foi dita enquanto Draco dirigia até seu apartamento.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

No elevador privativo até o apartamento do loiro, Harry foi tomado num beijo faminto e quando a porta foi aberta, Draco o puxou pela mão em direção ao quarto.

Já na beirada lateral da imensa cama, o moreno num giro calculado de arte marcial fez o loiro aterrissar sentado no colchão macio e num movimento felino, ligou o abajur do criado mudo que espantou um pouco a penumbra do quarto deixando um agradável jogo de luz e sombras.

Voltando-se para Draco, Harry se ajoelhou aos pés dele retirando seus sapatênis e meias, soltou o cinto e retirou o jeans junto com a boxer e subiu beijando a pele alva levantando a camiseta polo ate passa-la pelos braços levantados o deixando nu.

Feito isto, ficou de pé e afastando-se alguns passos da cama, postou-se de costas. Abaixou o torso e começou a soltar os cadarços dos coturnos, sorrindo ao escutar um gemido do loiro sentado na cama. Já descalço começou ondular os quadris no ritmo de uma musica que só ele ouvia, desabotoando a camisa e olhando por sobre o ombro, apreciando a vista do amante excitado, vendo como o membro do loiro dava vivos sinais de estar muito contente com a situação. Sorriu descaradamente e jogou sua camisa no chão junto com a gravata, despiu bem devagar o short e a cueca; a cada parte do seu corpo que ficava exposta o loiro gemia mais e mais.

Vestindo somente o par de meias vermelhas na altura dos joelhos e mexendo o corpo de forma sensual, ele sabia estar proporcionando um belo showzinho para Draco que se lamuriava na cama. Virou-se de frente e andou em direção ao loiro que o fitava hipnotizado, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do outro homem começou a distribuir beijos pelas coxas expostas.

O loiro tombou a cabeça de encontro ao colchão quando seu membro pulsante foi acolhido pela boca quente e úmida, extasiado pelo prazer proporcionado.

A cada sugada mais forte, Harry sentia o corpo do loiro estremecer debaixo de suas mãos que arranhavam todo lugar que conseguia alcançar, apertando os mamilos rosados. Quando viu que o loiro estava no limite do orgasmo, soltou membro dando um ultimo e molhado beijo na glande. Com as duas mãos veio arranhando do peito até as coxas do loiro.

- Vem Dragão, vem... – chamou o moreno num murmúrio rouco cortando o contato dos corpos.

Quando Draco apoiado nos cotovelos olhou na direção onde devia estar o moreno, quase teve uma parada cardíaca: apartado da cama, o moreno estava de quatro, apoiado com uma das mãos e os joelhos no carpete, a outra mão estava em uma das nádegas a abrindo e deixando a entrada dele exposta. Os cabelos negros caindo como uma cascata pelo corpo até o chão, e as meias vermelhas se destacando de encontro a pele clara. Draco meio tonto de luxúria se deu conta do fascínio:

_- Merda! Estou desenvolvendo um fetiche por longas pernas e meias!_

- Vem Dragão... – chamou o moreno mais uma vez, sorrindo de modo sensual com desejo se irradiando dos olhos verdes.

Draco estava no ponto de gozar assim que se enterrasse naquele corpo convidativo, mas dois podiam jogar aquele jogo! Ele também faria Harry implorar...

Descendo da cama, alcançou sua roupa amontoada no chão e pegou uma bisnaga de gel lubrificante.

O moreno virou-se para ele mais uma vez estranhando a demora e se arrepiou ao sentir o toque suave dos dedos do loiro besuntados de algo gelado e escorregadio.

- Eu quero você agora Draco! - Demandou Harry, que em troca recebeu um sorriso lento e provocativo, seguido de um dedo que deslizava no entorno de sua entrada, numa preguiça deliberada.

- Você gosta de comandar, não é mesmo Harry? Só que eu também. Então vai ser uma batalha de vontades. - E sem mais aviso um dedo deslizou para dentro do moreno, provocando, explorando, alargando...

Em seguida um segundo dedo juntou-se ao primeiro e ao curvá-los num certo ângulo, Draco deliciou-se com o grito do amante que se arqueou todo como um gato arrepiando o pelo. Continuando com aquela tortura sensual, ele debruçou-se sobre as costas do moreno e escorregou a língua úmida por sobre a pele quente do outro, que rebolava e se empalava em seus dedos numa cadência cada vez mais rápida, arfando e o chamando para ele:

- Vem Dragão, eu te quero... Vem, vem...

Draco, derrotado, não pode resistir mais ao chamado erótico e enterrou-se naquela carne quente com uma forte e profunda estocada segurando o moreno pela cintura com força.

_- Por tudo que era sagrado! Harry era sexy demais para a sanidade de qualquer um._

Ditou um ritmo furioso fazendo o moreno perder o fôlego de tanto deleite. Depois do boquete maravilhoso e dos gemidos dele ao ser preparado, o loiro estava no limite, e agarrando o membro do moreno começou a masturba-lo no ritmo forte das estocadas, se deleitando ao vê-lo arquear as costas num espasmo de prazer soluçando e gemendo. Instantes depois sentiu o moreno se retesar e explodir em gozo na sua mão, o aperto extra em seu pênis detonou seu próprio orgasmo o cegando num luz infinitamente branca.

Os joelhos e braços do moreno cederam e os dois se esparramaram no carpete, e Draco com cuidado se colocou de lado para não amassar o moreno.

Ofegantes e satisfeitos, descansaram por um tempo. Alguns minutos mais tarde Harry sentiu ser alçado do chão e em meio ao seu dormitar percebeu que o loiro o carregava até a cama, onde lhe deu um beijo na testa e abraçando-o se acomodou para dormir. Sorriu e se deixou levar em direção ao mundo dos sonhos.

Acordou com os movimentos do loiro sonolento que lutava para sair da cama e também tratou de fazer o mesmo, mas foi impedido por um par de braços que prenderam.

- Durma, eu trago o nosso almoço quando voltar.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou ele ainda grogue de sono, se aconchegando mais ao calor do corpo do loiro.

- Tenho Harry, durma.

O moreno não se fez de rogado, e com um suspiro preguiçoso acomodou-se entre as cobertas dormindo em seguida. Draco o beijou na têmpora e foi se arrumar o mais silenciosamente possível; já tinha notado que os sentidos de Harry eram bastante aguçados, provavelmente devido ao seu treinamento de artes marciais. E lembrou-se da facilidade com que o moreno conseguia dominá-lo fisicamente como na noite anterior, mesmo sendo ele bem maior e mais pesado.

Antes de sair deu mais uma olhada na cama, onde Harry dormia abraçado ao seu travesseiro e envolto nas cobertas. O contraste da roupa de cama em seda negra com a pele clara era fascinante e o toque de cor ficava por conta da perna vestida com a meia vermelha que escapava dos lençóis. O rosto dele estava sereno e a cascata de cabelos negros se espalhava sobre os travesseiros.

Draco sentiu um calor gostoso aquecer o coração até tomar a forma de um sorriso genuíno e feliz. _Deus! Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Apaixonar-se por Harry Potter seria muito, muito complicado. Aquilo não era paixão... Não podia ser... Com certeza era no máximo uma fantástica química entre eles e sexo, só sexo, n__ada mais._

Tentando se convencer, o loiro fechou a porta com cuidado e saiu do quarto.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Quando retornou no horário de almoço, o moreno estava na sala assistindo um anime deitado no sofá, vestindo uma calça moletom e uma camiseta que ficavam um pouco grandes nele.

O almoço providenciado por sua secretaria foi degustado ali mesmo, em frente da TV, enquanto Harry tentava explicar a dinâmica e as sutilezas da filosofia oriental embutidas no desenho animado, que retratava as dúvidas de um menino entre viver como um "humano normal" ou abraçar a herança de família e suceder o avô como comandante de uma horda de demônios¹. Draco concordou que a estética dos desenhos era bastante bonita, mas a noite quase em claro acabou cobrando seu preço, ele acabou adormecendo com a cabeça apoiada no colo do moreno que lhe fazia um gostoso cafuné e foi acordado perto da hora de voltar ao trabalho.

Harry pegou uma carona até seu hotel e combinaram de jantar juntos, mas no final da tarde o moreno telefonou cancelando o programa, pois iria, mais uma vez, negociar com Riddle durante um jantar.

Obviamente que Draco não havia perguntado sobre o assunto da complicada negociação temendo invadir a privacidade do outro, que também não fizera questão de elucidar o assunto.

E enquanto dirigia para a mansão Malfoy, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que aqueles encontros o incomodavam demais...

Seu mau humor foi percebido pelos pais durante o jantar, e ao ser questionado, desconversou mudando de assunto.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Na sexta-feira toda a turma almoçou junto. E os dois resolveram não sair naquela noite, dormiram abraçados entre chamegos e carinhos, pois no dia seguinte seria a competição dos bartenders e o moreno deveria estar descansado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota explicativa:<strong>

**¹: **o anime ao qual faço alusão nesta parte é o Nurarihyon no Mago, dou meu aval a ele, é muito, mais muito bom mesmo, gráficos perfeitos e uma trama bem convincente. Abaixo deixo o endereço pra quem quiser dar uma olhada.

http : / / www . nuramagobrasil . com /

**Nota da Topaz:**

Caros leitores, muito obrigada pelas palavras gentis. E seguindo o conselho de vocês, vamos em frente que atrás vem gente!

Vamos fazer a fila andar, pois tem mais capítulos para betar.

Gracias a todos!

**Nota da Fabianadat:**

E aqui estamos fazendo a entrega de mais um cap, espero que agrade.

Este veio mais rápido. Deem graças a Topaz por isso. ;)

E o campeonato chega, quem está curioso? Alguém quer dar um palpite sobre a trama a seguir daqui?

Não se retraiam, deixem reviews!

Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5 Cai o pano

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Cai o pano<strong>

RoadHouse se localiza no coração de Covent Garden, uma mistura de bar com discoteca que cravou fundo seu lugar na noite londrina com ótima música ao vivo em um palco amplo, boa comida, serviço impecável e divertidos coquetéis preparados por exímios bartenders. Tudo era muito colorido com placas em neon, peças de motos e carros penduradas de forma artística, cartazes e fotos. O bar era imenso e bem disposto de forma a atender a todos, sem contar a enorme quantidade de bebidas dos mais diversificados tipos. O sonho de qualquer bartender.

Mas naquela noite ninguém veio comer uns petiscos ou simplesmente bater um papo, aquela noite era especial, a final do Campeonato Mundial de Flair Bartenders.

O lugar estava lotado, flashes de máquinas fotográficas pipocavam sem cessar sobre os doze finalistas que se encontravam perto da barra do bar. Os juízes já estavam posicionados e as apresentações iam começar.

Na primeira etapa uma eliminatória que selecionaria os seis melhores, depois outra onde só restariam três e depois era partir para o tudo ou nada.

No ar o frisson da competição era sentido a cada equipamento que ganhava o ar, demonstrando a incrível técnica e precisão dos competidores.

Os antigos colegas estavam num lugar privilegiado, podendo ver claramente todos os acontecimentos; quando o moreno passou pela melhor de seis e depois para a melhor de três, Pansy e Daphne estavam quase tendo um ataque de nervos. Mas mesmo de longe se via que ele estava calmo e concentrado, um sorriso curvava seus os lábios, por que afinal além de fazer as manobras e preparar um bom drinque, deveriam ser simpáticos e carismáticos também. Harry estava deslumbrante de negro dos pés a cabeça: calça, camisa, colete e gravata, o cabelo trançado embutido com o lenço dado por Pansy prendendo a franja no lugar, e a monocromia do traje serviu para destacar olhos verdes de maneira marcante.

Os drinques da ultima rodada foram sorteados, o de Harry terminou por ser o Kamikaze, sorrindo ele piscou para Draco.

O primeiro competidor, um loiro de olhos castanhos, cometeu uma pequena falha no fim da apresentação ao deixar um pedaço de fruta bater na borda do copo e quase cair. O segundo competidor, um ruivo enorme de vividos olhos azuis, foi perfeito em todos os movimentos e arrancou uma estrondosa ovação, e então chegou vez do moreno.

Pansy e Daphne prenderam a respiração, na mesa pedaços picotados de guardanapos demonstravam o quanto elas estavam nervosas para a consternação de seus pares.

Draco não desviava o olhar de Harry que começava sua exibição. Cada movimento era feito de modo calculado a parecer natural e gracioso. A habilidade demonstrada foi extraordinária, o manejo correto de todos os apetrechos perfeito, o movimento de malabarismo com as garrafas foram os mais difíceis de executar devido ao formado diferente da garrafa de Vodka Ciroc que era alongada e a do Cointreau um pouco mais bojuda. E mesmo assim Harry os fez com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. No ar a coqueteleira de metal espelhado refletiu as luzes que incidiram sobre ela até ser apanhada com pericia pela mão delgada de dedos longos e o liquido com a coloração perfeita foi vertido na taça fazendo a fatia de limão flutuar. Tudo terminado o moreno posicionou a taça sobre o balcão com um guardanapo vermelho fazendo uma reverência em direção ao publico que explodiu em uma aclamação feita com aplausos, assovios e gritos.

Depois de minutos de conferencia entre os juízes o resultado saiu, o terceiro lugar foi anunciado sem surpresa sendo o loiro. O anunciante fez um pouco de suspense antes de dar as outras duas colocações fazendo a agitação do público aumentar com o comentário de como a decisão tinha sido apertada. E então o resultado foi revelado: o ruivo ficou com o segundo lugar e Harry ganhou em primeiro.

Com um sorriso que chegava aos olhos, o moreno recebeu o premio da primeira colocação sendo depois cumprimentado pelos outros participantes em meio aos flashes das câmeras que pipocavam ininterruptamente.

Quando chegou à mesa quase meia hora depois, as loiras se lançaram sobre ele com gritinhos, beijos e abraços de felicitações e dos rapazes ganhou um aperto de mão pela vitória.

O bar/boate voltou ao movimento normal depois do frenesi da competição acirrada.

Harry sentou ao lado do loiro que segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, que para sua surpresa estremecia levemente dentro da sua. O olhar interrogativo recebeu uma resposta sussurrada do moreno: - É nervosismo. – e depois lhe deu um sorriso sem graça. Draco o confortou com um carinho na mão. Ficaram ali por mais algumas horas festejando entre risos e drinks, e ficando mais relaxado a mão do moreno deixou de tremer.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

No dia seguinte todos foram a um piquenique na casa de campo dos Malfoys, que não ficava muito distante de Londres. O terreno em torno da casa, que estava mais para mansão de campo, era vasto, englobando até mesmo um pequeno lago, onde os convivas aportaram com suas cestas bem abastecidas.

Na manta estendida debaixo de uma frondosa arvore, Harry deitou-se no colo do loiro que se encostou ao grosso tronco se pondo a brincar com as melenas negras. O resto do grupo tomou o exemplo se espalhando perto deles.

- E então Potter, quando vai voltar ao Japão? – indagou Nott.

- Meu voo está marcado para quarta feira de manhã às onze horas.

- Sentindo falta de casa? – indagou Daphne.

Harry pensou em Sirius, Andrômeda e Ted, sem contar todos os outros amigos e companheiros de trabalho. Sim, sentia falta de casa.

- Muita, nunca passei tanto tempo longe antes, não sozinho. – respondeu ele com uma expressão melancólica.

- Vai sentir falta de nós também? – perguntou Pansy fazendo beicinho e arrancando um sorriso do moreno.

- Vou sim Pansy. – o moreno fez uma pausa e continuou – Na verdade nunca pensei que ao rever vocês, encontraria pessoas tão interessantes. Todos mudaram muito.

- Se isso foi um elogio eu agradeço. – gracejou Zabini.

- De nada Zabini.

- Harry, por que você não fica alguns dias a mais? Se quiser eu posso remarcar a sua passagem.

O moreno achou graça do rosto pidão da amiga.

- Não dá! – disse ele – Eu já a remarquei meu voo que na verdade, era para esta noite, mas surgiu um projeto na Nova Zelândia então troquei minha passagem pra poder me encontrar com Sirius lá.

- Nova Zelândia? – Nott o olhou ao perguntar.

- Sim, conhecem? – Todos na roda negaram com cabeça.

- Não sabem o que estão perdendo! Acho que nunca pratiquei tanto esporte radical antes, e confesso a vocês que não resisti e fui ver as locações cinematográficas de O Senhor dos Anéis. São impressionantes.

- Achou algum hobbit perdido Potter? – não se conteve Zabini em zombar.

- Ah! Zabini, infelizmente não, mas se eu pegasse o Frodo ninguém nunca mais o acharia! – rebateu Harry a brincadeira.

- É uma pena, gostaria que pudesse ficar mais tempo. – disse Daphne com um semblante tristonho.

- Não precisa ficar assim Daphne, e vocês sempre podem ir me visitar no Japão. Será um prazer fazer as honras do país.

- E você sempre pode retornar a Londres – disse Draco entrando na conversação pela primeira vez atraindo para si a atenção do moreno. – Não é mesmo?

Harry lutou bravamente contra o rubor que ameaçou tomar seu rosto, mas com Draco o fitando profundamente foi uma batalha fadada ao fracasso.

- Isso também é verdade.

Ninguém se atreveu a quebrar a troca de olhares do "casal"; a intimidade entre eles se irradiava em todas as direções. Nem mesmo Zabini, amofinado, teve uma frase de efeito que coubesse na situação.

Naquela noite de volta ao apartamento do loiro, se amaram com calma, traçando rotas infinitas um no corpo do outro com beijos e toques, numa entrega completa, mapeando cada recanto, não deixando nada ao acaso. Gravando um no outro o sentimento que não se atreviam a nomear com caricias que os delatavam, e que mesmo de forma velada estava presente, reconhecido mais não pronunciado pelo moreno, descartado e negado com veemência pelo loiro.

Saciados, dormiram abraçados, buscando no conforto do calor do outro a certeza de estarem juntos. Nem que fosse só naquele instante.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A árdua tarefa de arrumar as malas foi deixada para segunda-feira pela manhã, e Harry estava ciente da certamente salgada multa por conta do excesso de bagagem.

Almoçou com Alexus na Fabric, e juntos assistiram um jogo de rúgbi, uma paixão do albino que seguia toda a tabela do campeonato e não torcia por nenhum time em particular. Estranho, mas fazia toda lógica dele.

Depois do trabalho, Draco o apanhou no hotel e Harry demonstrou seus dotes culinários fazendo para os dois um delicioso prato de macarrão com molho de camarões que foi acompanhado por um vinho selecionado pelo loiro. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto da partida de Harry. Mas na cama era inegável o desespero dos corpos com a cada vez mais próxima separação.

Na terça-feira, para inconformidade do loiro, Harry o avisou que almoçaria com Riddle, mas optou por não comentar seu desagrado.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Os críticos da cozinha Britânica, que alardeiam a falta de sabor e diversidade dos pratos, certamente nunca entraram no Chez Bruce. O refinado restaurante era especializado nas delícias do Reino Unido apresentando um menu extremamente criativo.

O almoço corria de modo tranquilo, sem tentativas de negociação, somente uma refeição amigável entre duas pessoas que apreciavam a companhia do outro. Nenhum dos dois tinha cedido um milímetro de suas posições.

- Então você parte amanhã?

- Exatamente. No final da manhã, e será um longo voo até a Nova Zelândia... – disse Harry resignado diante das inúmeras horas que teria de passar no avião. A viagem seria cansativa ainda que na primeira classe.

- Posso levar você no meu jato particular. – disse o homem de modo charmoso.

- E com certeza não existe nenhum interesse escuso por trás desta proposta, não é mesmo Tom? – Perguntou Harry vendo o homem diante dele sorrir enviesado.

- Não pode me culpar por tentar, afinal, é só o que me resta.

- Então me perdoe por recusar seu galante oferecimento. – disse o moreno devolvendo o sorriso torto.

- Acho que nunca me deparei um negociante tão intransigente antes. – falou o homem depois de fita-lo por alguns segundos. – Você é um osso duro de roer garoto! E mesmo muito contrariado eu me rendo. Você será o único que poderá dizer que me venceu em meu próprio jogo, Harry Potter. - E com isso depositou diante do moreno uma caixinha de veludo púrpura.

O moreno surpreso e admirado levantou a pequena e delicada tampa, um sorriso de contentamento e emoção se espalhou pelo rosto dele, seus os olhos ficaram enevoados com lagrimas ao fitar o interior. - _Finalmente seu!_

DHDHDHDHDDHDHDH

Por uma casualidade do destino, do outro lado do salão do Chez Bruce, um olhar cinzento viu a pequena caixa de joia ser depositada sobre a mesa em frente a um moreno que a abriu com enorme sorriso, e na caricia ligeira das duas mãos, um sentimento odioso brotou no peito do loiro. Um simples acaso. Um almoço de ultima hora com clientes e na saída se deparou com a cena daqueles dois.

Harry Potter tinha conseguido muito mais que o fechamento de um negócio com Tom Riddle; era de conhecimento geral que o homem só presenteava com joias caríssimas os amantes favoritos. Aquela caixa de veludo era a prova cabal de que o moreno tinha cedido diante dos avanços do homem mais velho. Um ódio sem fronteiras borbulhou em seu intimo, e na boca o gosto da sobremesa foi substituído pelo amargo sabor da traição.

Sem perder a compostura, o loiro retirou-se do local com os clientes, não assistindo ao fato seguinte, quando Harry depositou na frente de Riddle um retângulo de veludo negro. O estojo simples portava um colar da mais pura prata, de onde pendia um medalhão com o brasão da antiga família Slytherin, antepassados longínquos de Riddle em sua intricada arvore genealógica.

No diminuto estojo entregue ao moreno jazia um anel de ouro, e talhado nele com minucioso trabalho de ourivesaria se desfraldava brasão da família Potter. As joias eram valiosas pela antiguidade, datando da época da Renascença, sumindo e reaparecendo de tempos em tempos, e nem sempre acabavam nas mãos de seus descendentes; mas para os dois o real valor dos artefatos era sentimental, e isto não podia ser calculado em cifras.

HDHDHHDHDHDHDHDH

A arrumação das três enormes malas de Harry foi finalizada na terça-feira durante a tarde e agora elas ocupavam o corredor de entrada da suíte do hotel. Ele olhava os volumes e resmungava: - Vou ficar pobre. – A taxa pelo excesso de peso era elevadíssima!

Mais uma vez dirigindo o carro de Alexus (que o havia cedido depois de muitas súplicas), foi até a Mansão Malfoy a fim de se despedir de Narcisa e Scorpius. Com certeza sentiria falta do pequeno príncipe loirinho.

- Quando receberemos sua visita no Japão Narcisa? – perguntou na derradeira partida.

- Espero que em breve Harry.

- Então até lá! Fico feliz por vocês duas. – expressou com sinceridade quando se abraçaram em despedida.

Na hora do moreno sair, o menino se agarrou nele chorando desesperadamente, e só soltou Harry depois que ele prometeu, fazendo o juramento dos guardiões do templo, que enviaria para ele um traje completo de ninja pra que continuasse em sua árdua tarefa de protetor.

Harry estranhou o silencio de Draco, seu celular não marcava nenhuma ligação ou mensagem do loiro. Quando ligou tentando contata-lo foi atendido por uma educada mensagem de voz indicando que deixasse um recado. O loiro devia estar com algum problema na empresa.

Pansy e Daphne tinham marcado um encontro de despedida no pub Ain't Nothing But. Como não conseguiu falar com Draco foi de táxi mesmo, e os dois casais já estavam por lá. Com jovialidade e com uma forcinha dos rapazes, procurou levantar o astral das duas amigas que estavam muito chateadas com sua partida e não faziam questão de esconder o fato.

Quase duas horas depois o loiro chegou ao pub.

Acompanhado.

Ao seu lado uma moça castanha de semblante pouco amistoso andava destilando sensualidade no balançar do corpo escultural provido de curvas generosas.

- Desculpem o atraso, fiquei preso com alguns assuntos pessoais. – falou o loiro ao acercar-se da mesa, num tom de despreocupada saudação. A acompanhante os cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça e um sorriso totalmente desprovido de calor.

Draco recebeu olhares que variavam entre desconcerto, descrença e perplexidade. Nos cabelos ainda úmidos do rapaz, a prova indiscutível de que os tais "assuntos pessoais" envolveram uma sessão de sexo.

Todos ficaram sem palavras, mas educadamente cederam espaço para que os dois se acomodassem e o clima descontraído se foi por completo.

O primeiro a se recuperar do choque foi Nott, que com desenvoltura tentou minorar a situação desagradável.

- Acredito que você conhece todos na mesa Bulstrode, mas não deve se lembrar de Harry Potter – disse ele indicando o moreno no outro lado da mesa.

- Potter esta é Millicent Bulstrode, ela também estudava conosco no Instituto.

- Prazer em revê-la Bulstrode – conseguiu dizer o moreno sem deixar que sua voz demonstrasse seu caos interior, diante da absoluta falta de consideração do loiro, mas mesmo assim ofertou um sorriso a moça.

- Potter? – indagou a moça com estranheza o fitando – O mesmo Potter que vocês atazanavam na escola? Mas que tremenda ironia! Confabulando com o inimigo agora, Potter? Ou eles te ameaçaram a fim arrastar você até aqui? E pelas barbas do profeta! Já disseram que você parece uma moça?

Ninguém na mesa riu, a não ser ela mesma da pilhéria infeliz. Harry não querendo criar celeuma, deu um sorriso educado e contornou a situação constrangedora:

- Não, eles não me ameaçaram, e sim, já me disseram que pareço uma moça.

- Ele agora é nosso amigo Millicent. – intercedeu Daphne.

- Claro! Até parece... – disse a moça bufando e revirando os olhos. Depois disto ela se virou para o loiro e com voz melosa pediu:

- Draco eu estou com sede, você foi malvado e nem me deixou beber algo com sua pressa de chegar aqui, então seja bonzinho e chame um garçom, sim?

Harry achou que seu coração fosse parar com a implicação daquela frase, a dor o torturava por dentro, e sentiu sobre si os olhares furtivos do pessoal à mesa.

Não podia desmoronar, não ali diante de todos. Nem se atrevia a olhar para Pansy ou Daphne, ou mesmo Nott e Zabini, sabia que veria pena nos olhos deles.

Uma conversação forçada teve inicio, mas o prazer do encontro fora perdido pelo indigesto acontecimento.

Um pouco antes das onze da noite o loiro se retirou com sua acompanhante.

- Tenha uma boa viagem de volta ao Japão Potter – disse antes de ir apertando a mão do moreno.

- Obrigado Malfoy. – respondeu o moreno devolvendo o cumprimento frio e distante do outro a altura.

Assim que os dois se retiraram o silêncio se instalou. Harry inspirou profundamente e pôs no rosto o melhor sorriso que conseguiu.

- Bem, acho que é isso... – falou dirigindo-se a todos.

- Harry... – começou Pansy ao ver o sorriso quase verdadeiro do amigo – O que Draco fez foi...

Mas o moreno a cortou balançando a cabeça.

- Não se desculpe por ele Pansy, foi você mesma que me advertiu que algo assim aconteceria. Draco é seu amigo, e você o conhece muito bem.

- Nunca achei que ele pudesse ser tão cruel. – rebateu a moça contrariada.

- Não diga isso, não deixe que algo assim abale a amizade de vocês. Sério, não tem importância, estou indo embora mesmo.

- Harry... – tentou interceder Daphne, os rapazes à mesa aguardavam silencio, mas suas mentes também trabalhavam atrás de respostas para a atitude canalha do amigo.

- Por favor... – implorou Harry com o sorriso ainda nos lábios, mas tristeza estampada nos olhos sempre tão emotivos – Não tornem isso ainda mais difícil.

Mesmo contra vontade as moças aceitaram o pedido.

- Está na minha hora pessoal, preciso acordar cedo amanhã. - Com isso todos ficaram de pé. Harry deu um abraço apertado e carinhoso nas duas moças e apertou com fraternidade as mãos dos rapazes.

- Não quer uma carona? – ofereceu Zabini.

- Obrigado Zabini, mais não, – se desfez ele do convite com educação – vou andar um pouco, quero me despedir da cidade.

Todos sabiam que o desejo dele era ficar sozinho, e por isso ninguém retrucou.

- Foi realmente um prazer reencontrar vocês e espero vê-los novamente. - Com um ultimo sorriso, acenou para todos e saiu caminhando por entre as mesas até a saída.

Logo depois os dois casais também deixaram o pub.

No carro, Blaise olhava de esguelha para a noiva que estava quieta e olhando diretamente para frente. Aquele estado de mutismo não o estava agradando, ainda mais vindo de alguém tão expansivo como ela.

- Pansy...

Sem se virar ela o interrompeu: - Não diga nada, simplesmente não diga nada.

O trajeto até o apartamento dela foi percorrido em silencio, e agora Blaise estava acomodado com ela no sofá, acariciando os cabelos perfumados enquanto Pansy chorava baixinho. _"Que merda você fez Draco, que merda você fez?"_, pensava ele enquanto embalava a moça num abraço confortador.

Em outro canto da cidade, Nott passava por uma situação parecida, e seu pensamento coincidia com o do amigo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry saiu do pub e decidiu descer a avenida. Como ainda era cedo e Londres uma cidade cosmopolita, muitas pessoas vagavam pelas calçadas. Perdido em seus pensamentos caminhou se desviando dos transeuntes. Em sua mente o comportamento do loiro repetia-se como um disco arranhado. Sim, ele fora advertido por Pansy que Draco era inconstante chegando à beira da promiscuidade em seus "casos"; e ele sinceramente não esperava nada mais do que aqueles dias junto dele, como havia comentado com as moças naquele almoço.

Quando a atração começou a pender para a paixão, tinha plena consciência de que não seria correspondido, mas fazer aquela desfeita, justamente um dia antes de sua partida? Será que o loiro não poderia ter esperado ele partir para atacar a próxima presa?

Doía muito descobrir que aqueles dias maravilhosos haviam representado tão pouco na vida de Draco.

Depois de ter caminhado quarteirão após quarteirão tentando diminuir a dor que o afligia, achou que estava sendo seguido, e olhando por sobre o ombro viu cinco rapazes uns dez metros atrás dele que caminhavam conversando e rindo, andando no mesmo ritmo de suas passadas. Não se preocupou, afinal a rua é pública e diminuiu a velocidade para que eles o ultrapassassem. Mas não aconteceu o que ele esperava, e de repente se viu cercado; dois dos rapazes passaram por ele e cortaram seu caminho.

- Eu ainda quero aquele beijo, moça bonita.

Na pouca luminosidade da avenida, Harry fitou com mais atenção os dois à sua frente. _"Merda!",_ eram os dois rapazes do pedágio no toalete do pub, e suas expressões não eram nada amigáveis, _"Grande merda.__"._

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Ele acordou subitamente ao sentir uma pontada de dor após tentar mudar de posição na cama, não costumava dormir de barriga para cima, e sim de lado. Desorientado se viu encarando um teto de cor clara, e como a dor persistia não conteve um gemido que escapou pelos lábios.

- Harry! – ainda confuso o moreno olhou na direção da voz e viu Alexus com o rosto aflito se levantando de uma poltrona – Graças a deus!

Tentou sentar-se, mas uma onda de dor vinda de algum lugar de suas costas o fez fazer uma careta e obrigou-o a desistir do intento. Sem contar que respirar estava complicado, a cada inspiração e expiração um tanto arquejante, uma fina dor se irradiava por seu tórax, mas dor mesmo ele sentiu quando um acesso de tosse o acometeu, a agonia foi tanta que lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto enquanto tossia e gemia, contorcendo o rosto num esgar de puro sofrimento. Apertou a mão de Alexus sem nem pensar, buscando uma fuga daquela agonia atroz.

- Calma. Calma. – dizia o homem tentando tranquiliza-lo.

Harry o fulminou com um olhar, enquanto pensava: _"Calma o escambau, não é você que está sendo quase rasgado ao meio!__"._

Depois de um tempo o acesso passou, recostado na cama sentiu uma imensa fadiga o tomar e tudo ficou escuro.

Quando despertou novamente, alguém ajeitava seu travesseiro, ele piscou buscando clarear a mente.

- Vejo que acordou Sr. Potter. – já totalmente desperto seu viu encarando uma enfermeira com um sorriso afável que arrumava sua coberta. Sentiu uma mascara de oxigênio cobrindo a metade de seu rosto.

– Vou avisar o Sr. Fairfax e o doutor que você despertou.

Com uma ultima ajeitada em seu cobertor a enfermeira retirou-se.

Minutos depois, Alexus entrou no quarto acompanhado de outro homem trajado de branco. O albino postou-se aos pés da cama, o doutor ficou ao seu lado pegando a prancheta com as informações do paciente.

- Bom dia Sr. Potter, eu sou o Dr. Crofton do Hospital St. Mungus.

Depois de um rápido olhar para Alexus, voltou sua atenção ao medico e moveu a cabeça em afirmativa, não se animando falar por conta da respiração difícil.

- Você deu entrada na emergência por volta das onze e quarenta de ontem, consciente ainda que um pouco cianótico devido à falta de ar, e antes de perder a consciência nos forneceu o numero de telefone do Sr. Fairfax. Você foi diagnosticado com pneumotórax traumático de média magnitude, causado por perfuração provavelmente por uma arma branca de pequeno porte. – Harry concordou mais uma vez. – A lâmina passou entre duas costelas em suas costas sem atingir nenhuma delas, como o ferimento foi pequeno, causou pouco dano ao pulmão perfurado e não atingiu outros órgãos, assim não houve a necessidade de intervenção cirúrgica mais drástica do que uma simples correção da lesão. Por enquanto você ficará sob observação por alguns dias e receberá oxigênio suplementar que vai acelerar a absorção natural do ar que escapou e ficou retido entre seu pulmão e a caixa torácica. Caso seu corpo não absorva naturalmente o ar, colocaremos um dreno para acelerar o processo. Também foram detectados alguns hematomas esparsos pelo corpo que logo devem sumir.

O medico fez uma pausa o observando, o moreno anuiu demonstrando que tinha entendido tudo até ali e recomeçou a falar.

- Você vai sentir por algum tempo pontadas de dor no lado do tórax que foi afetado, um encurtamento da respiração que desaparecera de acordo com sua recuperação e terá alguns acessos de tosse seca e cansaço, mas não se preocupe, tudo isso é normal e vai desaparecer assim que começar a se recobrar do trauma. Devido à natureza do ferimento por arma branca, avisamos as autoridades, e alguém deve vir colher seu depoimento.

Harry aquiesceu mais uma vez vendo o doutor colocar a prancheta de volta no lugar.

- Passarei mais tarde para uma nova consulta. Não recomendo que você tire a mascara de oxigênio pelo menos até amanha, e evite falar, só vai causar mais dor. Qualquer desconforto além do que conversamos, por favor, acione a enfermaria que venho imediatamente.

Com um sorriso dirigido a ele e um meneio de cabeça em direção a Alexus, o homem se foi. Cansado somente de ouvir a preleção do médico, Harry fechou os olhos.

O albino olhou o rapaz sobre a cama, o rosto estava um tantinho mais pálido que o normal, a respiração curta e superficial e as rugas na testa evidenciavam a dor do esforço de respirar.

Alexus não se lembrava da ultima vez que tinha sentido tanto medo como na noite anterior, quando recebeu a ligação do hospital avisando da entrada de Harry. Com o coração disparado, ele acelerou pelas ruas de Londres até o St. Mungus ultrapassando todos os limites de velocidade. Ouviu a explicação do médico sobre as condições de saúde do rapaz que parecia pálido e frágil na asséptica cama do hospital. Por sorte não fora grave, mas poderia ter sido fatal.

Aproximou-se da cama e acariciou os cabelos negros do rapaz que abriu os olhos e o fitou, mesmo dentro da mascara um sorriso adornou os lábios descorados.

- Me deu um susto de morte rapazinho. – o albino viu o sorriso esmorecer um pouquinho. - Mas você esta bem, e isso é tudo que importa.

Alexus viu o belo rosto se contorcer numa careta, devia ser uma das pontadas de dor que o medico falara.

- Vou ter que dar uma saída, - Harry aquiesceu – volto o mais rápido possível. Tente dormir.

Dando um beijo na testa do rapaz, ele retirou-se do quarto. Lá dentro duas grossas lágrimas rolaram pela face do moreno, a dor não havia diminuído nem um pouco.

DHDHDHDDHDHDHDH

Eram nove da manhã, e pelo fuso horário Sirius deveria estar em seu escritório. Mas o imprevisível homem na verdade estava dentro de um avião para a Nova Zelândia, a poucas horas de pousar.

Alexus sabia que Sirius ia querer seu coração numa bandeja de prata por não ter vigiado devidamente seu precioso afilhado. Só em sonhos que ele conseguiria parar o furacão Potter! Alias, nem Sirius podia; mas tal fato não entrava nesta equação. Depois de algumas ligações, conseguiu deixar um recado no hotel onde Black se hospedaria na Nova Zelândia, agora era só esperar a hecatombe.

Ao entrar na suíte de Harry viu as malas prontas para serem despachadas, o rapaz era muito organizado, ao contrario do padrinho. E depois de mandá-las para sua casa, onde Harry certamente ficaria hospedado após sair do hospital, sentiu uma onda de cansaço abater-se sobre ele e desejou tomar um longo e revigorante banho.

Também cancelou a passagem do moreno junto à companhia área e fechou a conta no hotel quitando o debito.

A caminho da Fabric para verificar como fora o fechamento da noite, escutou um toque de celular diferente do seu, no visor do celular de Harry um nome piscava, Riddle. Titubeou mas acabou atendendo. Explicou a situação a ele, que com um agradecimento desligou após ouvir os fatos, só a voz modulada daquele homem já dava medo.

Mal colocou os pés no escritório da boate e o celular chamou mais uma vez, agora era Parkinson, a amiga de Harry. Assim como Riddle ela deveria estar querendo se despedir; e resignado atendeu mais uma vez.

Pansy desligou o celular diante do olhar expectante de Daphne que estava estranhando o comportamento da amiga. A ligação que começou com um sorriso terminou com uma expressão de preocupação e um rosto muito pálido. A outra moça estava ficando assustada:

- O que houve Pansy? Ele... não quer falar conosco?

A loira balançou a cabeça e a fitou.

- Não foi ele que atendeu, foi o Fairfax.

- Como? – indagou Daphne confusa e ficando mais nervosa ao notar o tremor nas mãos da amiga. E pelo olhar que recebeu não seriam boas notícias.

Meia hora depois, Nott e Zabini tentavam acalmar as duas garotas chorosas com abraços e palavras carinhosas.

- Pansy – se aventurou Blaise a perguntar quando a noiva estava mais tranquila – Agora que você está mais calma, por favor, conte o que aconteceu.

- É o Harry... – começou a loira.

- O que tem o Potter? Há essa hora ele já esta a caminho da Nova Zelândia...

A loira moveu a cabeça negando a afirmação.

- Não... ele foi atacado ontem de noite... – "_Oh merda!"__,_ pensou o moreno ao sentir um novo tremor tomar o corpo da noiva. – E está internado no St. Mungus.

Blaise fechou os olhos e abraçou a loira que recomeçava a chorar com mais força. _"Grandessíssima merda"._

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Quando Harry acordou novamente ainda estava sozinho, e ao olhar ao redor viu algo que o fez sorrir. Sobre a mesa num dos cantos do quarto uma planta repousava soberana. Onde diabos Riddle teria arranjado um espécime daqueles?

Lembrava claramente da pergunta ter surgido num dos seus encontros feita pelo homem mais velho:

"_- Qual sua flor favorita? – o moreno matreiro respondeu – Não é bem uma flor, é mais uma planta ornamental... – isso bastou para Riddle o olhar mais interessado – E qual seria? – o sorriso de Harry aumentou – É a comigo-ninguém-pode. Além de bonita é venenosa. – Riddle tinha rido e respondido. – Digna de você, vistosa e tóxica."_

E agora num belo vaso adornado com um rico laçarote prateado, uma comigo-ninguém-pode lhe fazia companhia. Por mais estranha e retorcida que fosse a mente do descendente de Slytherin, ele gostava da companhia de Riddle.

A porta do quarto abriu dando passagem a Alexus que deu um sorriso ao vê-lo acordado.

- Sente-se melhor?

Harry tentou se movimentar uma chicotada de dor o percorreu, desistiu da tentativa e se largou de encontro aos travesseiros, a respiração estava rápida e a pontada de dor ainda estava presente. Olhando ao albino balançou a cabeça em negativa. Pelo menos não estava tossindo.

Levou a mão ao braço tocando o pulso na parte superior.

- Quer saber que horas são? – indagou o albino ganhando um aceno afirmativo.

- São três da tarde. Você esteve dormindo direto desde as nove da manhã. Daqui a pouco o Dr. Crofton deve passar para sua revisão. Já fechei sua conta no hotel, suas malas estão na minha casa, liguei para a companhia área cancelando seu voo e deixei um recado para Sirius no hotel na Nova Zelândia.

Quando ouviu o nome do padrinho, Harry gemeu e não foi de dor. Sirius iria surtar geral.

- Pois é garoto, nós estamos bem enrascados. – disse o albino o mirando. O moreno devolver o olhar com uma expressão de desculpas. Ele sabia como o padrinho seria medonho com Alexus, sem contar que ele também teria de aturar sua cota de sermões e mau humor do homem. - E continuou falando:

- Riddle ligou, e Parkinson também. Acabei de encontrar com Nott no átrio, veio atrás de informações sobre você. – o albino seguiu a conversa – E pediu para te avisar que eles vêm fazer uma visitinha amanhã. E bem... Pelo que vejo Riddle já se anunciou.

Harry olhou a planta com carinho.

- Não entendo como pode gostar daquele homem. - Harry tentou dar de ombros para dizer que nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de sua simpatia pelo temido empresário, mas uma fisgada de dor no ferimento nas costas o fez gemer e apertar o lençol com força. "_Como algo tão pequeno podia doer tanto?", _ele se questionava.

- A polícia também quer colher seu depoimento para juntar com o do taxista que te trouxe até aqui. As câmeras de segurança do local do incidente já estão sendo analisadas.

Ele assentiu fechando os olhos e fazendo as lembranças do ataque recuarem de volta para as sombras. Todas elas.

Logo um toque a porta anunciou a chegada de alguém, e com um sorriso afável do Dr. Crofton entrou no quarto cortando o monólogo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Theo Nott mal havia passado da soleira da porta do apartamento de Pansy quando foi bombardeado pelas perguntas das duas moças. Depois de acalmá-las ele contou seu encontro com Fairfax na entrada do hospital, já que na recepção as novidades haviam sido minguadas.

- Ele esta bem. – começou ele sob o olhar atento dos outros amigos. – Foi apunhalado nas costas e teve um pulmão perfurado, mas conseguiu chegar ao hospital antes que algo mais grave acontecesse. Ele está de repouso, mas as visitas estarão liberadas a partir de amanha, e pedi a Fairfax que o deixasse avisado de nossa visita amanhã de manhã. Do ataque pouco se sabe, estão esperando Potter voltar a falar para saber mais a respeito.

O alivio era visível no rosto de todos, e Nott sorriu quando Daphne se aconchegou no peito dele, o abraçando de uma maneira mais calma. Até mesmo ele estivera ansioso por saber como o moreno estava, seu olhar cruzou com o de Blaise, e viu a mesma pergunta que passava por sua mente: será que deveriam avisar Draco do ocorrido? E como abordariam o assunto com ele? Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer depois da atitude do loiro na noite anterior.

Na manhã seguinte Harry ainda sentia dor, muita dor, mas pelo menos havia dormido a noite toda sob efeito de um sonífero. De madrugada escutou longe um celular chamar, mas não estava desperto o suficiente para conseguir atender.

Crofton passou cedo para a consulta e não constatou mudanças no estado de seu paciente, alguns minutos mais tarde o paciente tomou um banho de leito pelas mãos de uma sorridente e bonachona enfermeira que ficou encantada com os olhos dele.

As visitas estavam liberadas a partir das nove da manhã, Alexus saiu prometendo que voltaria logo e o avisou que Sirius estava a caminho. Se não doesse tanto, certamente Harry teria suspirado, o encontro com o padrinho seria um pesadelo!

Quando sua primeira vista chegou, Alexus ainda não tinha voltado. Foi despertado de seu cochilo por um toque suave no rosto, e pestanejou confuso até focar o olhar em Riddle que estava de pé ao lado da cama. Os olhos normalmente frios traziam um brilho quase imperceptível de carinho.

- Te pegaram para valer garoto!

Bastou uma frase para que ele olhasse feio para o homem.

- Vamos, não faça essa cara. Pelo que me disseram poderia ter sido pior.

A afirmação preocupada não melhorou o humor de Harry, mas o elegante homem sentou-se na poltrona que Alexus arrastara para perto da cama e o fitou com mais acuidade.

Nos braços para fora do cobertor, alguns hematomas destacavam-se na pele clara, notou que a respiração era curta e laboriosa, volta e meia fazendo o rosto bonito crispar-se num ricto de dor que o fazia ficar ainda mais pálido. Mas o olhar atravessado do rapaz, dizia a Riddle que se ele pudesse falar teria lhe dado uma resposta à altura de seu pequeno gracejo.

_Criatura te__imosa! Nem acamado ele se rende__._ E sorrindo o homem mais velho tomou as mãos do jovem entre as suas:

- É bom te ver acordado e bem Harry.

Isso bastou para afastar o olhar irritado do moreno que apertou levemente as mãos do outro num agradecimento mudo. Uma batida leve na porta que foi aberta deu passagem a Alexus, e foi justo nesse momento que ele sentiu um novo acesso de tosse chegando e se preparou para mais uma rodada de dor.

Soltando-se rapidamente da mão de Riddle, segurou-se com força nos lençóis. Os aparelhos que mediam seus sinais vitais apontavam o aumento dos batimentos cardíacos e o nível de oxigenação caiu subitamente.

Alexus preocupado acelerou o passo até a cama e ficou parado ao lado de Tom que o fitou de forma inquisitiva.

Com a primeira expiração repentina do pouco ar que continha nos pulmões, a dor se alastrou como fogo por suas veias e terminações nervosas com a contração involuntária do corpo, e logo outra e outra onda de tosse o acometeu. Um esgar de dor deformou o rosto numa careta de agonia. Lágrimas desceram por dentre as pálpebras cerradas. Mas a tosse seca não cedeu como da outra vez, o ar realmente começou a faltar e o alarme do nível de oxigenação e batimentos cardíacos disparou.

O albino com rapidez acionou a enfermaria, logo um tropel de passos tomou o corredor do quarto e o Dr. Crofton entrou apressado, dando ordens às enfermeiras que o seguiam.

Os dois homens se viram retirados às pressas do dormitório, mas nenhum dos dois reclamou frente à expressão do rosto contorcido do rapaz na cama.

Quase meia hora depois as enfermeiras e o médico saíram. O doutor encontrou os dois encostados ao lado da porta do quarto e olhou para Fairfax dando a entender que queria lhe falar em particular.

- Pode falar livremente Dr. Crofton, Tom Riddle é um amigo da família.

Diante disto o medico começou a explanação.

- Nós o estabilizamos por hora, o corpo dele não esta conseguindo reabsorver uma taxa significativa do ar que ainda escapa pela perfuração do pulmão, mesmo com o oxigênio suplementar que ele esta recebendo, e neste caso devo recomendar que seja colocado um dreno para acelerar o processo. Para confirmar o diagnostico faremos uma nova tomografia do tórax, mas é quase certa a necessidade do dreno, a fim de evitar os acessos de tosse e diminuir as dores.

- Faça o que for necessário. – Respondeu o albino depois de jogar a cabeça para trás e suspirar profundamente.

- Muito bem, vou providenciar os formulários que devem ser assinados. Podem esperar no quarto, ele está dormindo sob o efeito de sedativos. – e com aceno de cabeça em direção aos homens se retirou. Os dois voltaram ao quarto sem trocar uma única palavra

O primeiro a se pronunciar depois de ficarem alguns momentos fitando o jovem ainda mais lívido foi Riddle.

- Já descobriram quem fez isso com ele?

- Na verdade não, a resolução da câmera que filmou o ataque não é das melhores. – após uma pausa o albino continuou – Foram cinco contra um. Covardes! Um deles o apunhalou pelas costas e a polícia acredita que a arma usada foi um canivete; três deles fugiram e mesmo ferido ele ainda lutou contra os outros dois até que o taxista que o trouxe se aproximou espantando os agressores com a buzina e ameaçando chamar a policia.

- Como ele conseguiu se defender contra cinco agressores? – perguntou Riddle admirado.

Alexus riu sem humor.

- Harry é faixa preta de 4º DAN em Do-Jutsu. Sirius sempre temeu pela segurança dele e acredito que foi o que salvou a vida dele.

O silencio voltou a imperar entre os homens na sala sendo logo quebrado por uma batida na porta. Minutos depois Harry saia de maca para fazer o exame requisitado pelo medico. No corredor acompanharam o rapaz até ele passar pelas portas do setor de radiologia.

- Ele é um rapaz forte, com certeza vai se recuperar.

- Eu sei, mas é difícil vê-lo sofrendo assim, ele não merece isto. – respondeu o albino.

- Não se preocupe Fairfax, quem fez isso vai desejar nunca ter encostado um dedo nele, palavra de Tom Riddle. – respondeu o homem num tom perigoso, e o brilho vingativo naquele olhar era assustador.

Alexus sentiu a frieza cortante que emanava do outro e viu em primeira mão a razão de muitos o temerem. Então assentiu em muda concordância.

Instantes depois, Riddle se foi com a promessa de voltar mais tarde para ver como as coisas estavam. O albino retornou ao quarto para uma agoniada espera que foi encurtada pela chegada dos amigos de Harry.

Diante do obvio fato que o moreno não estava no quarto e sua expressão nada promissora e preocupada viu o mesmo sentimento nublar a face das duas jovens diante dele e então com poucas palavras se pôs a explicar o que estava se passando. Para seu desalento a menor das duas loiras teve um começo de desmaio e foi amparada pelo namorado.

Nott levou Daphne embora e contra a vontade de Zabini Pansy decidiu ficar com Alexus com anuência deste para aguardar o desfecho dos acontecimentos, sem poder demover a noiva de sua vontade o moreno foi trabalhar contrariado.

O exame constatou o que o Dr. Crofton tinha previsto, papelada assinada Harry foi para a cirurgia colocar o dreno entre a 5ª e a 6ª costela, um tubo de látex conectado a um frasco coletor fechado em selo d'água que retiraria o ar do local anormal.

No começo da tarde o rapaz já estava de volta ao quarto e Pansy pode ver o amigo pela primeira vez, antes de tudo notou como estava pálido e não pode impedir uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu traidora por sua face. Ele parecia tão sem vida, longe de lembrar o rapaz vivaz com um olhar matreiro e um sorriso cativante. Alexus saiu do quarto para dar-lhe privacidade.

No corredor seus olhos quase saíram da orbita ao ver vindo nada mais nada menos que Sirius Black com uma carranca de dar medo caminhando em sua direção, o albino encomendou sua alma a deus assim que teve os gélidos olhos azuis postos nele. O inferno tinha acabado de pedir pousada em St. Mungus.

- Harry? – foi a pergunta que o homem fez assim que estiveram frente a frente.

- Repousando, acabou de sair de uma cirurgia.

Alexus viu o homem diante de ele ficar desnorteado com a notícia.

- Ele esta bem Sirius, a cirurgia foi só para colocar um dreno que vai acelerar a recuperação dele.

- Onde ele está Alexus? – perguntou o outro aflito.

- No quarto em repouso, uma amiga esta com ele. Venha, vamos entrar.

Quando entraram no quarto, Sirius viu uma moça loira ao lado do afilhado, que segurava a mão dele fazendo carinho e um sorriso triste no rosto. O olhar que ela lhe lançou ao se voltar para eles brilhou em reconhecimento. Acomodando a mão do amigo sob os lençóis, ela o beijou na testa e dirigiu-se até os dois:

- Sirius esta é Pansy Parkinson, amiga de Harry. Srtª Parkinson este é Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry. – apresentou-os o albino, e os dois se sorriram com cortesia.

- Harry fala muito sobre você.

- Espero que coisas boas.

- Isto você terá que perguntar a ele. – respondeu a moça lhe ofertando um sorriso. – Bem, vou deixa-los a sós, ligo mais tarde para ter notícias. – continuou ela se dirigindo a Fairfax que aquiesceu. Pansy despediu-se e com um ultimo olhar para Harry retirou-se mesmo desejando ficar. Não queria atrapalhar o reencontro familiar.

- Te espero na cafeteria. – Disse Alexus saindo do quarto, deixando padrinho e afilhado a sós.

Quase uma hora mais tarde Sirius juntou-se a Alexus na cafeteria, e depois de serem atendidos, o albino começou o relato de tudo que se passara até o momento, contando com a total atenção do outro homem.

Seria uma longa conversa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Topaz:<strong>

Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada pelos reviews e pelo apoio anti-flames. Ainda teremos muitas emoções para compartilhar, e o circo vai pegar fogo! Padfoot em toda sua loucura gloriosa chegou!

Para as gurias que acham que o Harry está perfeito demais: Well, sim ele é bonito, rico e bem sucedido, além de ser bem resolvido também, mas para santo ele não serve. Por crescer no Japão acabou adotando aquele jeitinho oriental de sorrir sempre e onde a cortesia é uma obrigação, mas ele é filho da Lilly, uma ruiva esquentada e do Pontas, um maroto temerário. Apesar de ser perfeitinho ele também tem seu lado complicado. Fez muita doideira até se aceitar por completo, teve a fase galinha de "experimentar para ver como é", sumiu várias noites de casa deixando o Sirius doido, já acordou num tatame ao lado de um cara que ele não sabia quem era, nem o que havia feito, com uma dor de cabeça fenomenal e gosto de saquê azedo na boca, participou de muitas corridas de Drift que são ilegais, é genioso e pelo fato de ter perdido os pais cedo, tem verdadeira obsessão por tudo que se relacione à família, como o caso do anel com o brasão dos Potter negociado com Tom Riddle.

Adora deixar as pessoas em suspense sem saber qual seu verdadeiro sexo (Yes, sometimes the angel face likes to be a teaser) e ama esportes radicais, os mais perigosos sem dúvida.

E não pensem que ele vai se afrouxar para o loiro depois daquela sem-vergonhice de trazer a Millie no pub, a coisa vai ser feia! E o lindo também vai dar o troco.

Até breve!

**Nota Fabianadat: *tomates, pedradas ou elogios?***

Bem, mais um cap postado. Agora quero saber as opiniões: o que acharam? Quem esta a fim de fazer uma caçada ao loiro? Rrsrs. Puts! Que pisada feia na bola.

Espero que o cap agrade, e Paula, não deu pra atender seu pedido, o Harry foi tão competente que mereceu o primeiro lugar no campeonato. Mérito todo dele! *cara de pau*

E pessoal, deu um trabalhão escrever essa parte do hospital, mas se houver algum erro me perdoem, não faço medicina, e se me apontarem onde posso melhorar prometo ajeitar e ainda dar o crédito.

Gente, o Harry não é tão perfeito assim, mas vou ver se acho algum defeito pra colocar nele... talvez algumas pontas duplas no cabelo ou uma unha lascada, serve? Rrsrsr. Não me matem, por favor!

Quem gostou do Tom? *euuuuuuu* Tsc, não façam essa cara. ;)

Até o próximo!

Beijos!

**Obs: nos perdoem os erros de ortografia e afins. **


	6. Chapter 6 Sabor de fel

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto).**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 – Sabor de Fel<p>

Draco bufou olhando o celular pela centésima vez, como se o aparelho fosse culpado por seus amigos não o atenderem.

Depois de várias ligações obteve uma curta mensagem dizendo que estavam no apartamento de Pansy, mas não havia a mínima indicação de que sua presença seria bem-vinda.

Verificando o relógio, se deu conta que o expediente havia terminado há pelo menos duas horas, mas ele ainda estava na empresa, trabalhando ininterruptamente na tentativa de evitar lembrar-se do olhar isento de emoções do moreno na despedida no pub, assim como a reprovação por parte dos amigos.

Desligou o notebook sobre a mesa, colocou o paletó e andou em direção à porta. Era melhor dar um fim naquele mal entendido antes que a coisa se arrastasse demais.

A recepção no apartamento da amiga foi fria por parte das garotas e cautelosa no tocante aos rapazes.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Draco? – inquiriu Pansy num tom nada amistoso, assim que sentou na poltrona.

O loiro bufou revirando os olhos. Estava na cara que as duas não estavam felizes com seu comportamento de terça à noite, mas ele não era o único errado naquela história.

- Não me digam que este tratamento gelado é por causa do que aconteceu na terça-feira!

- O que você fez foi muito maldoso Draco. Sinceramente, mesmo te conhecendo há tantos anos não esperava uma canalhice destas vinda de você. – ela o mirou com pesar nos olhos azuis e continuou - Não depois de ver como você era carinhoso com Harry. Aliás, todos nós notamos.

Os amigos o fitavam diretamente e em cada olhar era visível à censura por sua atitude.

- Potter não é um santo Pansy, ele não merece a sua idolatria.

- Nunca pensei que ele fosse, mas enquanto estavam juntos nunca o vi desrespeitar você uma única vez, e veja o que ele recebeu em troca. – rebateu a moça no mesmo tom.

- Não? – Perguntou Draco num tom frio e venenoso, ele não carregaria aquele fardo sozinho – E abrir as pernas para Tom Riddle não seria uma traição no relacionamento que supostamente tínhamos? A negociação deles acabou sendo muito proveitosa.

Uma quietude sepulcral se seguiu às suas palavras, que, diga-se de passagem, não eram nem um pouco adequadas para alguém com sua esmerada educação, e os amigos o fitavam perplexos, sem acreditar nas palavras de baixo calão atiradas sobre Harry.

Zabini e Nott suspiraram mentalmente, o loiro tinha acabado de cavar a própria tumba.

- E no que se baseia esta grave acusação? – perguntou Daphne antes de Pansy.

Draco, aborrecido, olhou os amigos que aguardavam sua resposta. Potter sempre sorridente, com aquele jeitinho meigo e confiável havia enganado a todos.

- Eu vi quando Riddle entregou a ele uma joia, e todos na alta roda sabem quando e porque ele dá este tipo de presente. Então não me repreendam pela minha atitude.

- Muito bem, – começou Pansy atraindo sua atenção – você deduziu que Harry, como você acintosamente colocou, abriu as pernas a Riddle pelo fato de ter visto o homem entregar uma joia para ele, certo?

Draco contemplou melhor a amiga e depois estendeu seu olhar aos outros e assentiu num cabeceio irritado.

- Ah Draco... – a loira o fitou tristemente – Harry já havia desistido do negócio com Riddle.

O loiro fitou ceticamente a amiga.

- Como pode saber disto? E se ele desistiu, por que continuou a se encontrar com Riddle?

- Eu, ao contrário de você, perguntei ao Harry sobre o teor da negociação deles. E ele me contou, inclusive sobre a condição imposta por Riddle para levá-la adiante; uma boa noitada regada a sexo selvagem. E Harry negou-se desde o inicio.

- E por que continuaram se encontrando?

- Por incrível que pareça, os dois travaram uma estranha amizade. Agora me responda você: alguma vez ele foi ao encontro de Riddle sem que você soubesse?

O silêncio de Draco foi resposta suficiente à loira.

- Você não tem noção de como ele estava feliz aquele dia no pub, antes de sua esplêndida aparição com a Bulstrode. – Daphne voltou a falar – Riddle acabou cedendo e fez a troca das joias...

- Joias? – Interrompeu o loiro agora confuso.

- Sim, joias. Eles negociavam uma troca de joias.

- E vocês querem que eu acredite nisto? – indagou o loiro cético.

- Não se trata joias comuns Malfoy. – Nott entrou na conversa – São antiguidades com os brasões das famílias Potter e Slytherin, antepassados dele e de Riddle.

- Como não conseguiu fazer Harry se dobrar à sua "imposição" – falou Pansy dando ênfase à palavra - Riddle acabou fazendo a permuta mesmo assim, selando a amizade e obtendo o respeito do outro. Irônico não é mesmo? Harry alcançou o que muitos dariam um braço para ter, simplesmente sendo firme em sua recusa. O gesto que você interpretou de maneira tão baixa, foi um dos momentos mais felizes da vida de Harry, então, parabéns! Meus cumprimentos por estragar isso da maneira mais espetacular possível. – terminou a loira com mordacidade.

- Ele pode ter mentido. – O loiro ainda tentou argumentar.

Pansy bufou e revirou os olhos, desgostosa.

- Você conviveu com a mesma pessoa que nós estes dias? – Ela rebateu num tom cáustico diante da fraca justificação do amigo. – Estou começando achar que não, parece que seu universo ainda não vai muito além do seu próprio umbigo. Você estava enganado e o magoou muito com sua vingança mesquinha, aceite isso. Nem consigo colocar em palavras o tamanho da minha decepção com você, Draco.

Fechando os olhos, Draco literalmente atropelado pelos fatos, tombou a cabeça para trás no espaldar da poltrona, e o peso da revelação reverberava por sua mente derrubando todas as certezas e teorias tão cuidadosamente construídas.

Teria cometido tamanho erro de julgamento? Em sua cabeça um sem fim de expressões do moreno passavam por seus olhos fechados como flashes. Cada sorriso, cada trejeito de lábios, um arcar de sobrancelhas, o rosto sereno ao dormir em seus braços, o olhar verde e brilhante preso ao dele irradiando confiança, amizade, carinho, querer.

Harry era sempre tão sincero em suas atitudes e palavras que chegava a ser espantoso. E mesmo consciente disto, ele, Draco Malfoy, não se deu ao trabalho de pedir uma explicação para o que havia visto, negou-se a atender as ligações dele e ainda o ultrajou levando outra pessoa no que deveria ter sido a despedida perfeita.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala, e na quietude do ambiente ele absorvia o impacto da verdade.

- Venha Daph, vamos até o quarto telefonar para Fairfaix e saber como ele esta. - Falou a dona da casa.

Draco inspirou profundamente. Chegou ao apartamento de Pansy cheio de razão, certo de derrubar a perfeita fachada de bom moço de Harry Potter e mostrar que ele só o havia pago na mesma moeda; mas agora ele estava ali, atordoado pela verdade. Decepcionou os amigos e magoou o homem que o tratara com tanto carinho.

As duas moças abandonaram a sala deixando os rapazes a sós.

- Vocês sabiam? – perguntou alguns minutos depois, sem mudar a posição.

Quem respondeu foi Blaise.

- Ele nos contou aquele dia no pub, pouco antes de você chegar.

Nova pausa e uma troca de olhares entre Nott e Zabini num sorteio mudo de quem seria o escolhido para dar a más notícias ao loiro. Resignado Blaise percebeu que sobrou para ele.

- Draco...

- Agora não Blaise, a Pansy já me deu um sermão dolorido o suficiente. Ela realmente sabe como me deixar na merda! Mas se você souber como posso ajeitar isso, por favor, sou todo ouvidos.

- Bem, você pode esperar Potter sair do hospital e tentar falar como ele, se é que ele vai te receber.

Foram necessários alguns míseros segundos, mas as palavras conseguiram romper o dique de seus pensamentos revoltos o fazendo olhar diretamente o amigo que o encarou de volta.

- Sair do hospital? Potter há essa hora já deve ter chegado à Nova Zelândia.

- Ele não embarcou. – Blaise falou tranquilo.

- E por que não? – instigou-o o loiro a prosseguir.

- Potter saiu do pub pouco depois de você e... sua acompanhante. Ofereci carona, mas ele se recusou dizendo que queria andar um pouco.

Blaise bem que tentou, mas não havia como dourar aquela pílula.

- Ele foi atacado a alguns quarteirões de lá. - Ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. – O esfaquearam nas costas, ele está internado desde a terça-feira à noite no St. Mungus, diagnosticado com um pneumotórax.

O loiro nem percebeu quando segurou a respiração, completamente abalado pelo que escutou.

- Hoje pela manhã fomos visita-lo, mas ele teve uma recaída e foi para o bloco cirúrgico.

Draco estava ficando enjoado e se lembrou de que precisava respirar.

"_Atacado? Harry havia sido agredido e esfaqueado naquela mesma maldita noite?"._

- Pansy ficou no hospital até ele voltar da cirurgia e veio embora quando o padrinho dele chegou. Segundo o medico responsável, a recuperação dele será mais rápida agora que colocou o dreno no tórax.

Os olhos de Draco se desfocaram, e ele sentiu o coração comprimir no peito numa fina dor. Sua cretinice monumental havia se desdobrado numa quase tragédia. Sob o olhar atento dos amigos levantou-se e sem se dirigir a eles foi embora. Ninguém tentou impedi-lo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Chegando a seu apartamento, a primeira providência do loiro foi ligar para a mãe dando a desagradável notícia, depois se dirigiu até o bar bem abastecido num dos cantos da sala e repetiu o que quase havia arruinado sua vida alguns anos atrás: bebeu direto do gargalo da garrafa de vodka até que ela ficasse vazia e a atirou em algum lugar entre a sala e o quarto.

Teve uma noite péssima, num sono agitado e recheado de imagens pavorosas, sempre agarrado na camiseta que Harry havia deixado na sua casa.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Ao acordar, a primeira coisa que notou é que estava mais fácil respirar, apesar de ainda doer um bocado. A segunda era que sua mão estava sendo envolvida pela de alguém que dormia com a cabeça na cama dele. E ele sabia muito bem a quem pertenciam aquelas madeixas encaracoladas de um profundo tom de castanho. Soltou a mão que Sirius segurava frouxamente e se pôs a acariciar os cabelos macios do padrinho, que vagarosamente começou a acordar.

- Não adianta me adular Harry, - resmungou ainda sonolento com a voz engrolada - você está terminantemente proibido de viajar sozinho novamente.

Se pudesse, o moreno teria rido. Antes que Sirius totalmente acordado e com um olhar nada amigável iniciasse uma ladainha de proporções gigantescas, a porta do quarto abriu dando passagem ao Dr. Crofton que sorriu ao vê-lo acordado.

O medico diante do olhar atento do moreno explicou que depois do acesso de tosse achou por bem colocar o dreno para facilitar a recuperação, e se não houvesse nenhuma complicação estaria livre até à tarde do dia seguinte. Isso soou como música para Harry, odiava hospitais.

- Retiramos a mascara de oxigênio e você pode falar, mas procure não se exaltar ou conversar demais.

- Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu ao médico, com a voz bastante rouca pelos acessos de tosse e também pelo efeito do oxigênio ministrado por tantas horas. Mas felizmente, falar já não doía tanto.

- Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação, nos veremos amanhã cedo para mais uma visita de rotina.

Mal a porta se fechou e Sirius deu inicio ao falatório. Harry com um sorriso curvando os lábios escutou todas as intermináveis e dramáticas palavras do padrinho. Com a precisão de um relógio suíço palavras como irresponsabilidade, temerário, descerebrado, cabeça oca,... e suas variantes se repetiam.

- Sirius... – chamou ele em meio ao palavrório do padrinho, mas o homem continuou sem lhe dar atenção. – Sirius... – chamou mais uma vez e nada.

- Sirius! – dessa vez doeu e seu rosto crispou numa expressão de dor, fazendo o padrinho cortar o sermão e ficar ao seu lado em segundos.

- O que foi? Dói? Devo chamar a enfermaria? – Harry viu nos olhos dele a angústia e o sofrimento pelo que lhe havia acontecido, e o amou mais que nunca neste momento. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, logo a dor passou. Antes de o homem engatar numa nova sessão de sermão, ele o cortou com duas pequenas palavras:

- Los Angeles.

E esperou. A expressão de Sirius fechou, ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, os lábios fizeram um bico tal qual uma criança birrenta, e lhe lançou um olhar enraivecido.

Harry lembrava-se muito bem daquela vez em Los Angeles, a polícia ligou para a suíte deles no hotel durante a madrugada: o padrinho fora pego bêbado na companhia de duas dançarinas de um cassino num quarto de motel, depois dos três arrumarem tal escarcéu fazendo "amor" que acabou assustando os ocupantes dos quartos contíguos. A conclusão geral era de que alguém estava sendo assassinado; e sobrou para ele ter que retirar os festeiros da cadeia por perturbação da paz.

- Zurique. – Outra vez Harry salvou o couro do padrinho que tinha sido pego em situação nada promissora com um rapaz dentro de um carro em uma rua quase deserta, quase, pois uma velhinha passou pelo carro e viu algo que taxou de vergonhoso.

- Sidney. – Sirius dançando nu com um grupo muito alegre. E Harry foi ao resgate mais uma vez.

- Rio de Janeiro. – O padrinho arrumou briga com o dono de uma boate por ele não ter um "quartinho escuro" para os usuários desafogarem o "calor" da noitada.

- Tá, tá, tá. Já entendi, mas isso foi golpe baixo. – resmungou o outro, aborrecido.

- Eu estou bem Sirius – falou ele pausadamente.

O homem o olhou sem acreditar.

- Você está numa cama de hospital Harry.

- Palermo. – Sirius fora parar no hospital depois de uma corrida de lambreta com um charmoso italiano e os dois acabaram dando uma trombada memorável. E como sempre Harry estava lá.

- Eu sabia que a influência dos Malfoy não seria boa para você. – mastigou o homem o olhando atravessado.

- Consegui te calar, não foi? – brincou o moreno.

- Certo, certo. – cedeu o homem sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e segurando sua mão com carinho. – Me deu um tremendo susto Harry.

- Não foi intencional, eu juro. – respondeu dando um aperto na mão do padrinho.

- A polícia que falar com você, pelo vídeo não foi possível fazer um reconhecimento dos seus atacantes. – continuou Sirius, agora falando sério.

Harry fechou os olhos suspirando lentamente, deixando as lembranças passarem aceleradas por sua mente: a discussão com os rapazes, a troca de golpes, mesmo sendo cinco contra um, ele estava se saindo bem, então veio a dor aguda nas costas, viu três saírem correndo, e os dois caras do pub ficaram e continuaram a briga. Sabia que não podia cair e continuou a se defender, mesmo machucado não queria ferir os rapazes, ia contra seus ensinamentos, mas quando viu que eles não desistiriam, resolveu que ao menos devia imobilizá-los para ir em busca de socorro, pois sua respiração estava ficando difícil e a dor estava tornando seus movimentos lentos,. Chegou a torcer o braço de um deles quando ouviu a buzina e os gritos de alguém que fez os dois saírem correndo. O dono do taxi o socorreu, levou ao hospital e o resto era história.

- Você sabe quem te agrediu? – escutou o padrinho perguntar.

Ainda de olhos fechados assentiu afirmativamente e com calma começou a contar os fatos. Logo depois Alexus juntou-se a eles.

Na parte da tarde um policial veio colher o depoimento de Harry, e com dois envolvidos parcialmente identificados o trabalho de localizar o restante seria facilitado.

O esforço do testemunho cobrou seu preço o levando a dormir por algum par de horas, e quando acordou encontrou Riddle e Sirius conversando de maneira civilizada e polida.

- Finalmente posso voltar a ver seus belos olhos Harry. – galanteou o homem mais velho ao vê-lo desperto.

- Tom – Admoestou Harry, ao ouvir o grunhido desgostoso do padrinho diante de tanta intimidade, mas o homem simplesmente sorriu. Tom Riddle era realmente impossível.

Com a chegada de Pansy e Daphne para visitá-lo, Riddle retirou-se com Sirius o deixando com as moças.

- Está melhor? – indagou Pansy com meiguice enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Sim. O Dr. Crofton disse que amanhã já me dará alta. – Pausadamente respondeu à amiga.

- Já sabe onde vai ficar depois que sair daqui?

- Na casa de Alexus.

- Poderemos visita-lo? – perguntou Daph.

- É claro.

A visita durou pouco mais de meia hora, e antes de retirarem, Zabini e Nott foram até o quarto para cumprimentá-lo e desejar melhoras. Um pouco mais cedo um arranjo de flores havia sido enviado pela Sr.ª Malfoy. Mas no quarto o nome do loiro não foi mencionado uma única vez.

Assim que deixou a noiva em casa, Zabini fez uma ligação.

- Malfoy. – atendeu o loiro.

- Tenho novidades. – disse simplesmente.

- Fale.

- Sei quem são dois dos que agrediram ao Potter: Ramsay e Acker.

Depois de alguns segundos de silencio, a voz de Draco ecoou pelo celular.

- Encontre-me no meu apartamento daqui a meia hora.

No pub Ain't Nothing But o dono do lugar estava recebendo uma visita nada amigável de dois homens bem apessoados, mas que destilavam uma aura de perigo que fazia seus pelos eriçarem. Levado pelo medo, o homem não titubeou em dar os nomes que eles queriam. Prezava muito sua saúde pessoal, e perder aqueles dois clientes filhinhos de papai não faria muita diferença em seu caixa de fim de mês.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Depois da conversa com Blaise e alguns telefonemas, tudo foi devidamente arranjado.

Para infelicidade das presas, seus caçadores os encontraram em conjunto.

O rio Tâmisa já não pode mais levar a alcunha de "Grande Fedor", depois de 120 anos suas águas voltaram a ser quase suportáveis, mas ainda assim poluídas. Na madrugada, os gritos que reverberavam do galpão à sua margem não chamaram a atenção de ninguém naquela parte da cidade, ali cada um cuida dos próprios assuntos.

Após uma longa e torturante sequencia de gritos desesperados, pedidos de clemência foram cuspidos por entre dentes quebrados e lábios sangrentos.

Os brutamontes exerceram seu ofício com eficiência e maestria, orquestrados por seu empregador que guiava as ações de modo cruel, saboreando a dor e o desespero dos cinco homens que agora não passavam de massas trêmulas e ensanguentadas.

Os olhos cinzentos pareciam uma tempestade, saciando o desejo de vingança e impondo um respeito temeroso pelo simples brilho daquele olhar e da expressão feroz.

Num ponto mais afastado daquele mesmo galpão, dois homens confortavelmente acomodados em cadeiras acolchoadas assistiam calmamente a cena que se desenrolava.

- Seu filho é digno de carregar o nome dos Malfoy, Lucius. Poucas vezes vi um rapaz agir com tamanha objetividade e sede de sangue ostentando um rosto tão isento de emoções. Você o criou muito bem.

Lucius olhou diretamente para Tom Riddle que estava sentado na cadeira próxima a ele.

- Aceitarei isto como um elogio.

- Sabe o que o motiva neste caso em especifico? - indagou o homem, observando enquanto Draco se agachava próximo dos jovens no piso do galpão e com diligencia limpava com um imaculado lenço branco a ponta do sapato com a qual tinha acertado os rostos sucessivas vezes descarregando o ódio que o comia por dentro.

O homem loiro afastou um grão imaginário de poeira da manga do paletó observando o filho sussurrar algo aos dois no chão com um sorriso malvado adornando o rosto bonito. Se estivessem mais perto teriam escutado as palavras que deslizaram pelos lábios do rapaz: - _Eu avisei para ficarem longe dele._

- Eu sei – disse Lucius por fim – o que me preocupa é se ele sabe.

- Se ele não sabe, é bom que descubra logo. – respondeu Riddle ainda fitando a cena que se desenrolava. Era assombroso como seus homens e os de Lucius seguiam as ordens do jovem loiro sem nem ao menos pestanejar. Viu quando o canivete foi sacado, se estivesse mais perto teria visto o terror toldar o olhar dos homens no chão quando foram virados de bruços, e a pequena e afiada lamina adentrou a carne perfurando com facilidade, os gritos de mais essa dor repicando pelas paredes e ganhando terreno na noite. Não houve piedade, nem clemência, só sofrimento e agonia.

- Potter me interessa, e se houver a mínima chance de tê-lo, eu não hesitarei.

- Considere-o avisado. – Afirmou o homem loiro enquanto via o filho de aproximar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

No hospital, o celular de Sirius avisou o recebimento de uma mensagem sem remetente: _"Está feito."_ Ele voltou a pousar o olhar no rapaz que dormia tranquilo. No fundo ainda seguia os ditames de honra das velhas famílias, os Black sempre defendiam o que lhes era caro, ainda que as custas de sangue. Estava feito, seu anjo de olhos verdes estava seguro e vingado.

No sábado à tarde o jovem recebeu alta do hospital, para alegria de todos. Mas teria que voltar ao hospital para fazer algumas revisões, e nada de viagens de avião até se recuperar totalmente.

A casa de Alexus fica em Notting Hill, um bairro nobre de Londres. Como filho único a herdou após o falecimento dos pais. Uma moradia graciosa com sua arquitetura um tanto antiga, mas que trazia toques sutis de modernidade, era realmente a cara do dono.

A curta viagem de carro do hospital até casa foi bastante cansativa e Harry foi direto para cama assim que chegou caindo num sono profundo. Alexus foi para Fabric, afinal alguém devia tocar o estabelecimento.

Sirius velou o sono do moreno e atendeu as ligações telefônicas. Estava deveras surpreso com a amizade sincera dele com os antigos algozes, sem contar Tom Riddle todo cheio de cuidados com seu afilhado.

Mais uma vez Harry demonstrava ser uma pessoa especial.

A ligação que mais o deixou surpreso foi a de Narcisa Malfoy. O começo da conversação foi num tom frio, mas Sirius não era dado a guardar rancores e se Andy, como chamava Andrômeda, havia perdoado a irmã, ele também podia fazer o mesmo. Acertaram uma visita para tarde seguinte, pois segundo ela, seu o neto estava enlouquecendo a todos querendo ver "o Harry".

Na tarde seguinte, como uma perfeita dama inglesa, a senhora Malfoy chegou pontualmente no horário combinado, trazendo o neto e acompanhada do marido. Harry os recebeu na sala de visitas, sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona macia.

- Querido, é bom ver que você está passando bem. – disse a mulher depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. – E veja quem eu trouxe.

- Oi Scorp, como esta?

- Bem – respondeu o menino envergonhado diante dos dois homens que ele não conhecia. Harry percebeu que o menino olhava de soslaio para os dois achando que ninguém notava.

- Scorp, este aqui – disse apontando a Sirius – é meu padrinho, foi ele que me contou aquela história dos deuses antigos.

O menino olhou Sirius com um novo interesse, afinal, Harry havia dito que aquele homem sabia um montão de histórias.

- Como está Potter? – O cumprimento educado partiu do homem loiro, que notou de imediato a palidez do jovem moreno assim como a respiração curta e mais superficial.

- Melhor Sr. Malfoy.

- Então Malfoy, você já é avô? – indagou Sirius em tom implicante enquanto se aproximava do loiro mais velho.

- É um prazer também revê-lo Black. – rebateu o loiro quando se apertaram as mãos.

- Seu humor continua o mesmo, inexistente. – brincou Sirius enquanto cumprimentava a mulher na sala com beijo na face e se afastava – Este é Alexus Fairfax – disse apresentando o albino ao casal – Alexus este são Narcisa, minha prima, e Lucius Malfoy seu marido.

Feitas as apresentações todos sentaram; ainda um pouco intimidado, Scorpius sentou-se junto da avó, mas seu olhar não saía de Harry. Com dificuldade o moreno levantou e foi sentar ao lado do menino que rapidamente segurou sua mão, e numa conversação a parte dos adultos se perderam num debate sobre ninjas e espadas, ao lado deles Narcisa sorria.

Lucius, Alexus e Sirius conversaram entre si, Black, como sempre, saía com alguma piada na ponta da língua que era instantaneamente rebatida pela afiada língua do loiro. E Alexus estava se divertindo com as tiradas daquela esgrima verbal.

Scorpius acabou dormindo no colo de Harry que entabulou uma conversa com os adultos, enquanto acariciava as madeixas platinadas do menino.

Na despedida da família Malfoy, ficou combinado um jantar na residência deles na quarta-feira.

Quando Lucius pegou o menino nos braços Sirius não se conteve:

- Que cena mais meiga.

- Morra Black! – sussurrou o loiro para não acordar o neto.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Sirius explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Você não presta padrinho! – repreendeu moreno.

- Ah! Meu querido afilhado, essa cena foi memorável! O grande Lucius Malfoy carregando o neto adormecido no colo. Eu preciso apreciar a incongruência do fato!

Harry balançou a cabeça num gesto de falso pesar, tentando a todo custo conter o sorriso que ameaçava assomar em seus lábios. No fundo o padrinho tinha razão, a cena era impagável.

À noite, deitado na cama a realidade o atingiu com a força de um pontapé. Um jantar na residência dos Malfoy equivalia a um encontro certo com Draco. Usou o travesseiro para abafar o gemido. _Merda!_

Na segunda-feira Pansy e Daphne apareceram para uma visita e o cobriram de mimos sob o olhar quase consternado de Nott e Zabini, que fizeram a visita de cortesia e se retiraram logo.

Sirius certificando-se que o afilhado estava em boa companhia resolveu sair e deixa-lo aos cuidados das duas moças que aceitaram a incumbência com prazer.

- Como você está Harry? – perguntou Daphne assim que seu padrinho saiu.

- Bem – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Não Harry, é sério, como você esta, de verdade? – perguntou ela novamente.

Harry olhou as duas amigas na sua frente e sentiu o primeiro trincado em sua máscara; os olhos ficaram tristes e o sorriso murchou, estava cansado daquela encenação toda. Antes de a primeira lágrima rolar Pansy já estava ao seu lado o abraçando com cuidado, do outro lado Daphne segurava uma de suas mãos.

Finalmente ele se permitiu chorar toda tristeza que havia trancado desde o fatídico dia. Chorou minutos a fio sendo amparado pelas duas que arrulhavam palavras sem sentido que traziam carinho e consolo ao seu coração machucado.

Desafogar a mágoa lhe fez bem, e quando o padrinho retornou os encontrou numa conversa cheia de fofocas e bobagens sem fim. Elas acabaram por ficar para o jantar, e com jeitinho persuadiram seus pares a acompanhá-las.

- Sorte de vocês dois que ele é gay. – soltou Sirius ao ver o rosto dos rapazes que olhavam quase com pesar toda a atenção que as moças devotavam ao moreno convalescente.

- Sirius! – repreendeu-o Harry.

- O que foi? Eu só disse a verdade. – respondeu o padrinho com uma careta brincalhona fazendo todos na mesa rirem.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Na terça-feira pela manhã um detetive apareceu com novidades: todos os atacantes haviam sido identificados. E o mais interessante: todos foram localizados em diferentes hospitais com ferimentos gravíssimos.

O policial fez um pequeno interrogatório com Harry indagando se ele saberia quem seria o responsável pelo acontecido, e o moreno respondeu que não tinha a menor ideia; mas de esguelha notou o rosto totalmente impassível do padrinho que ouvia a conversa com educado interesse. Não conseguindo nada de Harry, o oficial informou que os acusados seriam indiciados e julgados pelo ataque assim que se reestabelecessem e se retirou, mas não sem deixar claro que a agressão aos cinco rapazes seria devidamente investigada.

- Sirius?

- Sim? – respondeu o homem com cara de inocente.

- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Com toda certeza não.

O sorriso do padrinho ao dizer isso foi muito suspeito, era óbvio que ele sabia de algo, e não lhe diria uma única palavra. A lista daquele ou daqueles que seriam seus paladinos da justiça não era muito longa e incluía somente outros dois nomes: Riddle e Malfoy.

Pensando bem, os camaradas tiveram sorte de escapar com vida. Assim resolveu colocar uma pedra sobre o assunto sem ficar se amofinando, afinal se fosse Sirius em seu lugar certamente tomaria uma atitude também. Família era algo muito precioso.

Na manhã seguinte, foi ao hospital fazer uma revisão com o Dr. Crofton, e ter o padrinho como acompanhante foi um verdadeiro teste de paciência. Durante a tarde passaram pela Fabric, e o tempo passou depressa enquanto os três debatiam sobre os assuntos da casa noturna, o rendimento ainda continuava muito bom mostrando que aquele investimento fora acertado.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry chegou à residência dos Malfoy com o coração na boca, temendo e, ao mesmo tempo, ansiando ver Draco.

Não soube dizer se sentiu alivio ou tristeza quando Narcisa se desculpou pela ausência do filho. Mas Tom Riddle chegou, e Harry rapidamente notou a troca de olhares cúmplices entre os três homens.

Terminado o jantar, Harry e Narcisa puseram Scorpius na cama, e no corredor a bela senhora despediu-se do moreno se retirando para seus aposentos, deixando o espaço livre para os homens e sua conversação masculina como ela bem colocou, para divertimento do rapaz.

- É sério Riddle, cansei de avisar minha prima para tomar cuidado com Lucius, eu nunca tive a mínima duvida que ele era um obscuro descendente de elfos com aqueles cabelos loiros e compridos, aquela pele pálida e que havia enfeitiçado Narcisa para que casasse com ele. – Harry no corredor, escutava as teorias malucas do padrinho e balançou a cabeça. Ele se superava quando encontrava alguém para importunar.

- Pare de dizer idiotices Black. – contra-atacou o loiro evidentemente enfadado.

- Mas é verdade Malfoy, você até mesmo tinha um corvo que se fingia de humano e que vivia crocitando do seu lado!

- Corvo? – indagou Riddle divertido.

- Oh sim, ele tinha até nome de humano: Severus Snape.

- Snape? – disse Riddle – Devo dizer que esta sua comparação é bastante acurada. O homem é realmente taciturno.

- E por falar em Snape, sabem por onde anda?

- Severus é padrinho de Draco, meu filho, e esta presidindo a diretoria de Hogwarts atualmente.

- Não estou surpreso com isto, ele sempre foi muito inteligente – falou Sirius – mesmo sendo um corvo!

Harry decidiu intervir antes que Lucius e Sirius se atracassem a socos na frente de Tom Riddle.

- Sirius, não perturbe o Sr. Malfoy. – falou adentrando a sala e sentando-se numa poltrona.

- Oh, afilhado ingrato, não retire a diversão de seu amado padrinho. – respondeu Sirius fazendo drama, exasperando Lucius e divertindo Riddle. Harry revirou os olhos. Seu padrinho era realmente exasperante!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hogwarts ficava nos arredores de Londres e era literalmente um castelo, em seus terrenos abrigava um lago e uma floresta.

Quando Sirius passou pelas portas do imponente instituto se viu jogado de volta no passado, ainda aprisionado nas grossas paredes de pedras.

A manhã estava pela metade, com um sol forte, mas ali dentro era fresco. Como não queria ser barrado por ninguém, usou de seu antigo conhecimento das passagens secretas que com toda certeza ainda existiam, e esgueirando-se pelos corredores chegou até a retirada sala do diretor por uma passagem que tinha uma saída camuflada no pequeno corredor entre a sala da secretária e a do diretor. Bateu de leve na porta e não obteve resposta, mas atrevido como sempre adentrou no recinto.

O lugar ainda parecia o mesmo de sua juventude, os mesmos apetrechos, poltronas, a mesma mesa maciça de madeira nobre, as estantes de livros e os inúmeros quadros de antigos diretores. De um deles Albus Dumbledore o fitava com seu eternizado ar conspirador.

- Olá meu velho. – o cumprimentou – Espero que não se zangue com minha intromissão.

O sorriso de Sirius Black não pressagiava algo bom.

Quase uma hora depois, a porta abriu-se lentamente deixando um homem todo trajado de preto, com cabelos lisos e negros cortado à altura dos ombros, entrar na sala tendo os olhos fixos em alguns papéis na sua mão. Ele fechou a porta e caminhou na direção da mesa, seus passos eram de alguém que havia feito aquele trajeto milhares de vezes.

- Olá Severus.

O homem levantou a cabeça de supetão dando um instintivo passo atrás soltando os papéis com o susto, fitou o interlocutor com olhos de azeviche profundos como buracos negro e tão frio quanto. Da mesa Sirius fitou o homem com o queixo apoiado nos dedos entrelaçados das mãos.

- Black? – indagou assombrado e ainda assim com frieza.

Sirius deu um sorriso enorme e predatório.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Na geladeira Harry encontrou um recado do padrinho avisando que tinha saído para visitar um amigo. O moreno gemeu implorando aos céus para que Severus Snape não o matasse num ataque de fúria.

Alexus também tinha saído, então ele estava sozinho. Ahh! Fazia vários dias que ele não sentia tamanha liberdade. De posse de um copo com suco de laranja, foi para a sala de TV de Alexus, o homem era viciado em tecnologia, todos os aparelhos eletrônicos eram de última geração.

Ligou o notebook, pois sua caixa de entrada devia estar lotada. Com calma respondeu a todos os e-mails, e agradeceu a todos que deixaram mensagens de carinho e melhoras.

Pansy ligou avisando que iria almoçar com ele a pedido de Sirius, e isso disse a Harry que o padrinho pretendia demorar... Isso se Snape não o matasse e depois escondesse o cadáver. O almoço foi calmo e ele acabou adormecendo no colo da amiga enquanto ela brincava com seus cabelos.

À tardinha recebeu uma mensagem de texto do padrinho avisando que passaria a noite fora. Já era uma boa notícia, pelo menos aquele maluco ainda estava vivo. Jantou com Alexus e assim que o albino saiu para a Fabric, caiu na cama dormindo como uma pedra.

Na manha seguinte acordou com o padrinho que o sacudia parecendo muito feliz com um enorme sorriso pendurado no rosto, a noite devia ter sido ótima.

- E eu com esperança que Snape o picasse e jogasse no lago para alimentar os peixes... – resmungou Harry ainda sonolento.

- Você subestima meu poder de persuasão afilhado xarope. E por falar nisso vou jantar com ele hoje na Maddox, Riddle nos convidou juntamente com os Malfoys.

Harry voltou para debaixo das cobertas.

O dia todo Harry suportou a felicidade que emanava do padrinho com estoica calma, mas era enervante mesmo assim. As nove em ponto a campainha chamou e Sirius com um sorriso predador a foi atender. Harry se surpreendeu ao rever Severus Snape, o homem estava muito bonito trajado de negro dos pés a cabeça. Aliás, ele nunca vira o homem trajando outra cor.

- Acho que não os preciso apresentar vocês já que foram professor e aluno.

- Não, não precisa padrinho. Como vai Snape? – perguntou Harry estendendo a mão num cumprimento que foi aceito.

- Bem Potter, vejo que está se recuperando rapidamente.

- Ainda bem. Não foi nada muito sério. – o moreno notou que a voz do homem ainda era a mesma dos tempos do instituto, baixa e modulada, e isenta de emoções.

- Vamos, vamos, não sejam tão frios, parecem duas estatuas de gelo se cumprimentando.

- Nem todos são tão "expansivos" quanto você Black. – articulou Severus quase fulminando o outro com um gélido olhar.

- Sev, Sev, Sev, assim você me magoa. – troçou o outro da frase cortante dirigida a ele.

Harry quase riu da expressão de fastio no rosto de Snape ao escutar o apelido que lhe foi dado por Sirius. Mas era inegável que os dois faziam um belo par. Eram tão diferentes tanto na aparência como na personalidade que acabavam por se complementar.

- Vamos indo, e você mocinho – disse Sirius se dirigindo a Harry – comporte-se.

E depois disso os dois "adultos" saíram deixando um admirado Harry para trás.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Colocando o cabelo para frente e de posse de um espelho de mão, ficou de costas para o espelho maior afixado na parede do banheiro, e finalmente conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no ferimento de entrada da pequena lâmina. Já estava praticamente fechado mais ainda estava dolorido. Das contusões, só as mais fortes ainda estavam visíveis, mas o médico foi taxativo, viagens de avião estavam fora de cogitação até o pulmão se recuperar totalmente, senão uma nova porção de ar poderia escapar do ferimento recém-cicatrizado causando um novo pneumotórax. Assim, deixar Londres ainda não era uma possibilidade viável.

Quando descia as escadas ouviu a campainha tocar e estranhou o fato, não estava esperando ninguém. Abriu a porta sem olhar pelo olho mágico e ficou estático, na soleira estava nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy em pessoa.

Fitaram-se segundos inteiros, cinza no verde. Nenhum dos dois cedendo. Harry achou que o coração fosse sair pela boca ou então quebrar uma costela devido à força das batidas descontroladas. Coração tolo e apaixonado.

- Posso entrar? – indagou por fim o loiro ao ver sua falta de reação.

Harry moveu-se para o lado dando passagem e assim que o loiro passou fechou a porta respirando profundamente na tentativa de se recompor.

Com um tranquilidade que não sentia foi até a sala de visitas da casa de Alexus onde os dois acomodaram-se. No movimento uma pontada de dor fez seu rosto crispar-se e viu a preocupação luzir nos olhos cinza que o fitavam. Ironia, ironia, este é seu maldito nome.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Harry resolveu ser direto com o intento de sufocar as emoções que ameaçavam transbordar. Ele gostava tanto daquele homem que era uma dor constante não poder tocá-lo, mas tinha de se manter firme.

- Vim ver como você está.

Harry meneou a cabeça afirmativamente: - Como você pode constatar estou vivo e bem. Mas isso você já sabia, então volto a perguntar: o que você faz aqui Malfoy?

Um sorriso triste se desenhou na face do loiro e o coração de Harry sangrou, mais sabia que não podia ceder.

- Vim me desculpar. – respondeu o loiro depois de um tempo.

- Pelo que, se posso saber? – rebateu Harry com tranquilidade.

- Pela minha atitude no Pub naquela terça-feira.

- Malfoy, não me deve desculpa alguma. Você... como posso colocar isto... Você só foi você mesmo "O inconquistável Draco Malfoy", ambos sabemos disto, eu fui avisado e sabia onde estava me metendo. Aceitei os riscos, nada mais. – rebateu ele de forma serena dando um pequeno sorriso para o loiro. – E espero sinceramente que não esteja se culpando pelo que aconteceu, não foi culpa sua. Se existe um culpado, sou eu e meu descuido, ninguém mais. Então, por favor, sem desculpas ou responsabilização por algo que estava fora do alcance de qualquer um de nós.

Draco continuou estudando o rosto diante de si; os cabelos negros e sedosos soltos emolduravam o rosto oval, os lábios curvados num sorriso que não passava de cortesia, nos olhos esmeraldinos nenhum brilho ou opacidade que denunciasse algum sentido oculto nas palavras ditas.

O rosto completamente inexpressivo era de alguém que sabia esconder muito bem seus sentimentos. Era estranho ver a expressão facial que ele costumava usar no rosto de outra pessoa.

Algo se remexeu dentro dele; não queria que Harry o encarasse daquela maneira. Pois sabia que aqueles olhos normalmente mostravam o que lhe ia na alma; mas agora eram simplesmente um espelho de civilidade e polidez. Exatamente como no dia que se reencontraram, e a culpa era toda dele.

- Apesar de suas colocações, eu realmente te devo desculpas.

- Malfoy... – Harry cortar a conversa. – Não vejo motivo para isso, não deve se descul...

- Só me escute, é o mínimo que posso fazer, e talvez eu possa obter seu perdão.

- Mas...

- Por favor, escute. – falou Draco mais uma vez, sem dar opção para uma escapatória. – Levar Bulstrode comigo aquele dia foi um erro de julgamento.

Harry o fitou intrigado. _Erro de julgamento?_

- Eu vi você com Riddle no Chez Bruce aquele dia. Na verdade, vi o exato momento em que uma caixa de joia foi depositada na sua frente. Foi aí que minhas suposições erradas começaram e persistiram quando não atendi suas ligações.

Ao ouvir isso Harry sentiu o próprio coração trincar.

- É do conhecimento de todos em Londres que Riddle costuma presentear seus amantes com joias. – sussurrou Harry mais para ele mesmo, ao relembrar as informações coletadas sobre Tom Riddle.

Draco passou uma das mãos pelo rosto.

- Eu não sabia que o negócio entre vocês era a troca de joias de família, e isso me levou ao erro, ainda que não o justifique minhas ações.

- Você nunca perguntou. – falou Harry baixinho sentindo-se cada vez mais abatido com a revelação.

- Não, eu não perguntei, e Deus! Como me arrependo disso! Pelo menos uma vez eu poderia ter deixado de lado meu maldito orgulho. E pensando logicamente, onde eu estava com a cabeça por achar que você iria aceitar dormir com ele? Fiquei louco de ódio e acabei te magoando, eu sei. Desculpe-me Harry, me desculpa.

O moreno sentiu quando a primeira lasca de seu trincado coração se soltou e estilhaçou dentro do peito. A dor era tanta que ele não prestou atenção no sofrimento estampado no rosto do loiro. Como era possível um engano tão tolo causar tamanho estrago no relacionamento deles?

- Vá embora.

- Harry...

- VÁ EMBORA. – repetiu ele com mais força.

Draco viu que os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes de lágrimas contidas na face ainda serena. Seu peito estava oprimido pelo pesar, vendo a falta de reação do outro. Ficou de pé e com um último olhar retirou-se da sala.

Quando Harry ouviu o baque da porta se fechando, desmontou permitindo as lágrimas verterem livremente. Nem mesmo saber que o loiro agira impulsionado por um erro abrandava a dor que sentia. A falta de diálogo havia cobrado um preço muito alto, para os dois.

Harry não recebeu visitas durante o final de semana, desculpou-se com todos que ligaram, mas não recebeu ninguém. Quando o padrinho perguntou o porquê do isolamento, ele sorriu e respondeu que não era nada. Mas a tristeza podia ser vista em seus olhos, e Sirius o conhecia tão bem.

Depois de mais uma revisão com o Dr. Crofton na segunda-feira, o moreno decidiu espairecer saindo de Londres. Arrastou Sirius com ele para Brighton e o padrinho resolveu ceder aos caprichos dele sem perguntar nada. Lá os dois foram à praia, museus, galerias de arte, cinema, teatro e até mesmo a algumas apresentações musicais. Sirius só não cedeu a um pedido de Harry, então nada de balada para nenhum dos dois. O homem mais velho argumentou que ele estava bem, mas não o suficiente para virar uma noite dançando e por um azar poderia acabar tomando um golpe no local do ferimento recém-cicatrizado. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito, mas admitiu que o padrinho tinha razão, e tratou de relaxar nos seus "dias de exílio".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Topaz:<strong>

Então pessoal, o que faremos com o Draco? Ele foi muito sacana e agora as coisas foram parar no ventilador... Mas aprovei a surra demolidora nos 5 FDP.

E me digam se para ele foi "só sexo", hunft! (nesta nem a velhinha de Taubaté do Luis Fernando Veríssimo acredita).

Até breve! E mais uma vez muchas gracias pelos reviews!

De novo: o Harry não é perfeito, só perfeitinho e complicado! (mas é tão gostosinho...)

E ele vai aprontar! Aguardem!

**Nota Fabianadat:**

E ai, o que acharam? Quem quer esfregar o loiro no asfalto ainda? *a lista está sendo passada pela meSlash*

Gente, fala sério, eu amei o loiro limpando o sapato num momento tãooo barra pesada, isso ficou tão Draco Malfoy que me deu medo. O.O

Bem, eis que o Sirius passa a interagir na fic, quem gostou? Rrsrs, Quem aposto no Tom como par dele errou feio. É eu fui má.

E gente, que aviso foi aquele do Riddle pro Dray? Surtei!

Bem estamos chegando perto do fim... rsrsr, brincadeira, depois do final vamos aborrecer vcs com cap extras ainda.

Merecemos reviews, tomates, pedradas, feitiços? *desvia* ;)

Beijos!

**Agradeço a quem no segue de coração: **Julia, Debi Kvothe, FranRenata, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, Alexa Black, meSlash, MarciaBS, NagaseYuu, Sora Black, la kariin, Freya Jones, Mila B, cghtfr, L. Malfoy, Deryck Astaire, the naru-chan, Deh Isaacs, Paulawot, Lari SL, DW03, Hokuto, Carla Balsinha, Fabrielle, Aeris Lux, Srta Laila, Mila Pink, Lis Martin, Nicky Evans e Lud.

A quem deu um meio eu respondi a cada review deixado, a quem não me deu a oportunidade de agradecer eu o faço agora.

Somos gratas a todos que nos seguem, seus reviews nos impulsiona a dar nosso melhor.

Muito obrigado!


	7. Chapter 7 Juntando os pedaços

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto).**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 – Juntando os pedaços<p>

No sábado, Harry e Sirius estavam de volta a capital e o moreno não se admirou nem um pouco quando logo após a chegada viu o padrinho descer as escadas de banho tomado e todo arrumado. Snape que se cuidasse aquela noite.

Sentindo-se mais leve e com o coração um pouco menos dolorido ligou para Pansy, e logo combinaram um jantar na casa dela. Para não correr o risco de acabar comendo pizza mais uma vez, o moreno ofereceu-se para cozinhar e a loira aceitou de imediato.

Estavam só os três: ele, Pansy e Daphne. Para não complicar fez um macarrão com um molho rústico de atum acompanhado por um delicioso e encorpado vinho tinto. Depois de jantarem, assistiram filme de comédia romântica comendo brigadeiro de colher; um programa típico de meninas, mas Harry não se importou.

No meio da madrugada os três tombaram vencidos pelo sono ali mesmo no sofá.

O toque insistente de um telefone celular acordou Pansy e sonolento Harry viu a loira catando o aparelho pela sala e por fim atendê-lo. Levantou se espreguiçando e alongando o corpo que protestou com uma fisgada no local do ferimento já cicatrizado. Deu uma passada no toalete onde achou um antisséptico bucal que bochechou depois de lavar o rosto. De lá foi até a cozinha atraído pelo aroma marcante de café.

- Bom dia Belo.

- Bom dia.

- Por que não me acordaram? - perguntou uma entorpecida e bocejante Daphne que adentrou na cozinha parecendo um zumbi e sentando-se ao lado de Harry na ilha.

- Nós também acabamos de levantar Daph.

- Ah, certo... – a moça estava quase dormindo sobre o tampo de mármore rosado.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry tinha diante de si uma fumegante xícara de perfumado café, e a bebida desceu quente e reconfortante. Daphne ao lado deles ressonava debruçada sobre o balcão.

- Draco foi me ver. – soltou o moreno entre um gole e outro.

- Previsível. – respondeu Pansy dando de ombros. – Ele agiu como um canalha idiota, e quando se deu conta da besteira era certo que iria querer se explicar.

- Então vocês já sabiam?

- Ele esteve aqui no dia da sua cirurgia e durante nossa conversinha amigável ele despejou a baboseira toda, mas eu tive o prazer de esfregar a verdade na cara dele.

Harry riu da amiga, era evidente que ela ainda estava irritada pela atitude do loiro. Os dois saborearam o café perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos até que Pansy quebrou o silêncio.

- Harry, preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas acho que você não vai gostar.

- Pode mandar, não pode ser pior que uma punhalada nas costas. – gracejou ele, mas a loira não riu da sua piada infame e o fitou com seriedade e ele emendou a resposta: - Ou será que pode?

- Isso é você quem vai me dizer.

- Certo, então fala.

Pansy depositou a xícara no tampo da ilha e fixou o moreno no fundo dos olhos.

- Draco gosta de você.

Harry não desviou o olhar, mas achou que havia escutado errado.

- Como?

- Draco Malfoy gosta de você, na verdade, está apaixonado por você.

E então ele riu.

- É sério seu chato, não ria. – resmungou a moça diante de seu ataque de riso. – Até o Theo acha isso, e olha que foi difícil arrancar essa confissão dele.

Ok. Isso bastou para dar fim ao acesso de riso.

- O que? Agora vocês se reúnem pra discutir a vida amorosa dos amigos?

- Bem... – começou a moça envergonhada – Você pode achar isso estranho, mas é que nós nunca vimos o Draco agir desta maneira com ninguém antes.

- Mas foi você mesma que me avisou que ele não se entregava e que provavelmente me trocaria por outro ou outra num piscar de olhos, Pansy. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, ainda que de um jeito meio esquisito.

- Você não entende...

- É Pansy, eu realmente não entendo, e nem sei se quero entender.

Daphne soltou um pequeno ronco ao lado deles, um silêncio tenso baixou entre eles.

- O Draco nunca trouxe nenhuma de suas conquistas para nossa roda de amizades, - a loira começou a falar fitando a xícara de café e balouçando o líquido escuro de um lado para o outro com a colher. - Jamais o vimos tratar alguém com tanto carinho, e nunca, nunca mesmo, dar demonstrações públicas de apego. Todos nós ficamos absolutamente pasmos com aquele beijo fogoso que vocês trocaram na boate. Deus Todo Poderoso! Ele claramente estava avisando ao mundo que você pertencia a ele! E o fato decisivo foi te levar para seu sacrossanto apartamento! Saiba que nenhum dos casos dele faz ideia de onde ele mora. – ela fez uma pequena pausa e tomou um gole da bebida, fazendo uma careta, pois o café estava frio.

- Céus! Nem nos meus maiores delírios eu conseguiria imaginar o Draco num piquenique com alguém, ainda mais numa das propriedades da família!

- Pansy...

- Sabe, ele tem vindo aqui estes dias – continuou ela sem se deixar interromper – E está sempre perguntando por você. Fica rondando algum tempo e depois simplesmente sai. Tão silencioso, tão quieto... Ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu com você.

- Nós já conversamos e eu deixei bem claro que ele não tem culpa de nada.

- Ponha-se no lugar dele por um instante Harry, e me diga, você não se sentiria culpado? – indagou a loira o encarando com uma expressão séria.

"_É, realmente sentiria culpa, sim__", _conclui o moreno depois de algum tempo de pensar.

Pansy recolheu as xícaras, despejou o café frio na cuba da pia e as reabasteceu voltando a sentar-se.

- Estou começando a me preocupar com ele.

Isto chamou bastante à atenção do moreno, e depois de algum tempo de conversa ele entendeu que Pansy realmente tinha motivos válidos para se preocupar. Ao lado deles, Daphne dormia a sono solto debruçada no balcão, completamente alheia ao crescente sentimento de desconforto que permeava a mente dos dois amigos que conversavam.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

- Vejo que está completamente recuperado.

Harry depositou a taça de vinho de volta à mesa e encarou o homem do outro lado que o encarava com um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos. Terça-feira era uma noite calma na Maddox e várias mesas ao redor deles estavam vazias.

- Não sei por que todos me falam isso! Não é como se eu tivesse voltado das portas da morte. – o moreno soltou aborrecido.

- Vamos, não fique chateado, foi só uma brincadeira.

Tom Riddle brincando! Isso daria calafrios em muita gente, mas Harry lhe retornava o olhar de troça com uma mirada zangada, sem nenhum temor.

- Em todo caso, sim, já me recuperei totalmente e dentro de alguns dias já posso viajar de avião.

- Está com pressa de ir embora? Isso me entristece, ainda mais agora que não preciso aturar os olhares fulminantes do garoto Malfoy cada vez que chego perto de você. Achei que minhas chances tinham aumentado.

- Tom... Desista. – repreende-o o moreno divertido.

- Bem, não me custava nada tentar uma última cartada. – disse o homem fingindo resignação, mas ele reparou um toque de tristeza que luziu no olhar do jovem. – Se não for muita intromissão de minha parte, por que não estão mais juntos?

- Direto como sempre, senhor Riddle! – respondeu Harry não se surpreendendo com a pergunta.

- Conversar sempre ajuda.

Depois de alguns minutos de ponderação e com certa relutância, ele narrou os fatos que culminaram na separação deles ao homem mais velho.

Normalmente teria este tipo de conversa com Sirius, mas seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que antes dele terminar o relato, Draco Malfoy teria um alvo pregado bem no meio das costas. O padrinho ficava irracional quando o assunto era ele.

Harry narrou todos os fatos para o homem mais velho que o ouvia atentamente, assentindo vez ou outra dando a entender que prosseguisse em sua narrativa. Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão ele deu sua opinião:

- Ciúme.

- Ciúme? – indagou Harry descrente.

- O jovem Malfoy agiu desse modo por ciúme; ele se parece muito com o pai, tanto na aparência como na personalidade. Conheço Lucius há muito tempo, e sei como ele é ciumento com tudo que lhe pertença. – frisou Tom.

Riddle suspirou resignado e segurou a mão do jovem sobre a mesa, os olhos dele mostravam a dor de uma paixão, e a expressão magoada dele tocou seu coração endurecido pelos anos.

- Esta é a segunda derrota que você me impõe. Uma lástima realmente! Mas sua amiga tem razão, o Malfoy gosta de você, mas tem medo do que está sentindo. Você mora do outro lado do mundo e ele aqui, você é uma força da natureza com toda sua exuberância, ele é calmo e calculista, como o pai o ensinou; mas Lucius é devotado de todo coração a Narcisa, ao filho e ao neto, e nem toda a educação fria da elite social inglesa consegue esconder isso.

- Com Draco acontece a mesma coisa, tudo que ele mais preza é a família e os poucos amigos que têm. Então você chegou e se instalou no coração dele sem pedir licença, ele se rebela contra este sentimento que certamente trará complicações a sua tão bem planejada vida. Mas posso garantir que as chances de banir você do coração dele são muito pequenas, e se a esta altura ele se deu conta que está apaixonado por você, deve estar sofrendo um bocado por conta daquela atitude estúpida.

- Sabe Tom, é meio esquisito ouvir você dando uma de conselheiro sentimental. – disse Harry num tom abatido, mas ainda assim satírico.

- Concordo, jamais me imaginei tendo este tipo de conversa com alguém, mas este fato não torna minhas palavras menos verdadeiras. – rebateu Riddle soltando mão do rapaz depois de um ultimo afago e fazendo uma pequena careta. - _Realmente, dar conselhos sobre assuntos amorosos não era de sua natureza, mas sentia uma necessidade inusitada de proteger o jovem à sua frente. Devia ser coisa da idade, estava na hora de arrumar alguém adequado e sossegar, senão acabaria com fama de velho babão por garotos._ – A questão agora é o que você vai fazer.

- Eu?

- Sim, você. Malfoy já percebeu o erro e te procurou pedindo seu perdão. Com certeza ele vai se manter afastado para não causar mais sofrimento, mas ao mesmo tempo vai sofrer pelo que fez e a dor maior virá ao entender o que perdeu. Um impasse foi criado, e como isto vai terminar depende agora exclusivamente de sua vontade.

A lógica de Tom era simples e ia direto ao ponto. Não havia chegado a esta óbvia conclusão por estar preocupado demais em salvaguardar o próprio coração, se afundando em autocomiseração. Girou o vinho na taça observando as nuances de sua cor através do cristal transparente da peça.

Do outro lado da mesa, Riddle, que também apreciava a saborosa bebida, contemplava as expressões que passavam pelo rosto do rapaz.

- Muito bem Harry, - disse ele atraindo a atenção do rapaz absorto – o que acha da Google querendo abocanhar um pouco do mercado da Apple?

Harry sorriu agradecido, uma mudança de assunto viria bem a calhar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHHDH

Já que Sirius era agora uma sombra na vida de Snape, Harry aproveitou o tempo livre para visitar Narcisa. A dama o recebeu com uma verdadeira expressão de prazer e entre um quitute de outro puseram as novidades em dia, educadamente recusou o convite para jantar, não se sentia preparado para se encontrar com Draco, seus pensamentos em relação aos dois ainda estavam em caos completo.

Não ficou muito chocado quando no sábado de manhã, encontrou Severus Snape num pijama de seda aboletado num dos banquinhos que circundavam a ilha na cozinha, com uma expressão de puro fastio ao mirar Sirius trajando um ridículo samba canção com estampa de cachorrinhos, em seu labor de preparar panquecas.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Potter. – O homem estava azedo, mas pensando melhor, ele devia ser sempre assim.

- Harry – quase gritou o padrinho abrindo um sorriso que deixava todos os dentes a mostra – tenho novidades.

"_Ah meu deus"_ pensou Harry, _"lá vem bomba"_. Nunca era bom pressagio aquele tipo de sorriso estampado na cara do padrinho.

- Severus vai nos acompanhar até a Nova Zelândia, as passagens estão marcadas para segunda-feira.

De esguelha o moreno que estava sentado no banco ao lado do homem o olhou, e ele não parecia muito contente.

- Não me lembro de ter concordado com nada disto Black. – a voz do homem, baixa e fria, mandou um arrepio pelas costas de Harry, seu padrinho era totalmente insano.

Sirius acomodou uma ultima panqueca na enorme pilha e se virou andando na direção deles equilibrando os discos no prato. Harry quis ser tragado pela terra quando ele depositou o que carregava no tampo de mármore, sorrindo de modo predador para o homem ao lado dele, e nem a ridícula peça de roupa que ele vestia camuflava a aura de sexualidade que os rodeou.

- Ah Sev, não se preocupe, tratarei de convencê-lo durante todo o fim de semana...

De soslaio Harry viu algo que o deixou paralisado, um leve rubor tinha tingido o rosto do sempre impassível e frio professor.

Só podia ser o fim dos tempos! E procurando não atrapalhar os planos de persuasão do padrinho, tratou de tomar o café e sair de casa o mais rápido que sua educação o permitia, queria estar longe quando aquilo começasse.

Na Fabric encontrou-se com Alexus e sem muitos rodeios deu bons motivos ao albino para passar o dia bem longe de casa. Ele gemeu e xingou, mas passou o dia longe de sua própria residência. Tinha horror de chegar a casa e escutar sons indevidos.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Depois de almoçar com as meninas e contar de sua partida, noticia que foi recebida com tristeza, resolveu caminhar pelo Hyde Park. Recostou-se no tronco de uma arvore distante da passarela de caminhada e se pôs a olhar o extenso gramado O calor era abrasador, mas ali onde estava a temperatura era um pouquinho mais amena, passou a lata de refrigerante na testa se refrescando. Sua partida estava marcada para a segunda-feira e ele ainda não sabia o que fazer em relação ao loiro. Seus pensamentos giravam, reviravam e acabavam sempre no mesmo lugar: no pub e com Draco chegando com a moça a tiracolo. O rosto isento de emoções, o cabelo úmido do banho recente e a dor do abandono.

Bateu a cabeça de leve no tronco nodoso atrás de si e a lata em sua mão estalou ao ser um pouco amassada. A situação já seria complicada se tudo desse certo. Às vezes ele tinha certeza de que o amor além de cego e surdo também devia ser muito burro. Tudo bem que Malfoy tinha uma beleza quase orgásmica, mas ele havia sido avisado da longa lista de conquistas dele... Com um sorriso amargo ele constatou que agora também era um nome na tal lista. E depois de Riddle e Pansy encherem sua cabeça de ideias, sua mente estava num turbilhão, e isso só piorava a merda da situação!

Fechou os olhos e tomou um gole da bebida já não tão gelada, um vento morno brincou com seu cabelo solto, e ele se desligou da paisagem. À sua frente um par de olhos cinzentos e arrependidos tomou conta de sua mente; mas as dúvidas quanto à sinceridade dele ainda rondavam de forma insidiosa.

Estava tão mergulhado em suas considerações que levou um susto quando o celular vibrou e o visor mostrou o nome de um amigo do Japão. Ao final da ligação os olhos verdes faiscavam, uma distração como aquela cairia como uma luva!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Da barra do camarote Sirius viu Harry se balançar no ritmo da musica, o afilhado preferiu dançar no meio da multidão abaixo do que no ambiente mais tranquilo ali de cima. O castanho levou a taça flute de Buck's Fizz aos lábios apreciando o sabor refrescante do drink. Ele conhecia o garoto como se fosse seu filho e sabia que algo o estava incomodando, e a angústia no fundo dos olhos verdes lhe dizia que era mal de amor. Claro que o garoto sabia camuflar os sentimentos, afinal ele mesmo foi seu mestre, e modéstia a parte, ele era muito bom nisto.

Era duro para ele ver que seu "menino" estava alçando voo fora de seu cerco de proteção. Lógico que ele sabia das escapadas e dos namoricos do afilhado, mas desta vez a coisa parecia séria, e a única coisa que ele podia fazer era estar pronto para ampará-lo quando, e se, fosse requisitado.

Sirius não pode conter o suspiro conformado ainda fitando o afilhado que dançava atraindo muitas atenções. Sentiu um contato em sua mão livre e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos de Severus numa caricia gentil e discreta. Toques assim eram raros vindos do homem ao lado dele; os olhos azuis toparam com o negrume dos olhos que o fitavam e ele pensou nos anos perdidos, buscando em outros o que só encontrava ali, tendo entre seus braços aquele corpo, tendo a alma varada por aqueles inescrutáveis olhos infinitamente escuros e desoladoramente frios, mas que em seu âmago traziam um calor reconfortante e amigo, bravamente escondidos sob uma capa de gelo e palavras mordazes. E saber que tais emoções eram dedicadas a ele só tornava tudo mais belo, dentro do corvo um rouxinol se abrigava e só aos seus ouvidos o canto dele pertencia; podia parecer poesia barata, mas era a SUA poesia.

Depositou a taça flute no pequeno espaço que a barra do camarote fornecia e com cuidado colocou uma mecha fujona do rabo de cavalo baixo atrás da orelha de Severus o deixando desconcertado com a delicadeza do gesto.

- Sabe, tenho fortes sentimentos por sua digníssima pessoa – sussurrou o castanho com o rosto bem próximo do outro, prendendo o olhar de Severus.

- Não espere que eu responda a tamanho disparate Black.

Isso arrancou um sorriso de Sirius.

- Venha, vamos pra casa.

- E Potter? – perguntou Severus olhando a pista em busca do rapaz, ele sabia que Sirius estava preocupado com o afilhado.

O castanho acompanhou o olhar logo localizando a Harry. Era difícil, mas ele devia dar aquele primeiro passo.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – e com isso puxou gentilmente o outro se distanciando dali e Severus o seguiu sem opor resistência.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Alexus teria um infarto se soubesse para onde seu bebê estava indo naquele exato instante, então logicamente Harry falou que só iria dar uma volta pela cidade. Com ajuda do GPS chegou ao local indicado. Pelo horário, uma hora da manhã, e por ser naquela parte da cidade, poucos carros transitavam por ali. O prédio de estacionamento era imenso e um som indistinto chegava pelas grossas paredes de concreto. Seguindo as instruções pegou a rua lateral, um beco sem saída, antes do fim desta e diante de uma imensa porta de metal um grupinho de rapazes conversava, desligou os faróis e chegou mais perto abaixando o vidro.

- Procuro por Yuu. – entre o grupo houve uma breve troca de olhares.

- Entre – disse o que pareceu ser o chefe do grupo, o portão perto deles começou a se abrir, o moreno acenou em direção a eles e se dirigiu a entrada desimpedida. Era um elevador de automóveis.

No segundo andar do prédio as portas se abriram e musica em um volume quase ensurdecedor chegou aos seus ouvidos. Luzes giram e piscavam e feixes de laser multicoloridos cortavam o espaço se chocando com corpos e outros carros que se espalhavam em todas as direções.

Sua chegada não atraiu atenção, procurou um lugar e estacionou. Caminhou pelo meio da multidão desviando de carros que fariam um aficionado por belas maquinas ter um surto psicótico e pedindo informações chegou ao que parecia ser o setor de controle do caos ao redor.

O grupo se encontrava perto de dois carros, um BMW Serie 3 e um Mazda MX-5, ou como era conhecido no Japão, Eunos Roadster.

Foi em direção ao grupo e os olhares se focaram nele.

- Perdida moça? – indagou um deles lhe mostrando todos os dentes num enorme sorriso lupino.

No meio deles havia um único rapaz de ascendência oriental, e foi a ele que se dirigiu.

- Você deve ser Yuu. – como estavam do lado contrario da mesa do Dj não precisou falar muito alto para ser compreendido.

O moço se desencostou da lateral do carro e foi na direção dele. O cabelo preto era curto e repicado com mechas roxas, nas orelhas expansores de metal fosco, no lábio inferior do lado direito um piercing e no braço esquerdo uma tatuagem colorida de um dragão oriental. O rapaz era mais baixo que ele alguns centímetros e as roupas descoladas evidenciavam toda a beleza do jovem japonês.

- E você de ser Harry – disse o rapaz em resposta o olhando de modo avaliador – Akio não mentiu quando disse que você era bonito, e que não devo me aproximar demais se não quiser que ele me arranque os dentes quando chegar.

- Típico dele. – gracejou o moreno sorrindo.

- Ele deve confiar muito em você para deixar que coloque as mãos em Kamiouji. – este era o nome do valioso carro de Akio, um Mazda MX-5 branco pelo qual nutria um ciúme quase doentio. – Mas disse que Kami estaria em boas mãos.

- Yuu – chamou um dos rapazes atrás deles – não vai nos apresentar a garota?

Com um movimento de cabeça Yuu instou Harry a chegar mais para perto dos carros.

- Pessoal, este é Harry, ele vai competir na eliminatória no lugar do Akio.

Harry acenou aos rapazes e quase riu dos olhares incrédulos.

- Porra! – falou um loirinho que estava abancado sobre o capô da BMW vermelha – Quer dizer que não é uma garota estilosa? – a pergunta tinha seu mérito, Harry trajava uma calça jeans preta e colada de cintura baixa fazendo conjunto com uma camiseta preta soltinha e curta o bastante para mostrar uma faixa do abdômen de pele clara e lisa, nos pés um tênis vermelho escuro e presa ao pescoço um tira de couro negro com pequenas tachas prateadas. O cabelo longo estava solto com a franja arrepiada por efeito de gel, emoldurando o rosto onde os olhos verdes se destacavam.

- Não Steve, não é uma garota, e já aviso que Akio prometeu muita dor a quem ousar desrespeita-lo.

- Puts! O Akio é foda, nos manda uma beldade destas com um cartão de "Perigo, mantenha distância". Assim não tem graça! – E todos riram das palavras do loirinho.

- Vejo que captaram a ideia. – disse Yuu aos outros.

- A que horas começa a competição? – indagou Harry ao oriental.

- Daqui alguns minutos, serão cinco baterias com dois competidores cada. São 17 curvas até o topo, as pistas seguem paralelas, nunca foram usadas já que o prédio ainda esta em fase de acabamento e nenhum competidor teve acesso a ela.

- Uma corrida no escuro?

- Acertou em cheio. Todas as eliminatórias serão assim.

- Inovador. – elogiou Harry.

- Akio me falou que você faz drift de montanha – O rapaz oriental começou a falar fitando Harry diretamente – Isto aqui é um pouco diferente. A distância de uma curva a outra é curta, se não se sentir seguro não precisa competir.

- Mas isso eliminaria Akio da competição, não é?

- Bem sim, mas...

- Então eu vou tentar classificá-lo.

- Harry, é sério, não force, o Akio compreenderia, tenho certeza.

- Yuu – disse Harry o tocando no ombro – eu vou competir.

Não só pela força das palavras, mas também pelo brilho férreo nos olhos verdes, o rapaz viu que não conseguiria demover o outro da decisão tomada.

- O sorteio já foi feito? – indagou Harry depois de alguns segundos de silencio cortando o toque sobre o ombro do rapaz.

- Já sim.

- E com quem vou correr?

Escutou risadinhas vindas dos que estavam perto dos carros.

- Comigo – respondeu simplesmente Yuu.

As baterias se sucederam com rapidez, o circuito não era longo, porém muito diferente das corridas nas montanhas.

Dentro de Kamiouji Harry sentiu-se em casa, Yuu não precisava saber que não era a primeira vez que colocava as mãos "nela". A joia das corridas de Tóquio era conhecida e admirada, havendo levado Akio a gloria em inúmeras disputas.

***aconselho ler esta parte ouvindo Tokio Drift do Teriyaki Boyz, vai dar um gosto todo especial a leitura, o link para baixar esta abaixo***

O interior do carro era uma ilha de modernidade e luxo. Bancos ergonômicos de fino couro, painel em madeira rara, volante sob medida e tudo que a tecnologia tinha de melhor. O motor era modificado para alcançar maior desempenho, envenenado e calibrado até a perfeição pelo dono zeloso. No alto falante a última corrida foi anunciada, e pelo alarido entendeu que Yuu era uma celebridade local, e talvez mais além, já que Akio corria a nível internacional nas disputas não oficiais, Yuu deveria estar no mesmo patamar. Suas corridas eram restritas ao Japão, e por mais que os amigos insistissem para se juntar ao grupo que disputava pelo mundo afora, Harry nunca aceitou, mas agora estava ali, prestando um favor ao capitão do time de drift de Tóquio, pois o amigo torcera o pulso num treino infeliz.

Devagar rodou até a linha de partida e não olhou uma única vez para o outro competidor, era tempo de concentração absoluta. Fazia uns seis meses que não corria, então toda atenção era necessária. Os pedais estavam macios sob seus pés, a passagem de marcha no cambio suave, Kamiouji lhe dava as boas vindas.

Ligou o som e a musica Tokio Drift do Teriyaki Boyz invadiu seus ouvidos, Akio lhe pregara uma peça, odiava aquela musica, mas não a trocou, deixando o som rolar.

Uma moça se postou diante dos carros sobre uma plataforma em meio à pista bifurcada, ouviu uma surda acelerada do carro ao lado, e mesmo com o filtro de ar, o cheiro de combustível e borracha queimada chegava até ele.

A adrenalina espalhou-se pelas veias, mas a respiração estava calma e a mente centrada. O percurso era pequeno, mas muito perigoso, não existia muito espaço para erro e era uma tremenda sorte que nenhum acidente houvesse acontecido naquela noite.

A largada foi dada. A primeira e a última retas seriam as únicas mais compridas do trajeto, todas as outras seriam curtas e envolvidas por curvas acentuadas. O motor do carro obedeceu ao seu comando e a explosão do combustível empurrou os pistões impelindo o carro à frente numa arrancada em alta velocidade, a primeira curva se apresentava logo à frente, todo o caminho era iluminado até o topo na linha de chegada, então se decidiu por deixar os faróis baixos ligados, os de neblina estavam desativados.

Uma chicotada de adrenalina o percorreu de cima abaixo e um sorriso curvou os lábios rubros, ele entrou na curva e dali em diante tudo dependeria única e exclusivamente de técnicas aprendidas e refinadas para se adaptarem ao seu estilo.

Reduziu a marcha ainda pisando fundo no acelerador aumentando a rotação do motor, o carro saltou e ele puxou o volante na direção contraria a da curva, os pneus traseiros giraram e ele deslizou suavemente pelo arco a centímetros do muro de proteção.

O coração bombeava o sangue numa celeridade alucinante, mas tudo nele era tranquilidade e concentração. Subiu alguns andares com essa técnica e se decidiu por trocá-la na próxima volta. Tirou o pé do acelerador na entrada do arco transferindo com isso o peso para frente e perdendo tração nas rodas traseiras, e então girou criando um traçado que só existia em sua própria mente.

A emoção da disputa estava eriçando os pelos de sua nuca, Kamiouji rasgava a pista como um espectro a cada pequena reta onde ganhava velocidade para a próxima manobra, mesmo atuando no limite o auto concedia cada comando dado por quem o norteava.

Algumas curvas acima depois de uma mudança de técnica sentiu que o carro saiu um pouco do traçado, pisou na embreagem durante o movimento de deslizamento ainda acelerando e ajustou rapidamente o ângulo.

Faltavam poucas curvas para o fim da pista, pelo rabo de olho viu uma mancha vermelha que seguia na pista ao lado com um pouco de vantagem. Era tempo de mudar a estratégia e usar o chicote escandinavo, profissionais costumavam fazer um bom uso dela em competições pela dificuldade e arrojo necessários à manobra.

Entrou na curva pelo lado de dentro, virou para fora e de volta para dentro carregando o carro e pondo o peso do lado desejado girou o volante até conseguir o traçado perfeito pisando fundo no acelerador. Kamiouji praticamente flutuou sobre a pista usando a velocidade, ângulo e inércia na medida certa.

A diferença dele e de Yuu diminuiu drasticamente e quando irromperam na reta final o moreno levava vantagem de centímetros sobre o oriental, e com uma acelerada mais forte Kamiouji arrancou aumentado a diferença para quase meio carro na frente da BMW vermelho. Na faixa que sinalizava o fim do percurso, arrematou com um cavalo de pau parando ao lado de uma torcida que urrava ensandecida.

Harry sentia o coração batendo no peito até fazer pressão no ouvidos, os olhos verdes soltavam chispas de contentamento e ele desceu do carro sendo ovacionado pela multidão que o cercou.

Minutos depois a aglomeração dispersou, e lá embaixo a festa voltava correr no apogeu da noitada. Não muito longe dele Yuu se encontrava recostado na lateral da BMW. Desviando-se de várias pessoas, Harry foi até ele.

- Uma corrida e tanto. – Falou o moreno ofertando um sorriso em sinal de paz, alguns corredores não encaravam bem derrotas.

- Verdade, pelo cronômetro fomos os mais rápidos da noite. – respondeu o japonês - Parabéns pela vitória.

- Obrigado, mas foi bem apertada, cheguei a achar que desapontaria Akio.

- Nahh... Ele não teria ligado. Sinceramente não achei que fosse sair perdedor, apostei minha sorte no fato de você ser corredor de drift de montanha, acreditando que você teria dificuldade pela falta de espaço para manobrar entre as curvas. – Confessou o rapaz sorrindo e dando de ombros, sem qualquer sinal de hostilidade pela derrota recente.

- Deixa eu te contar um segredo... – Falou Harry misterioso aproximando-se do rosto de Yuu que não retrocedeu diante da aproximação – Em Tóquio também temos prédios de estacionamento. – e se afastou rindo.

Depois de conversarem um tempo sobre as técnicas que haviam utilizado trocando dicas e sugestões os dois jovens voltaram ao andar da festa, Harry tinha a firme intenção de voltar para casa logo após a corrida, mas Yuu fez questão de circular pela festa, dançar com ele e apresentá-lo a diversas pessoas, providenciando bebidas e provando ser um cicerone notável.

A festa estava ficando ainda mais barulhenta; depois das corridas os pilotos visitavam a mesa dos drinks numa frequência cada vez maior e o álcool já estava falando por eles.

Várias garotas chegaram até eles fazendo questão de beijar e abraçar o rapaz oriental que sorria e retribuía o carinho de todas.

Os dois se distanciaram um pouco do burburinho, e seguiram caminhando pelo amplo espaço onde os reboques dos carros de competição estavam estacionados e Harry comentou:

- Você é muito popular entre as garotas.

- Não posso reclamar, mas hoje elas estão mais curiosas sobre você. Gostou de alguma?

O moreno fitou o rapaz de lado e com um meio sorriso comentou:

- Eu aprecio as mulheres, mas...

- Elas não fazem a sua cabeça, certo? - emendou Yuu.

- Por aí... - respondeu ele - Mas você é obviamente hétero. - Afirmou Harry.

- Sou, mas procuro manter minha mente aberta a novas possibilidades. - Falou o oriental entre o brincalhão e o avaliativo, fitando o rapaz andrógino.

Harry devolveu o sorriso dizendo:

- Curioso com o outro lado da maçã?

- Sempre! Porém até hoje nunca me senti realmente tentado e creio que não me envolveria com um cara no estilo musculoso e peludo, nem com um transexual.

O moreno manteve-se em silêncio e o outro seguiu falando:

- Mas você... Nem acredito no que vou falar! Se o Akio ouvisse, eu certamente passaria os próximos meses fazendo visitas semanais ao meu dentista. Você é personificação da minha fantasia mais secreta. Um homem, mais bonito que a maioria das mulheres, inteligente, boa companhia e gay!

Harry de olhos arregalados, mas ainda mantendo um pequeno sorriso, falou:

- Opa! Isto foi uma cantada?

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos e devolvendo o sorriso respondeu:

- Sim e não... Eu gostaria de saber como é o outro lado, sabe? De ser o passivo numa relação, mas não seria tão atrevido de te cantar descaradamente. Simpatizei com você e não gostaria de estragar este início de amizade por causa de uma atitude grosseira. Como filho da velha terra, fui educado nos moldes tradicionais; cortesia acima de tudo e também não sou idiota de incorrer na ira do Akio.

O moreno sorriu abertamente e replicou:

- Não estou ofendido com seus comentários nem com suas atitudes. Aprecio a honestidade, e se você estivesse me cantando, eu pensaria no caso.

Os olhos do oriental se arregalaram até o limite. - Sério?

Harry pousou as mãos nos ombros do outro rapaz e o puxou para mais perto, invadindo o espaço pessoal dele e o fitando diretamente.

- Sério Yuu. Mas você tem que estar certo do que quer e ciente do que vai receber. O passivo tem tanta participação no sexo quanto o ativo e a primeira vez de quem recebe nem sempre é um mar de rosas; normalmente um tanto de dor é inevitável, mas se houver uma boa sintonia entre os parceiros, o prazer supera tudo.

O oriental olhava para o moreno com uma expressão aberta de desejo, os olhos puxados pareciam pesados e as pupilas dilatadas. Ele levou as mãos até seus ombros cobrindo as de Harry e falou num tom baixo e rouco:

- Eu te quero Harry. Vamos verificar o embarque dos carros e depois sair daqui.

Os dois foram certificar-se que os preciosos carros de corrida estavam devidamente acondicionados nos trailers de transporte pela equipe dos mecânicos e voltaram até a festa se despedindo do pessoal.

Enquanto seguia o carro "civil" de Yuu pelas ruas de Londres, Harry ponderava sobre sua atitude impulsiva.

Mas afinal ele estava solteiro, descompromissado e o rapaz fazia bem a sua autoestima, com sua conversa amigável e olhos brilhantes de desejo. Carinho era sempre bem-vindo, e ele não se importaria em satisfazer a curiosidade de Yuu.

Entraram no prédio pela garagem do subsolo e Harry seguiu o Toyota Camry XLE até uma vaga dupla, agora o bebê de Alexus estava em segurança.

A subida de elevador foi completada em silêncio, com os dois se fitando intensamente e o clima esquentando entre eles.

Yuu abriu a porta que estava sob a proteção de um ofuda e convidou Harry para entrar em sua casa.

A decoração do lugar lhe deu aperto no coração, o estilo simples e requintado oriental com moveis baixos em laca, tons escuros e claros se balanceando nas paredes e nos estofados, gravuras em estilo japonês colocadas nas paredes, o grande vaso perto da porta da sacada com pequenos bambus naturais. A parede maior estava forrada com uma estampa de kanjis sobre um fundo verde, e sobre o tokonoma, um ikebana de flores secas dava um toque suave, luminárias em formato de pirâmides espiraladas ao lado do sofá de três lugares, e no chão o tatame ocupava quase todo piso. Tudo ali lembrava o Japão, que saudade da sua casa!

Sentiu os braços de Yuu o envolverem por trás.

- Quem fez o ikebana?

- Minha mãe. – respondeu o japonês que ficou em silencio enquanto Harry olhava sua sala de estar.

- Ela é muito boa, o arranjo é lindo.

- A decoração do meu quarto foi ela quem fez também, quer ver?

Harry deu uma risada baixa ao sentir o beijo no pescoço e em seguida Yuu o puxou pela mão em direção de um corredor, nas paredes o moreno viu algumas gravuras de sakuras, bambus, íbis voando e o onipresente monte Fuji.

O quarto era encantador. Sobre uma estrutura baixa de madeira escura um tatame claro e sobre este um futon vermelho com vários travesseiros em cima. Luminárias em formato de lanternas japonesas jogavam uma luz suave sobre o ambiente íntimo, a luminária principal, que estava apagada, era um belo trabalho em vidro e metal no formato retangular.

Uma das paredes pintada de um intenso vermelho contrastava com as outras em tom bege claro. Ao lado da cama oriental um criado mudo baixo exibia uma rica caixa de madeira rosada toda esculpida em alto relevo com desenhos de dragões e pequenas esculturas em jade lhe faziam companhia. Um fusuma separava o quarto do que devia ser um closet, e a outra porta com certeza devia levar ao toalete. Tudo muito simples e bonito.

- Sua mãe tem um bom gosto inquestionável Yuu. – Harry comentou ao sentar-se na cama e afundar no grosso futon que o acolheu; o moreno deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo acolchoado e sentiu a maciez do tecido com nostalgia.

O jovem oriental sentou-se perto dele e entrelaçou os dedos que corriam pelo tecido com os dele.

- Você não desistiu? – perguntou Harry brincando com dedos entrelaçados.

- Não.

- Yuu...

- Harry, eu quero tentar – disse o japonês chegando mais perto do moreno puxando uma mecha de cabelo negro – Você vai ser malvado se não me dar essa chance, e provavelmente vou ficar frustrado o resto da vida!

Harry diante do pedido implícito deu uma ultima mirada nos olhos castanhos de pupilas bastante dilatadas enquanto um sorriso sacana se espalhava por seu rosto.

- Foi você quem pediu por isso, não esqueça!

E partiu para o ataque derrubando o outro que caiu de costas no futon, surpreendido com o súbito movimento do moreno.

Tudo começou com um beijo preguiçoso, e Harry dominou desde o inicio prendendo as mãos do oriental acima da cabeça, mordiscou estirando a peça de metal presa ao lábio inferior numa provocação deliberada.

Se Yuu queria uma amostra grátis do outro lado da "maçã" ele daria de bom grado e com toda paixão possível. Ao levantar a camiseta do rapaz viu que a tatuagem do dragão continuava em direção ao peito plano e de pele clara, um belo trabalho. Sorrindo viu no mamilo do jovem um piercing, com lentidão envolveu a peça de metal com a língua sugando de leve e obtendo como retorno um gemido baixo e rouco, dedilhou o ventre do rapaz sentido os músculos ondularem e Yuu se contorcer debaixo dele. Ohhh! Ele era muito sensível ao toque.

Sem pressa despiu Yuu, mordeu, beijou, assoprou, arranhou, lambeu cada recanto do corpo que descortinava com destreza, sem nunca chegar ao lugar principal, fazendo o outro subir pelas paredes. E diante do olhar inflamado do rapaz, despiu-se sem pudor se deixando admirar. Os corpos nus incitavam uma aproximação mais íntima, e Harry estimulou o parceiro a tocá-lo, com o cuidado de não permitir que a chama do desejo se apagasse. A curiosidade misturada com a inexperiência e um tanto de timidez por ser a primeira vez com um homem faziam as mãos do jovem tremer.

As pontas dos dedos de Yuu traçaram caminhos nunca antes trilhados, e o moreno estimulando aquela exploração um tanto hesitante, se deixou acariciar até que o oriental saciasse sua sede de conhecimento no dar prazer a alguém do mesmo sexo.

Antes que a coisa fosse longe demais Harry mordiscou um dos expansores de metal e sussurrou algo ao rapaz, que ruborizou um pouco e tateou até a caixa de madeira sobre o criado mudo, retirando de lá um pequeno frasco de gel lubrificante refrescante de aroma e sabor de hortelã ainda lacrado, e uma embalagem de preservativos.

Com um sorriso torto quebrou o lacre da embalagem e a abriu, depositou um pouco do gel na ponta do dedo indicador e sob o olhar questionador do rapaz o levou até a ponta da ereção dele esfregando a substância viscosa na pele sensível, o pequeno choque térmico fez o membro pulsar imediatamente atordoando o oriental que se retorceu no futon, leves traços da essência se espalharam pelo ar. Harry ainda o atormentou mais um pouco, mas ele sabia que o momento mais delicado da noite se aproximava.

Enquanto acariciava com suavidade a ereção do outro, separou as pernas de Yuu e as empurrou para trás, deixando o jovem totalmente exposto. Com habilidade depositou uma boa quantidade de gel no períneo e a substancia viscosa escorreu com lentidão, causando arrepios no jovem deitado que procurava manter o corpo relaxado a fim de desfrutar daquela nova experiência. O moreno parecia adivinhar suas reações e só prosseguia quando o via arfar e se retorcer de prazer.

Harry lambeu o membro pulsante sugando a glande, e com um dedo espalhou o gel no ânus que se contraiu ofensivamente diante do toque inesperado; mas com gentileza acarinhou o local sensível até que o anel relaxasse e permitisse a invasão.

Gentilmente inseriu o digito que deslizou para o interior quente com relativa facilidade ajudado pelo gel, sentiu uma pequena tensão em torno do dedo e com calma começou um movimento giratório enquanto levava o membro em sua boca até o fundo da garganta e puxou o piercing preso ao mamilo, os movimentos em sincronia eram tão prazerosos que Yuu nem teve tempo de sentir desconforto.

Harry continuou a fazer sexo oral e parava cada vez que o parceiro estava à beira do orgasmo, até que pudesse movimentar com relativa facilidade os dedos no interior quente e macio do rapaz que gemia e movia os quadris descontroladamente, perdido naquele novo tipo de prazer. Harry tinha plena consciência em como era delicado o momento em que se desvirgina alguém, e a completa confiança de Yuu, criou um inusitado elo de carinho entre eles. No rosto de olhos puxados que se reviravam de luxúria, as maçãs do rosto estavam rubras, pequenas lágrimas de deleite escapavam pelo canto dos olhos e da boca entreaberta gemidos desconexos confirmavam a entrega total do parceiro.

Com os dedos ainda preparando o rapaz, Harry seguiu beijando a pele do ventre, do peito e pescoço até chegar aos lábios dele e os tomar num beijo demandante.

- Ainda quer seguir adiante? – Perguntou ele num sussurro; deixando com Yuu a decisão final de se entregar a ele ou não.

Em meio à nuvem de delícia que se encontrava, o outro rapaz ouviu a pergunta sussurrada, e a gentileza dele lhe deu a certeza de ter encontrado a pessoa certa para realizar seu desejo mais íntimo. Harry o estava introduzindo numa nova esfera de prazer, de modo cuidadoso e ardoroso. Ele sabia que muitas vezes o sexo entre dois homens podia ser um tanto violento, embora prazeroso, e o desvelo do moreno em amá-lo com tanta ternura lhe deu voz e forças para sorrir enquanto enroscando os dedos nas longas madeixas negras respondeu:

- Sim, eu te quero.

Ao ouvir a resposta, Harry dobrou gentilmente o único dedo com o qual ainda penetrava o jovem e tocou suavemente a próstata dele, o grito de inconfundível prazer reverberou pelas paredes, Yuu choramingou tomado de violenta onda de prazer que se alastrou como o vento rodopiando infinitas flores de sakura enquanto seu corpo por si só se arcava em êxtase. Espaçadamente, ele repetiu o movimento, levando Yuu ao limite da sanidade; quanto mais excitado, menor seria o desconforto da penetração.

O moreno colocou o enlevado parceiro de quatro, e encantado viu a enorme tatuagem que decorava as costas de Yuu; uma guerreira gueixa de expressão feroz o fitava com uma expressão ameaçadora, e sorrindo desafiador para a figura colocou o preservativo e espalhou uma dose generosa de gel sobre seu membro ereto e turgido. Respirando profundamente, buscou seu autocontrole e bem devagar começou a penetração. Yuu em seu mundo de luxúria sentiu uma dor fina e arqueou as costas num fraco protesto, mas a mão em seu membro trazia novas ondas de deleite e o somatório dos prazeres tornava a dor algo pequeno e facilmente suportável. O oriental sentiu o peito plano de encontro as suas costas, os beijos em sua nuca e viu os cabelos longos que lhe cobriam os braços numa cortina sedosa por entre os olhos apertados e úmidos.

As estocadas começaram lentas, buscando acostumar seu corpo à invasão, a dor ainda estava lá, porém enroscada docemente junto aos arrepios que o acometiam. Harry o avisara sobre a dor, mas deixou claro que o prazer suplantaria tudo.

O suor fazia os corpos resvalarem no contato de pele contra pele, o cheiro de hortelã se mesclava com outro mais primitivo e natural. Os sons dos gemidos cada vez mais longos e arrebatados os circundava. Harry mantinha o ritmo lento, procurando em primeiro lugar o prazer do outro. Não se perdoaria se machucasse Yuu depois daquela entrega abandonada e confiante.

A cadencia aumentou na medida que Yuu já acostumado ao membro que o empalava, começou a movimentar o corpo buscando mais profundidade na penetração, a mão do moreno acompanhou o ritmo ditado no membro que envolvia, e a outra segurava a cintura do oriental ajudando na movimentação cada vez mais célere.

Com gingados certeiros Harry roçava o ponto de prazer dentro do parceiro, forçando o rapaz a chegar cada vez mais próximo do gozo, as respirações de ambos cada vez mais aceleradas e o aperto no baixo ventre exigia libertação.

E num ínfimo momento tudo mais deixou de ter importância e se tornou uma cegante luz branca que os varreu do mundo dos homens os levando juntos num orgasmo indescritível, Yuu entre espasmos espalhou sua semente nacarada e viva pelo rubro futon num gemido lamentoso que veio do fundo de seu corpo e mente irracional arrastando com ele Harry que teve seu membro comprimido de maneira torturante pelas contrações do corpo no qual se enterrava o obrigando a dar sua cota de vida na culminância do ato.

Suados e ofegantes, desmoronaram sobre a cama buscando abrigo num abraço frouxo e deixando a mente buscar seu ponto de repouso. A lassidão deu lugar ao sono e o moreno só teve forças para rapidamente se livrar do preservativo no banheiro antes de se acomodar na cama estilo japonês e passar para o mundo dos sonhos, um enredado nos braços do outro.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry acordou sentindo um peso sobre o peito e nos ombros. Ainda sonolento virou o rosto de lado e se deparou com cabelos pretos, bagunçados e pontilhados de mechas roxas. Yuu estava deitado sobre seu ombro uma das mãos abandonada sobre seu tórax.

Ele parecia muito meigo, dormindo como um bebê, mas seu braço esquerdo estava ficando dormente e para não assustar o rapaz, ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto do outro que se mexeu aconchegando-se mais no corpo de Harry, mas não acordou.

O moreno então traçou uma rota passando pelo pescoço, ombro, e braço ate chegar à mão espalmada em seu peito.

- Yuu – chamou baixinho. – Yuu. - Nada, o moço estava totalmente apagado.

Soltando-se do parceiro ele se levantou e depois de recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo chão foi até o banheiro. Na cama Yuu resmungou e continuou a dormir, arrancando com isto um sorriso do moreno.

Depois do banho, fez um bochecho com enxaguatório bucal, odiava não ter como escovar os dentes adequadamente.

Na cozinha vasculhou armários e geladeira atrás de comida, e logo montou uma bandeja com suco, frutas e torradas com patê.

Voltando ao quarto depositou a bandeja aos pés da cama e iniciou a campanha para acordar o anfitrião. O sacudiu chamando até que ele que desse uma resposta mais coerente do que um gemido de protesto. Um ladrão com certeza levaria até a cama sem que ele acordasse.

- Bom dia dorminhoco.

- Harry – respondeu o japonês finalmente mais desperto. – Bom dia.

- Vamos, vá tomar uma ducha para acordar, eu trouxe nosso desjejum.

Yuu, para diversão do moreno, se arrastou até o banheiro parecendo um zumbi bêbado e saiu de lá minutos depois envolto numa felpuda toalha, secando os cabelos com outra.

- Você não é uma pessoa matutina.

O japonês sorriu e com uma leve careta de dor sentou-se a seu lado na cama.

- Descobriu isso ao tentar me acordar?

Harry devolveu o sorriso e comentou:

- Venha, vamos comer, não posso demorar muito. Meu padrinho já deve estar surtando por eu não ter dormido em casa.

- Quando você viaja? – perguntou o outro pegando um pêssego na bandeja; Harry acabou de beber o suco de uva e respondeu:

- Amanhã, e ainda tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

- Amanhã? – indagou o rapaz surpreso fazendo Harry rir. – Por que tão rápido?

- Na verdade eu deveria ter embarcado há quase um mês atrás, mas houve um contratempo e acabei estendendo minha permanência por aqui.

Sem saber a razão, Harry se pegou contando sobre sua estadia em Londres. Yuu acompanhou o relato com atenção, e até pediu para ver a cicatriz deixada pelo canivete.

- Você vai embora levando lembranças agridoces daqui.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – respondeu Harry com um toque de tristeza na voz.

Yuu percebendo o estado de espírito dele deixou a fruta de lado e o puxou para um abraço.

- Você gosta desse cara, não é?

- Não. – respondeu o moreno deixando-se abraçar. – Eu estou é completamente apaixonado por aquele safado. Por isso dói tanto pensar nele.

Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou no carinho que Yuu fazia em seus cabelos, diminuindo um pouco a dor cortante que a menção do nome de Draco evocava.

Depois de muita insistência do dono da casa, Harry ligou para o padrinho avisando de seu paradeiro, mas o homem só ficou mais sossegado ao saber que o rapaz era amigo de Akio.

Yuu demonstrou seus dotes culinários preparando para eles um teriaky acompanhado de salada mista e cerveja japonesa.

Os dois se divertiram jogando videogame, navegando na web e Harry ensinou alguns truques úteis de internet para o rapaz.

E sobre o acontecido a noite anterior, Yuu agradeceu a Harry pela experiência, mas afirmou estar absolutamente convicto que heterossexualidade era a sua praia, por mais prazerosa que tivesse sido a noitada deles.

O moreno deu boas risadas do rosto totalmente vermelho do japonês enquanto falava sobre sua recém-resolvida sexualidade, porém este fez um parêntese para ele: - Mas se você precisar de um ombro amigo, um corpo amigo, uma cama amiga... É só pedir, hai?

E o outro respondeu: - Hai, Yuu-chan! - Arrancando um belo sorriso do rapaz oriental por conta do chamamento carinhoso, e fez um comentário que deixou Harry bastante surpreso:

- Eu concordo plenamente com a descrição que Akio fez de você: bonito como uma cerejeira em flor, forte e flexível como uma vara de bambu e de mente afiada como uma Katana.

- Akio tem a habilidade de um Samurai e a alma de um poeta, foi ele que me ensinou os segredos do drift e me ajudou quando cheguei ao Japão. É um amigo muito querido.

- E põe querido nisso! Eu nunca vi aquele cara dar mais atenção a uma pessoa do que a Kamiouji, e nem ser tão protetor! Eu acho que ele tem é uma paixonite enrustida por você.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa e explicou:

- Iie, ele é como um aniki. Nos conhecemos logo depois que cheguei ao Japão, quando me matriculei nas aulas de Do-Jutsu. Akio me resgatou do "trote de novato" e deu um corretivo nos alunos mais velhos que estavam fazendo um corredor polonês para os iniciantes. Eu era o único estrangeiro por ali e não falava o idioma, acho que ele ficou com pena de mim, se nomeou meu protetor e cultivamos uma sólida amizade.

-Se você diz, eu não vou discutir, mas nunca o vi com namorada também.

- Ele sempre comenta que está muito jovem para se amarrar e prefere as Yujos, sem laços nem compromissos. Mas os pais dele estão pressionando, e já o enredaram em alguns miai; você sabe que a família dele é das bem tradicionais.

- Sei sim, e não gostaria de ficar perto dele depois de um dos tais "encontros marcados".

Harry suspirou fazendo uma careta e respondeu:

- Geralmente Akio não fica de bom humor, e foi depois de um compromisso desses que ele torceu o pulso durante um treino.

- Bem, não posso culpá-lo... E espero que a minha mãe não comece com estas ideias tão cedo!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, se olharam e acabaram gargalhando com a ideia do temido Akio comparecer obedientemente a um encontro daqueles, e riram ainda mais comentando sobre a coitada da moça, que certamente ouviria pouco mais do que um cumprimento na chegada e outro na saída.

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando, chegou a hora da despedida e ambos comprometeram-se a manter contato, trocando endereços, e-mails e telefones. Yuu prometeu uma visita a Harry quando fosse até o Japão, o que acontecia pelo menos umas três vezes ao ano, e surpreendeu o moreno ao despedir-se dele com um abraço e um beijo na boca.

Com o coração e o corpo mais leves, Harry chegou na casa de Alexus a tempo de ver dois marmanjos gritando obscenidades para jogadores de rúgbi que se movimentavam na tela de sessenta polegadas, e perto dali um Severus Snape muito concentrado, lia algo que pela grossura devia ter umas mil páginas.

Sem intenção de interromper a leitura do antigo mestre nem ganhar uma resposta azeda, ele logicamente se juntou aos dois que despejavam impropérios e urros na frente da TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas explicativas:<strong>

**LINK DA MUSICA, NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE JUNTAR OS ESPAÇOS: **

**http: / www. 4shared. com / audio / UY3aD5Qt / Teriyaki_boyz-_ tokyo_ drift_ The. htm**

**Para quem não sabe essa musica faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Velozes e Furiosos: Desafio em Tóquio, que trata de corridas de drift no Japão. **

**Drift/Drifting ou em japonês dorifuto soko: **é uma técnica de direção de carros ou motos que consiste em deslizar nas curvas escapando a traseira, girar o volante para que as rodas dianteiras estejam sempre em uma direção oposta a curva (se o carro vira para a direita então a roda deve estar a esquerda, e vice versa), controlando o nível de derrapagem, fazendo o carro literalmente andar de lado ou cautar literalmente.

**GLOSSÁRIO DE TERMOS JAPONESES by Topaz:**

**Ofuda: **Talismã xintoísta também conhecido como shinpu. Consistem de um pedaço de pano, madeira ou metal, que contém a representação de um kami (Deus, espírito, forças sagradas da natureza). Acredita-se que protegem os moradores trazendo boa sorte.

**Tokonoma**: Chamado também de Oshiita, é um ambiente embutido na parede com cerca 4 metros quadrados, a 10 cm do chão, e com um mínimo de 60 cm de profundidade. É normal a exposição de um pergaminho em escrita tradicional, contendo em transcrições de sutras – ensinamentos das divindades, provérbios ou pensamentos de grandes mestres. Faz parte do tokonoma o fukurotodana (pequeno armário para guardar utensílios da cerimônia do chá). O recanto pode ter como base visual um bonsai, um suiseki, um ikebana ou até mesmo uma cerâmica. Os elementos são dispostos em forma de triângulo assimétrico.

**Suiseki**: são pedras formadas naturalmente pela natureza, admiradas por sua beleza e pelo poder de sugerir uma paisagem, pessoa, animal ou objeto. A palavra Suiseki significa literalmente "Pedra de Água" (Sui – Pedra e Seki – água).

**Ikebana**: arte japonesa dos arranjos florais.

**Hai: **sim.

**Iie:**não.

**Aniki: **termo japonês honroso pra um irmão mais velho ou um superior.

**Tatame ou Tatami**: são esteiras feitas de uma camada inferior de palha com cerca de 5 cm de espessura, tendo a superfície coberta com folhas de junco trançado. _Tatami_ é fresco no verão e ajuda a manter o calor da casa no inverno. Cada _tatami _tem cerca de 1,8 metro de comprimento e 90 cm de largura.

**Futon: **é um tipo de colchão usado na cama tradicional japonesa. Os futons japoneses são baixos, com cerca de 5 cm de altura e têm no interior algodão ou material sintético.

**Fusuma**: divisórias de correr feitas de papel espesso e com moldura de madeira, normalmente são decoradas com pinturas ou caligrafia.

**Teriaky**: prato onde o filé de peixe ou frango são marinados em molho de soja e saquê, depois grelhados na brasa.

**Corredor polonês**: a expressão refere-se a uma estreita passagem margeada por duas fileiras de pessoas que aplicam castigos físicos àqueles que são obrigados a percorrê-la.

**Do-jutsu****:** significa a busca pelo princípio, o caminho filosófico (Do) da arte, que leva a dominação de um conjunto de técnicas (Jutsu). O Do-jutsu é um estilo de arte marcial de origem japonesa que tem seus fundamentos embasados no Ju-jutsu (arte marcial dos antigos samurais).

**Yujo**: literalmente mulher do prazer, cortesã de bordel.

**Miai ou Omiai**: encontros que visam a possibilidade de matrimônio entre as partes, muitas vezes arranjados por um Nakodo, profissional que de posse de informações pessoais dos envolvidos ( e muitas vezes tb. da família), procura combinar os pares.

**Katana****/Catana****:**é o sabre longo japonês. Surgida no Período Muromachi, era a arma padrão dos samurais e também dos ninjas para a prática do kenjutsu, a arte de manejar a espada. Tem gume apenas de um lado, e sua lâmina é ligeiramente curva. Era usada tradicionalmente pelos samurais em lutas em campo aberto, ou seja, com espaço para se movimentar.

**Títulos honoríficos:**

SAN: tradução mais próxima de Senhor ou senhora, usado para referir-se a alguém da mesma hierarquia.

SAMA: é a versão formal de _san_, sendo utilizado para tratar pessoas de altíssima posição ou importância, como imperadores e deuses.

CHAN: para demonstrar informalidade, confiança, afinidade ou segurança com a outra pessoa, não obrigatoriamente do sexo feminino.

**Nota da Topaz: **

Provavelmente ouviremos cobras e lagartos por conta da atitude do Harry, que mesmo gostando do loiro se enredou com o Yuu.

Sei que a grande maioria sonha com um amor romântico e de preferência "para sempre"; que sexo só vale com amor e por aí vai...

Mas sexo sem amor e amor sem sexo também tem seu lugar. A raça humana é diversificada e complexa, então, que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca fez uma besteira ou deu uma escapada por conta das dores da paixão.

Conhecem esta frase? Acho que todas já fizemos algo parecido pelo menos uma vez na vida: "Que mulher nunca comeu uma caixa de BIS por ansiedade, uma folha de alface por vaidade e um cafajeste por saudade?"

**E atenção! **Beijo na terra do sol nascente não é coisa banal como aqui. Geralmente curvam-se quando vêem alguém conhecido e essa ação ainda é o cumprimento mais comum entre eles. O ato de beijar-se afetuosamente mesmo entre amigos, é guardado para aqueles que lhes são muito caros, e raramente aventuram-se a fazer em público. Os mais conservadores ficam literalmente escandalizados, pois o beijo é considerado "a mais profunda demonstração de carinho" e normalmente tido como um prelúdio para o sexo (mesmo beijo no rosto). O pessoal mais novo aos poucos está beijando mais, deixando de lado um pouco da timidez e demonstrando mais livremente seus sentimentos.

Então sendo bem brasileira, Kissus a todos!

Até o próx. Capítulo!

Caraca! O Dray tá numa fossa...

Confesso... O glossário é pentelhice minha.

O que vou fazer? Gosto de tudo explicadinho.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Ok, ok! Sem alvoroço! *corre de uma turba enfurecida pró Draco*

Rrsrsr. E ai, quem gostou do Harry no modo ativo? Quem ainda acha ele o menino certinho mais lindo do mundo? *desvia da pedrada*

Fala sério né people, o moreno merecia isso depois da sacanagem que o Dray aprontou com ele. *desvia de um sapato*

Escrever isso me custou sangue, mas espero que passado o choque de verem o Harry se atracando com outro que não o loiro vcs vejam a beleza de tudo. Afinal Yuu é um chuchu!

Eu ia deixar esta cena para os extras, dando somente uma sinalização dela aqui, mas eu li aqui e gostei do modo como a Topaz a encaixou e resolvi deixar assim mesmo.

Estou na espera dos reviews!

Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8 Do inferno para o céu

**Título: WHO´S THAT CHICK?**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/Universo Alternativo/Non-Magic**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de temas polêmicos como relacionamento homoafetivo, androginia e uso de substâncias ilícitas. Se não for do teu agrado, clica naquele X lá no canto direito da página do browser e tenha um bom dia.**

**Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, baixaria e falta de educação serão respondidos à altura e os comentários deletados (sim, foi Topaz a bruxa malvada que escreveu isto).**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 – Do inferno para o céu<p>

Com o cartão magnético do elevador particular do apartamento de Draco em mãos, Pansy foi até lá. Estava preocupada e aflita pelo amigo que não dava noticias há três dias.

Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu um cheiro adocicado vagamente familiar e acendeu as luzes da sala. Sobre a mesa de centro havia garrafas vazias, copos e um cinzeiro; no sofá, ainda vestido com a roupa do trabalho Draco ressonava, no chão perto da mão dele um copo emborcado e uma mancha úmida no carpete.

Com cuidado sentou-se na borda do estofado analisando o amigo: as marcas escuras debaixo dos olhos denunciavam as olheiras. Vagou o olhar pela mesa de centro mais uma vez, e uma nota enrolada em forma de canudo ao lado de um saquinho de plástico aberto que continha um pó fino e branco detonou o alarme, aquilo era cocaína! Com o coração apertado era sentiu um princípio de tontura, mas se obrigou a vasculhar o ambiente notando que o cinzeiro continha pequenos pedaços de papel branco fininho... Oh! Deus! Cigarros de maconha! Soluçando desesperada ela sacudiu o amigo inconsciente sem conseguir acordá-lo, e falava em voz alta:

- O que você fez Draco? O que você fez?

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Ainda um tanto entorpecido, Draco sentiu a cabeça latejar e gemeu. A última lembrança dele era a de se apagar no sofá depois de ter cometido uma idiotice monumental. Outra pontada de dor. Precisava de um banho, desesperadamente. Lutando contra o corpo que não queria obedecer às ordens de se mexer, se deu conta de algo esquisito: estava em sua cama. Fez um esforço para lembrar-se de como conseguiu chegar até ali, mas tudo era escuridão. De qualquer modo precisava de um bom banho, talvez o jato de água fria ajudasse sua mente enevoada a "pegar no tranco".

O corpo se ressentia do tratamento brutal com a água gelada que parecia cortar sua pele enviando cãibras por todos os músculos e deixando na boca um gosto ruim.

Depois de tantos anos "limpo", a derrota se espalhava como uma doença por cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Estava se odiando por causa do deslize. Ele não devia falhar! Aliás, nem ele, nem o resto da turma, que havia feito um juramento solene na época da desintoxicação, quando todos estavam no fundo do poço, lutando para emergir do inferno da dependência química.

Nem todo seu desespero e sofrimento justificavam o consumo de drogas.

ELE havia quebrado o juramento... E agora a dor moral estava ficando mais forte que a enxaqueca violenta que se avizinhava.

Na passagem pela sala rumo à cozinha, sua cabeça latejava sem trégua, mas uma presença no sofá onde ele tinha a certeza de ter desmaiado o fez estacar.

O peso do olhar muito azul da grande amiga teve o impacto de um tapa no rosto, e ele também acreditava que deveria oferecer a outra face para mais uma bofetada; merecia todos os castigos e xingamentos do mundo por conta de sua atitude idiota.

Na cozinha serviu-se do café forte e amargo certamente preparado por Pansy e de posse da caneca com o liquido fumegante voltou até a sala e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. A mesa de centro estava limpa, sem nenhum traço do seu desvario da noite anterior. Depois de beber o café, depositou a caneca vazia sobre o tampo da mesa e ficou em silêncio.

- Blaise te carregou para cama ontem. – voz dela não continha nenhum traço de raiva, mas sim, tristeza. – Ele vai voltar mais tarde, não contei sobre as drogas, disse somente que você estava muito bêbado, mas tenho certeza que Blaise sentiu o cheiro e você sabe que ele não é bobo. Nem vou perguntar o porquê Draco... Preciso acreditar que você já percebeu o erro que cometeu, e que nunca mais vai repeti-lo.

Vergonha foi o que experimentou diante das palavras da amiga. Sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados, sinceramente não recordava quando foi a ultima vez que havia chorado, não era dado a arroubos sentimentalistas. Sem pedir licença acomodou-se no sofá e assentou a cabeça no colo da amiga, que por sua vez se pôs a acariciar os cabelos platinados. Foi um choro contido e silencioso com leves tremores acometendo o corpo vez ou outra.

- Me perdoa... – pediu com a voz rouca.

- Chore Draco, vai se sentir melhor. – respondeu ela com meiguice afagando os cabelos loiros.

- Juro que não conto a ninguém – completou num tom de leve diversão.

Draco perdeu a noção do tempo; a exaustão daqueles dias tão difíceis, somados ao abuso da noite anterior mais a catarse do choro o fizeram adormecer sob o olhar atento da velha e querida amiga.

Acordou horas depois se sentindo melhor, mas ainda não totalmente recuperado. A TV ligada no volume mínimo passava um filme antigo e as mãos delicadas da amiga ainda o afagavam. Suspirou profundamente, agradecido pela companhia tanto quanto pelo toque afetuoso. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e fixou os olhos no rosto da moça que devolveu o olhar.

- Eu o perdi, não é mesmo? – indagou baixinho já temendo a resposta.

Pansy apartou uma mecha de franja da testa do loiro, continuou resvalando o dedo num carinho passando pelo nariz de proporções perfeitamente simétricas contornando os lábios rosados chegando até as bochechas, a pele do loiro era perfeita.

- Provavelmente. – Concordou ela o fitando com uma expressão séria por uns instantes, e logo em seguida os olhos azuis se desviaram para a televisão. – Ele vai embora amanhã.

O impacto das palavras foi como um soco no peito, ele fechou os olhos tentando absorver o golpe dolorido e não se atreveu a articular uma única palavra. Pansy seguiu seu exemplo e a quietude do ambiente só era quebrada pelo som da televisão.

Como prometido, Blaise voltou e trouxe alguns petiscos. E os três mantiveram uma conversa amena e divertida até tarde da noite.

Deitado na cama de casal Draco achou a antes tão apreciada peça de mobília, grande demais e fria sem a presença do moreno entre seus braços ou simplesmente adormecido ao seu lado envolto pelos lençóis, com os cabelos negros esparramados em todas as direções. Teria que aceitar, ainda que isso doesse, que alguns erros magoavam tanto que não podiam ser perdoados. Ele tinha plena consciência do que havia feito e teria que arcar com as consequências. Apertou a camiseta com o cheiro do moreno junto ao peito e tentou dormir.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A manhã de segunda-feira despontou gloriosamente radiante. O voo era às treze horas.

De bagagens prontas, Harry observava o padrinho jogando as roupas de qualquer jeito dentro da mala, Sirius era completamente desorganizado neste quesito, e nem o olhar reprovador de Severus, escorado no batente da porta do quarto, o envergonhava.

Conforme o prometido, ele havia convencido o irascível professor a acompanhá-los até a Nova Zelândia. Harry fazia questão de não perguntar, não pensar e de preferência nem sonhar com os métodos de convencimento usados pelo padrinho, já tinha sua carga de neuras e não queria ficar traumatizado pelo resto da vida.

Pansy e Daphne passaram mais cedo para se despedir dele com muitos abraços, sorrisos tristes e até algumas lágrimas. Narcisa telefonou, assim como Nott e Zabini.

Tom saiu com ele no domingo à noite para um último drinque, e fez questão de que Harry o preparasse, com a desculpa de que nunca o tinha visto em ação atrás da barra de um bar. Entre um coquetel e outro o parabenizou pelo triunfo na corrida, e sem perder a compostura o jovem agradeceu o cumprimento, para cutucar o homem mais velho, Harry perguntou se ele gostaria de vê-lo correr numa próxima disputa, arrancando com isso uma risada de Riddle.

Quando o avião partiu do Aeroporto Internacional de Heathrow, no oeste de Londres, pontualmente às treze horas, um pedaço do coração de Harry ficou para trás.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Aotearoa, "A Terra da Grande Nuvem Branca", conforme os Maoris chamam a Nova Zelândia, é dividida em duas porções maiores de terra que são cercadas por várias ilhas menores.

A negociação deles ocorreria na cidade mais populosa do país, Auckland, localizada no extremo da Ilha do Norte. Chuva, vento e frio eram a ordem da estação, no caso, inverno.

Andar agasalhado uma necessidade, então gorros, luvas, casacos pesados, meias de lã e roupas térmicas eram a indumentária imprescindível.

Graças aos céus e ao bom senso de Severus, estavam hospedados em suítes separadas no confortável Hilton Auckland Hotel, onde a temperatura era sempre agradável e o serviço impecável; mas na rua o frio imperava.

Enquanto ele e Sirius passaram a primeira semana enfiados em intermináveis reuniões de negócios, Severus circulava pela cidade visitando museus e outros pontos turísticos. Sirius sempre choramingava que naquele ritmo não sobraria nada para os dois verem juntinhos.

Quase oito dias depois da chegada deles a Auckland a tramitação do contrato foi fechada. Foram contratados para criação e desenvolvimentos de personagens para um novo game e toda papelada foi devidamente assinada e despachada. Finalmente estavam livres.

O grande barato da estação gelada eram os esportes praticados nas montanhas nevadas como o esqui e o snowboard, e patinação no gelo em pistas ao ar livre ou rinques fechados.

Sirius e Severus esquiavam bem, Harry era mais chegado ao snowboard, pois as manobras podiam ser mais radicais. No Parque Nacional Togariro, no centro da Ilha do Norte, foram às estações de esqui Whakapapa e Turoa, nas vertentes do vulcão Huapehu. E a técnica de Snape sobre os esquis superava a do padrinho. Permaneceram por ali durante quatro dias.

De volta a Auckland Sirius os arrastou até o Sky City, um cassino, restaurante, bar, café e teatro na base do Sky Tower, o prédio mais alto desta parte do país e de onde se tinha uma vista panorâmica magnífica da cidade. Nos dias que se seguiram foram ao Kelly Tarlton's Underwater World, um misto de museu, aquário e miniparque temático e a Aldeia Histórica de Howick, uma vila onde reproduziam a vida no século XIX na cidade.

Através do jornal e depois seguindo pela internet, acompanharam a morte prematura de uma estrela que se estilhaçou antes que seu brilho alcançasse a todos, e os atos de anarquia que se desenrolavam em Londres, com direito a quebra-quebra, roubos e violência gratuita sob o olhar espantado de uma polícia que demorou a tomar as medidas necessárias.

Preocupados com o caos espalhado por Londres, Harry ligou para as amigas, para Alexus e também para Narcisa. Severus entrou em contato com o instituto certificando-se de que tudo estava bem por lá.

A Galeria de Arte de Auckland, que encerrava entre suas paredes a maior coleção de arte da Nova Zelândia, foi um agradável passeio a três. De noite, mesmo com frio, decidiram ir a algum café na Waterfront, uma avenida à beira mar, e saborear um Suavignon Blanc produzido em Marlborough. No ambiente bem aquecido e rústico, o clima de romance entre o padrinho e Severus lhe trouxe um pouco de pesar, com uma desculpa decidiu dar uma caminhada pela avenida e de quebra contemplar a orla marítima iluminada artificialmente.

A parte do coração que doía era a que estava em Londres.

Na Estação de esqui do Monte Hutt, localizada na Ilha do Sul, descortinava-se o céu de um límpido azul e o sol brilhava soberano, seus raios de encontro ao manto branco de neve ofuscavam a visão. Harry subiu até o local mais alto que conseguiu e sentou-se sobre a prancha de snowboard, admirando a imensidão alva que se estendia a perder de vista. No sopé do monte, a base da estação se destacava pelo colorido quebrando o visual de límpida brancura. Descendo pela encosta seguiu os vários trajetos possíveis entre inúmeras pessoas que se arriscavam deslizando pelo tapete de neve. Aquela seria sua terceira e ultima descida do dia. Girando o olhar, buscou o outro lado da encosta onde a neve estava intocada.

Sirius e Severus não quiseram acompanhá-lo nesta ultima descida. Inalou profundamente o ar gelado e sentiu a garganta arder ao inspirar o ar gélido da montanha.

Fechando os olhos, um rosto de pele muito clara, cabelos platinados e um perfil aristocrático finalizado por olhos de um cinza metalino, desenhou-se em sua mente. Uma estranha certeza brotou no seu pensamento: Draco combinava com aquele cenário de um branco ofuscante, e sem dúvida devia ser um bom esquiador. Quase podia vê-lo todo vestido de branco cortando a neve como uma aparição em alta velocidade. O devaneio trouxe um sorriso tristonho a seus lábios e o coração ficou apertado de saudade.

Ouviu alguém se aproximar e acomodar-se a seu lado.

- É uma visão extraordinária – falou Sirius depois de alguns minutos de silencio – Mas confesso que gosto mais de uma praia bem quentinha, de preferência com algumas moças passeando de biquíni.

- Se Severus ouvir você falando isso te deixa de castigo por dias. – respondeu Harry sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados.

- Ah... Mas eu sei que você não vai contar nada, afinal eu sou seu padrinho mais querido.

- Você é meu único padrinho Sirius.

- Isso é só um mero detalhe.

Algumas gargalhadas chegaram até eles, alguém havia levado um tombo.

- Amadores – resmungou o homem mais velho.

- Ora, até você parece um amador se comparado com a técnica de Severus.

- E você vai esfregar isso na minha cara por quanto tempo? – rebateu o castanho num tom ofendido.

Um novo silêncio se formou entre os dois. Sirius acompanhou ao longe as evoluções de um esquiador em sua trajetória descendente e do nada falou:

- Sabe, você devia voltar a Londres.

- E por que eu faria isto? – Perguntou Harry cautelosamente depois de alguns momentos.

- Para resolver o que você deixou pendente. – veio a resposta rápida do padrinho.

O rapaz sentiu-se inquieto com a leitura tão acurada de sua condição e não sabendo o que responder ficou calado.

- Você ocultou bem sua tristeza por detrás dos sorrisos Harry, mas... Eu te criei, e conheço cada nuance das suas expressões. – Sirius continuou falando mesmo sem obter nenhuma réplica por parte do afilhado – Por isso eu sei que você está sofrendo, e que desta vez a coisa é séria.

O moreno abriu os olhos e voltou a fitar a vasta paisagem diante deles.

- E se a minha decisão colocar meio mundo de distância entre nós Sirius? – indagou o moreno um pouco angustiado.

Um longo suspiro veio do homem a seu lado.

- Você cresceu Harry, e eu não posso mais te abrigar sob as minhas asas. – asseverou Sirius - Mas se preciso for, eu vou te chutar do ninho e assistir de camarote você se esborrachar antes de alçar voo por conta própria, filhote.

Harry não segurou o riso provocado pela sutil comparação do padrinho e sentiu a angústia que oprimia seu peito abrandar.

- Eu não criei um covarde Harry, então volte a Londres e resolva o que tem de resolver. Considere-se chutado do ninho, mais saiba que no galho a meu lado sempre terá um lugar garantido, afinal sou seu amado e único padrinho. – falando isto o homem se pôs de pé e estendeu a mão, dando por finalizada a curta, porém esclarecedora conversa, então pela primeira vez naquela conversa eles se fitaram diretamente.

- E agora vamos descer esta maldita montanha congelada, Severus está lá nos esperando com fumegantes canecas de chocolate quente, e se chegar por ultimo você é quem vai pagar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Pela imensa parede envidraçada do Aeroporto Internacional de Auckland, Sirius seguiu com os olhos o avião que levava Harry decolar em direção ao céu cinzento.

- Como você soube? – perguntou Severus ao homem pensativo que olhava para a pista.

- Não foi difícil ligar os pontos, afinal seu afilhado foi o único da turma que não apareceu na casa de Alexus quando Harry estava convalescendo. – respondeu o castanho distraído sem se virar – Harry comentou sobre ele em alguns e-mails, mas quando cheguei a Londres depois que ele foi hospitalizado, o nome de Draco Malfoy não foi pronunciado uma única vez... Não foi tão difícil descobrir.

- Venha Black, vamos voltar ao hotel, ou vai acabar abrindo um buraco na pista de tanto a olhar.

Sirius riu, e deu a volta acompanhando Severus para a saída.

- Como é seu afilhado Sev?

Snape revirou os olhos aborrecido, aquela seria uma longa noite! Seria molestado com as perguntas mais absurdas sobre Draco e sabia que Sirius não pararia o interrogatório até ter um "dossiê" completo do rapaz. Que Deus lhe desse paciência, pois se o presenteasse com mais força física, era quase certo que esganaria aquele homem irritante! Black podia ser mais persistente que um cachorro faminto atrás de um osso suculento.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

- Olá.

Harry estava tão extenuado devido ao jet lag que não conseguiu articular nada mais que isso quando a loira abriu a porta e fitou absolutamente surpreendida; mas no instante seguinte o envolveu num abraço apertado. A mochila que estava no ombro dele foi de encontro ao chão e Harry rogou para que o notebook ainda estivesse inteiro. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele se chocou com a parede do corredor atrás dele, e mesmo cansado devolveu o abraço entusiasmado da amiga.

Estava de volta a Londres.

Horas depois, acordou sentindo-se mais descansado. A viagem um tanto louca que o fez cruzar por diversos fusos horários esgotou suas forças. Na cozinha, um recado sobre o balcão avisou que Pansy fora para a boutique, mas que retornaria para almoçarem juntos. Esticou o corpo alongando os músculos ainda doloridos. Mesmo de primeira classe, um trajeto daqueles quebrava qualquer ser humano!

Ligou para Alexus avisando de sua chegada, quando perguntado onde ficaria hospedado, respondeu que talvez voltasse ao hotel, e ouviu uma dura repreensão do albino que o convidou a ficar na casa dele.

Harry não disse nem que sim nem que não, conversaria antes com a amiga.

Quando Pansy retornou, encontrou o moreno adormecido no sofá e ponderou que o rapaz ainda deveria estar cansado. Na cozinha ajeitou o almoço, logicamente comprado, e depois de finalizar a arrumação da mesa foi despertar o belo adormecido. Ao primeiro toque nos cabelos negros se viu encarando um par de sonolentos olhos verdes. Como um gato ele espreguiçou-se espantando os resquícios de sono pra longe.

Durante o almoço conversaram sobre a estadia de Harry na Nova Zelândia, e a loira reclamou horrores por não ganhar nenhuma lembrança de lá. Comentaram sobre as ocorrências na cidade enquanto ele esteve fora e continuaram a falar sobre generalidades até que a loira comentou:

- Não te esperava de volta a Londres tão rapidamente.

Harry bebericou o vinho branco.

- Nem eu esperava voltar tão cedo. Mas não consegui ficar longe de seus primorosos dotes culinários.

- Bobo! – rebateu a moça sorrindo.

Uma acolhedora quietude caiu sobre eles enquanto recolhiam a louça que Harry se dispôs a lavar. Cozinha arrumada, os dois seguiram para a sala levando as taças de vinho e acomodaram-se no sofá.

- Ele e Blaise voltam hoje da França.

Em algum momento o assunto teria que vir a baila. Respirou profundamente, segurou o ar nos pulmões e depois o soltou vagarosamente.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Harry depois de um instante, quando teve certeza que sua voz estaria firme o suficiente.

- Já esteve melhor. – respondeu Pansy girando o vinho da taça. – Mas talvez as coisas melhorem, certo? Afinal você não atravessou meio mundo só para morrer envenenado pela minha estupenda culinária.

- Não se desmereça tanto Pansy, pedir comida por telefone é uma arte também. – brincou o moreno.

- Belo, se você continuar zoando de mim, prometo cozinhar o "Especial da Pansy" e vou te usar como cobaia. Mas caso algo dê errado, me comprometo a levar flores até seu túmulo todos os meses!

- Sendo solidário com seu amado noivo, aceito esta árdua e mortal tarefa! – dramatizou o rapaz – Conte comigo.

- Harry! – o admoestou a loira com um tapa leve no braço.

O som do celular de Pansy soou no ambiente e ela atendeu em seguida. Dando-lhe privacidade, Harry levantou-se e foi até a pequena sacada do apartamento. Na rua lá embaixo carros transitavam na larga avenida e pelas calçadas as pessoas caminhavam apressadas se desviando uma da outra. Um típico dia de semana numa metrópole.

- Eles chegaram. – escutou a voz da amiga informar, e seu coração acelerou de ritmo. Pansy parou a seu lado na grade e como ele ficou observando o movimento da rua.

- Harry – O tom de voz sério o fez desviar os olhos da cena abaixo e focá-los na moça a seu lado – que Draco me perdoe, mas tem algo que você precisa saber.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco jogou o paletó de qualquer jeito sobre sofá e foi em direção ao bar, servindo-se de uma pequena dose de uísque sem gelo; com passos calmos andou até as portas que levavam ao amplo balcão do apartamento. Lá fora temperatura estava bem mais amena e o vento brincou com os cabelos loiros jogando a franja para trás. Encostou-se a grade de segurança inspirando profundamente, tomou um gole da bebida apreciando as nuances do refinado sabor. Levou uma das mãos ao pescoço massageando uma área dolorida, odiava viagens de avião, ainda que fossem no jato particular da família.

Até onde a vista alcançava, a Londres noturna se descortinava toda iluminada, felizmente os sons citadinos quase não chegavam até aquele andar. _Merda! Seu pescoço estava realmente dolorido, talvez ter ficado até tão tarde no escritório depois da viagem não tivesse sido uma__ boa ideia._ - divagou ele enquanto levava o copo novamente aos lábios e sorvia mais um gole.

Uma nova rajada de vento refrescou seu rosto, e depois de um bocejo ele decidiu que realmente precisava era de um banho e várias horas de sono. Tomou o derradeiro gole do uísque e com uma ultima olhada na cidade iluminada voltou-se para entrar no apartamento e estacou onde estava, absolutamente surpreso com o que via.

Da grande porta de vidro corrediça, um par de olhos perigosamente verdes o fitava. Não teve outra reação que não devolver o olhar recebido, e quando a pessoa caminhou na direção dele cobrindo o espaço que os separava, inconscientemente apertou o copo com mais força na mão.

O som da bofetada desferida ecoou pela noite que se adensava ao redor deles, e pego de surpresa pela agressão, Draco soltou o copo que segurava, como o fundo era grosso foi a lateral que pagou pela queda trincando sem quebrar rolando para longe dos dois. Ainda aturdido pela força do tapa, levou a mão até a bochecha que ardia e voltou a fitar o moreno diante dele.

- Como você ousou Draco? Depois de passar pelo inferno da reabilitação, se sujeitar mais uma vez à escravidão das drogas? Por acaso você esqueceu-se de tudo o que viveu junto com seus amigos? Como você se atreveu a trazer essa merda de volta para sua vida Draco, como?

O loiro fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para que Harry não visse a vergonha que tomava conta do seu semblante.

- Olhe para mim! Não esconda o rosto Draco... Eu já passei tempo demais sem ver você... – pediu o moreno já mais tranquilo, numa entonação carregada de tristeza.

Draco voltou a olhar o moreno que agora estava mais próximo dele. Uma lufada de vento fez os longos cabelos negros dançar tocado pela brisa, levantou uma das mãos e com as pontas dos dedos acariciou o rosto diante de si, e a cabeça do moreno tombou em direção da mão carinhosa; sem poder se conter o loiro puxou o outro para um abraço cheio de saudade. A cabeça coroada de melenas negras aconchegou-se em seu ombro e os braços do moreno o cingiram pela cintura. Draco afundou o rosto no cabelo perfumado aspirando aquele aroma tão único, e finalmente uma paz infinita inundou sua alma.

- Isso significa que você me perdoou? – perguntou Draco acarinhando a nuca do moreno depois de minutos a fio envoltos em silêncio.

Harry afastou-se do outro e o fitou diretamente. Draco, sem quebrar a conexão dos olhares, prendeu uma mecha de cabelo negro atrás da orelha do moreno.

O moreno contemplando o rosto bonito começou a falar:

- Sabe, eu não devia ter me deixado levar, inclusive fui muito bem avisado sobre os perigos de me envolver com você, mas quando percebi eu já estava além do ponto de retorno... - Com as costas da mão Harry acariciou o rosto próximo dele sentindo o amor correr por suas veias e continuou falando: - Mas eu sempre soube que não deveria esperar por algo mais do que os dias que passamos juntos, e quando me dei conta dos sentimentos que cresciam dentro de mim, tive plena consciência de que seria unilateral. Eu nunca me imporia a você Draco, afinal ninguém tem culpa da paixão que brotou aqui – Disse ele colocando a mão sobre o peito – São coisas da vida...

Draco viu refletida a pura verdade nos olhos verdes, em cada palavra pronunciada e se amaldiçoou pela dor que havia causado.

- Também não deveria ter viajado sem conversar com você, mas ainda doía demais... Cada vez que eu fechava os olhos sempre via a cena do Pub, com você chegando acompanhado e me tratando com tanta frieza e distanciamento. - A voz de Harry foi quebrada por um soluço e uma lágrima teimosa escapou do canto de um dos olhos, ele a limpou com as costas da mão e respirando profundamente continuou:

- Sabe o que mais doeu? O fato de estar na cara que vocês haviam ficado juntos, que ela havia te tocado, apagando meus toques na sua pele, meu gosto da sua boca e provavelmente também o tantinho de carinho que eu sei que você sentia por mim...

Quando um segundo soluço escapou dos lábios do moreno, Draco sentiu-se o maior crápula do mundo por ter machucado tanto quem tanto bem lhe queria.

Um sorriso pequeno, porém verdadeiro se desenhou no rosto de Harry, ainda que misturado com algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair e falou mais uma vez:

- Quando você soube da verdade e tentou consertar seu... erro – Harry não conseguiu uma expressão que descrevesse melhor a situação ocorrida – Você me procurou, explicou suas razões e pediu desculpas, mas daquela vez eu falhei ao não te dar ouvidos, eu agora estou aqui justamente tentando consertar isso. - E o sorriso apareceu mais uma vez. - Eu te desculpo Draco, então POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR nunca mais se envolva com drogas... Elas já tiraram tantas coisas da sua vida...

Após o pequeno discurso, Harry sentiu-se leve. Foi libertador colocar para fora tudo que estava travado no peito e entalado na garganta, dor e alívio se misturaram e ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos chorando livremente.

Draco sem saber o que fazer e sentindo-se responsável pela dor do outro, enlaçou o moreno pelos ombros o trazendo para junto do peito, sentindo como corpo de Harry estremecia sacudido pelos soluços silenciosos, e se pôs a afagar as costas dele tentando acalmá-lo.

Sentiu-se um idiota; o orgulho havia feito mais um estrago em sua vida e ele quase havia perdido Harry. Era líquido e certo que ele não merecia aquela pessoa maravilhosa em sua vida, mas, por tudo que lhe era mais sagrado, agora que o tinha entre os braços, não o deixaria escapar.

Alçou o moreno, que não opôs resistência, em seus braços e foi em direção à suíte, aos pés da cama retirou os sapatos e com cuidado deitou-se e acomodou o corpo de Harry junto ao dele. Logo a respiração serena e compassada do rapaz indicou que ele adormecera, e Draco acariciou os macios cabelos negros até cair no sono.

Na manhã seguinte Draco acordou no primeiro movimento de Harry que tentava soltar-se de seus braços. Girou o corpo aprisionando de encontro ao colchão o assustado rapaz pelo súbito movimento.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou um pouco sonolento fitando o par de olhos verdes.

- Err... Embora? – respondeu o moreno meio confuso pela pergunta.

- E quem te disse que vou te deixar sair?

Draco mais desperto afastou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto desconcertado de Harry e as espalhou pelo travesseiro.

- Nunca mais Harry, nunca mais vou deixar que você se afaste de mim.

- Isso não tem graça Draco.

- Não estou sendo engraçado.

O loiro pegou uma longa mecha de cabelo negro e se pôs a brincar com ela. Harry estranhou aquele comportamento tão descontraído.

- Assim que eu fosse avisado de que você houvesse chegado ao Japão; eu iria até lá atrás de você, mesmo correndo o risco de ser decapitado por seu padrinho na soleira da porta de sua casa.

_Ok, ok, ok. Aquilo era para ser uma piada?_

- E eu não iria atrás de desculpas Harry, eu cruzaria meio mundo para te buscar.

Draco soltou a mecha de cabelo e o rosto do loiro ficou sério; Harry quase suspirou aliviado, aquele Draco ele conhecia.

- Foi muito bom obter o seu perdão Harry, abrandou um tanto da culpa que me consome. Mas eu quero mais que seu perdão, Harry Potter, eu quero você, e só você como parte da minha vida.

O moreno fitava o outro homem completamente estupefato: _Aquilo era uma declaração? __Por mais que os amigos e até mesmo Tom afirmassem que Draco gostava dele, não o fazia necessariamente acreditar neles, mas..._

- Eu achei ter deixado claro que não exigiria nada nem imporia meus sentimentos a você. Não quero e não vou me tornar um inconveniente na sua vida nem interferir na sua liberdade Draco. Já aceitei que você não pertence a ninguém.

- Acho que você não está me entendendo Harry, a minha liberdade agora é você. – tornou a insistir o loiro com uma expressão séria.

- Draco, acho que você está confuso...– Harry não queria acreditar, já havia aceitado que Draco estava fora de alcance e ter esperança novamente só o machucaria mais. Ele tentou falar novamente, mas um dedo em seus lábios o silenciou.

- Gosto do seu cabelo, do desenho dos seus lábios quando sorri, do modo como seus olhos brilham de acordo com sentimento que se apodera de você, gosto de como eles me perturbam, gosto de ver você dormir e mais ainda de acordar, gosto de como chama meu nome quando nos amamos, de como sua pele queima em contato com a minha, gosto de te ver envolto nos lençóis da minha cama, gosto do modo como dança, de como ri, gosto do modo como encantou meu filho, minha mãe, meu pai e meus amigos, admiro seu caráter sempre tão franco e amigável, gosto quando suas mãos me acariciam, gosto de cada pequena parte do seu corpo, gosto de como coloca suas opiniões, de sua inteligência afiada, de sua personalidade cativante, de quando fala com tanto apreço de suas pessoas queridas, de quando cospe fogo, de como faz um drink, gosto até mesmo de como dobrou Tom Riddle a seus pés, e por deus!, você me enlouquece quando coloca aquelas meias,... eu gosto e admiro tantas coisas em você que passaria horas e horas apontando cada uma delas, mas o que eu realmente gosto em cada uma delas é que em conjunto elas me fizeram amar você Harry.

- É muita coisa para se gostar, não é mesmo? – sussurrou o moreno sentindo os olhos marejarem.

- É por isto que prefiro amar o conjunto.

Draco secou a lágrima que deslizou pelo rosto do moreno sem desviar o olhar que os unia, e finalmente a primeira centelha de aceitação brilhou no olhar esmeraldino, em seguida um sorriso amoroso foi se desenhando e aumentando de intensidade, espantando para longe as tristezas e dissabores.

Com lentidão aproximou os rostos e deu inicio a um beijo lento e carinhoso, que foi correspondido aos poucos pelo moreno, e Draco ficou exultante quando, com um suspiro suave, Harry se entregou por inteiro em seus braços.

Havia ganhado uma segunda chance, e por nada neste mundo a desperdiçaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Topaz:<strong>

Pois, é... Acabou!

Mas nada de tristeza e choradeira, os cap. Extras já estão no forno! E prometemos que a coisa vai ficar quente... Carros, japinhas fofos, Akio, Yuu, Dray enciumado etc...

Caraca! Vou acabar montando um álbum de fotos dos personagens da fic. Eu já fiz isso na "O caçador e seu amor", só que nunca publiquei. Vou pensar no caso.

Abraços para todos os leitores e agradecemos sua visita.

Reviews e críticas construtivas são bem vindas.

Hasta la vista!

**Nota Fabianadat:**

ACABOU!

Isso mesmo, acabou!

Escrever está fic foi muito gratificante, e ver o retorno que ela teve me fez sentir recompensada por cada hora que passei pesquisando todos os mínimos detalhes que se encontram ao longo dos capítulos, muitos deles coletados pela Topaz tb, é claro, e lhes garanto que deu muito trabalho.

Agradeço de coração a todos que nos acompanharam na jornada através das semanas de espera para cada postagem, sempre deixando suas opiniões.

Sim, tivemos nossa cota de dissabores com ataques ferozes, que essas pessoas deem topadas com os dedinhos nas quinas de portas e móveis, que suas unhas encravem e que tenham caspa! :)

E aqui deixo aberta a possibilidade de pedidos de desejos para os capítulos extras, já recebi pedidos de lemon entre Sirius/Severus e um/uma parceira para o Tom... e sim, teve alguém que pediu algo sobre o Akio, alguém tem mais pedidos, sugestões? Aproveitem que estou sendo boazinha.

E Topaz minha mais querida amiga, como sempre um prazer imensurável trabalhar com vc... guarde fôlego para os extras. ;)

Abraços a todos.

Nos encontramos nos extras, então coloquem no alerta!


End file.
